Traición, Sufrimiento y Odio
by Jessy Heartfilia
Summary: Todo paso tan rápido , cuanto sufrimiento tuve que pasar por un simple capricho. Pero eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de la clase de persona con las que me relacionaba. Amigos, familia y amor para mi todo fueron mentiras arrastre inocentes conmigo ya era bastante difícil tener que soportarlo yo pero... no se merecían que llevaran un seguimiento a lo que ahora es un recuerdo triste.
1. Chapter 1

Era un lunes por la mañana cuando me desperté algo cansada debido a las recientes misiones a las que he acudido, pero lo bueno de hoy es que Levy y Juvia vienen a desayunar conmigo.  
Me levante de la cama para después darme un baño ya me había cambiado y preparado el almuerzo para cuando ellas llegaran lo cual no fue mucho mi espera. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban tan hermosas como siempre.

Entraron y se sentaron en mi pequeño comedor en el cual ya estaban servidos sus platos.  
 **-Mmm Lu-chan esto huele delicioso -** Dijo Levy-chan abriendo los ojos con una gran sonrisa

 **-Concuerdo con Levy, Lucy-san este platillo tiene un estupendo aroma.**

 **-Pero bueno chicas hay que darle a la comida sino se va a enfriar y ya no sabrá tan bien. -** Dije yo alentándolas a que comieran. De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó.

 **\- Lu-chan, esperas a alguien mas-** me pregunto Levy  
 **-Pues a Mirajane aunque no se si pueda venir-** Le conteste  
 **-Si quieres yo atiendo Lucy-** Dijo Juvia y yo asentí, Juvia salio de la cocina para ir a ver quien era, Juvia se estaba tardando así que fui a ver porque la tardanza.  
Cuando llegue vi a Lissana en la puerta y Juvia solo la estaba viendo , yo me acerque para invitar a Lissana a que desayunara con nosotras.

 **-Hola Lissana que bueno que pasas por acá justo estábamos por desayunar, quieres que te sirva algo-** Dije yo haciéndole la invitación.  
 **-Ya desayune con Mirajane no necesito de tu comida-** Contesto ella.  
 **-Bueno, sus platillos no tienen comparación son deliciosos -** le dije  
 **-Lucy podrías callarte-** Dijo Lissana  
 **-Disculpa, porque, ¿Te pasa algo Liss?-** Le pregunté , ella me miro de la forma mas natural que pudo.

 **-Que podría pasarme si al chico que amo lo tiene hipnotizado una zorra con tetas grandes -** Me respondió  
 **-Vaya eso es malo, puedo hacer algo para ayudarte.**  
 **-Claro que si Lucy, podrías alejarte de MI NATSU.**  
 **-Alejarme... a que te refieres, el es solo mi mejor amigo y compañero de equipo no le veo el lado malo.**  
 **-No te hagas las inocente zorras estúpida, se que te la pasas diciéndole cosas sobre mi, eso hace que se aleje y ya no me quiera.**

 **-Lissana no te estoy ofendiendo en nada, no entiendo porque te estas comportando así, si quieres pasa y platicamos tranquilamente.**

 **-No quiero pasar a una pocilga a la que llamas hogar , te lo advierto aléjate de Natsu el es mio, entendiste MIO. -** Dijo Lissana Gritándome y yo me acerque a ella y la abracé  
 **-Tranquila Liss yo solo lo quiero como un amigo y harías bonita pareja con el-** le dije en eso correspondió a mi abrazo el cual empezó ligero pero que después se fue extendiendo a uno demasiado fuerte sentía que no podía respirar mi huesos estaban tronando en eso llego Levy y me separo de ella cuando la vi estaba usando su Take Over de Conejo por eso me estaba apretando con tanta fuerza no veía a Juvia así que la busque con la mirada pero después sentí como fui lanzada con fuerza contra la pared había sido Lissana.

 **-Lissana porque le estas haciendo esto a Lu-chan -** vi como Levy hablaba en mi nombre, mi amiga fue aplastada por el conejo gigante.

 **-¡Levy!-** como pude me pare para sacar a Levy debajo de Lissana, la logre sacar pero en eso Lissana se volvió a transformar está vez en tigresa, llego y me empezó a rasguñar con sus garras la cara, las piernas, los brazos, la panza, la espalda. Yo no podía defenderme porque eso implicaría tener que golpear a mi nakama y yo sería incapaz de hacerlo. Sentí que un liquido empezaba a surgir de mis heridas con mi mano cheque y era lo que creí... sangre. Levy no respondía, luego de que Lissana la aplastara y yo la sacara vi que tenia mordidas alrededor de todo su pequeño cuerpo.

 **-¡Levy!-** gritaba yo desesperada porque no respondía, estaba inconsciente, en eso Juvia llego y se puse detrás de nosotras, Juvia iba a atacar a Lissana pero yo me interpuse para que no lo hiciera.  
 **-Juvia no la lastimes, de seguro la esta pasando mal y solo esta asustada-** Todo dio vueltas tan rápido Lissana se había transformado en un Gorila y con su mano me lanzo con tal fuerza que destruyo la mitad de mi departamento... con solo fuerza y mi cuerpo. Lissana estaba golpeando a Juvia de nuevo como tigresa, le daba patadas la estampaba contra la pared, le lanzaba cada objeto que veía contra ella, vi que le iba a lanzar un enorme mueble a Juvia, ella por su parte estaba inmóvil cuando el mueble abandono las manos de Lissana y este giraba por el aire yo como pude lance a Juvia y el impacto del mueble dio contra mi.  
- **Espero que te haya quedado bien aprendida la lección, cuando te digo que te alejes de Natsu te alejas.**

 **-E-en todo caso si eso fuera cierto, porque atacaste a Levy y a Juvia, ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto** -Le dije.

 **-Ellas al igual que tu son débiles, son unas zorras quienes solo van a alborotarle la hormona a los hombres mientras menean su culo frente a sus caras, son repugnantes y patéticas.-** Termino de decir para irse.  
 **-Chicas lo lamento, todo esto es mi culpa yo... -**  
 **-N-No fu-fue tu-tu culpa Lucy, solo querías defendernos -** Dijo Juvia en eso yo caí desmayada.

 _ **POV Mirajane**_  
Ayer le había dicho a Lucy qué iría a su casa a desayunar con ella y las demás, solo que por hacerle su desayuno a Elfman me tarde mas de lo esperado, espero que no se enojen conmigo. ya me faltaba muy poco para llegar al departamento de Lucy cuando vi que este desde afuera se veía casi todo destruido no se que habrá pasado pero tengo que ir a ayudar. Entre y lo que vi me dejo helada el lugar estaba casi por completo destruido pero no veía rastro de las chicas entre los escombros busque hasta que encontré a Levy quien tenía el cuerpo lleno de sangre con algunas marcas de dientes por el cuerpo y su cabello estaba todo malhecho. La deposite a un lado donde pudiera verla, vi a Juvia no muy lejos de allí ella no estaba tan mal como Levy, Juvia tenía algunos moretones y unas cuantas manchas de sangre con una abierta en su brazo derecho, cuando llegue al gremio debo de cerrar esa herida. Pero por más que buscaba no encontraba a Lucy, después de entre una gran pila de escombros estaba su cuerpo ensangrentado, tenía muchos moretones un chichón en la cara y su cabeza de ella no dejaba de salir sangre, me alarme. Tome un pedazo de algo que parecía una cortina y la coloque en su cabeza tratando de que de esta dejara de salir sangre, pero si las dejaba aquí seguro se desangrarían así que forme tres esferas de magia en las cuales en cada uno metí a una de las chicas, corriendo llegue al gremio entre y les dije.

 **-¡Ayúdenme chicos Lucy, Juvia y Levy están muy mal!** -de inmediato Wendy vino a curarlas con su magia yo las dejé en la enfermería del gremio, cuando salí de la enfermería vi que todos estaban llorando me acerque y vi a Lissana estaba llena de sangre, con graves heridas en su pecho, espalda,cara y cabeza estaba mucho peor que las chicas. Me acerque tome su mano y le dije.

 **-Lissana, ¿ quien te hizo esto?.**  
 **-Fue-fueron Lu-lucy, Le-vy y Juvia, ellas me hicieron esto. -** Después de aquellas palabras Lissana cayo inconsciente. Yo estaba tan molesta conmigo misma como pusieron hacerle eso a su nakama, esto no tiene perdón.

 _ **Pov Lucy (en la enfermería)**_  
Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, tomo mi cuerpo me dolía, recordé lo que paso y me alarme donde estaba y peor aún donde estaban Levy y Juvia, me levante y las vi ellas estaban despiertas en una camilla yo sonreí.  
 **-Que bueno que están bien chicas-** Dije  
 **-Gracias Lu-chan, no recuerdo como es que llegamos aquí -** Negué con la cabeza.  
 **-Yo tampoco se, pero alguien nos trajo y se lo tenemos que agradecer.**

 **-Y porque no hacerlo ahora mismo, ya que nos sentimos mejor hay que ir a agradecer -** Dijo Juvia. En eso nos levantamos y salimos de lo que parecía ser la enfermería del gremio.  
 **-Muchas gracias chicos, aun no se quien fue quien nos salvo pero les debemos mucho si no nos hubieran sacado estaríamos... -** una cachetada interrumpió mis palabras.

 **-Como se atreven a hacerlo eso a la pobre de Lissana-** Dijo Mirajane se veía muy molesta  
 **-Mira no creo que ellas le hayan hecho eso a Lissana, talvez solo se equivocó porque conozco a estas chicas y serían incapaces de hacerle daño a su nakama. -** Dijo Kana.  
 **-Mentir no es de hombres, como pudieron hacerle eso -** Elfman me golpeo en la cara.  
 **-Nosotras no e hicimos nada a Lissana ella llego a mi casa y nos empezó a Golp... -** Otro golpe me interrumpió esta vez el golpe vino de parte de Natsu.

 **-Estas tan loca por mi que casi matas a Lissana por tenerme, eres de lo peor Lucy.-** Natsu con un movimiento rápido me quemo desde el tobillo derecho hasta el hombro izquierdo fue una quemadura en diagonal. Yo no comprendía porque me estaban haciendo daño empece a recibir muchos golpes por parte de los del gremio veía sus rostros los cuales mostraban frialdad y coraje pero no solo a mi me estaban golpeando gire mi cabeza y me encontré con algo que mi corazón se Partió en mil pedazos , Gajeel había convertido su brazo en un tubo de metal y estaba golpeando a Levy con este una y otra vez primero en el estomago, después en el pecho seguido de su cara ella no dejaba de llorar y de protegía con sus pequeños brazos tratando de no salir tan lastimada. Del otro lado estaba Juvia quien Gray había hecho cuchillas de hielo ambos brazos suyos para empezar a cuchichear a Juvia quien solo se movía para que no le diera, mientras tanto a ellas y a mi todo el gremio nos estaba masacrando, llore a mares cuando Mirajane estaba en su satan soul usando su enormes garras para herirme con ellas en todo mi cuerpo sangre brotaba de mis heridas. Kana y Wendy trataban de ayudarnos entre algunos otro del gremio pero a ellos también los golpearon. Mire hacía abajo y dije:

 **-Ayúdennos .-** Una luz brillante se apodero de mi vista mis espíritus estaban frente a nosotras cubriéndonos de manera protectora. Capricornio tomo a Levy, Taurus tomo a Juvia y Loke me tomo a mi.  
 **-Loke déjenlas, no las protejan es lo mínimo que se merecen estas perras traicioneras por hacerle tanto daño a Lissana hasta llegar al punto de casi matarla-** Dijo Natsu **\- Creo que Lucy no ha tenido suficiente de su castigo debo de darle otro recuerdo. -** Natsu alcanzo a tomar mi muñeca a la cual empezó a quemar dejando las iniciales de Fairy Tail "FT". Ya no podía llorar mas mis lágrimas incontrolables y mis dos amigas, las arrastre a todo esto solo por haber estado en un mal lugar en el momento equivocado. Lo lamento tanto chicas.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrastré a mis dos mejores amigas a un callejón de golpes y puñaladas por la espalda, estaba todo mal me pudieron haber hecho todo lo que quisieran a mi pero a mis amigas no, se metieron con ellas y ahora les toca pagar por los vasos rotos. Definitivamente estoy enojada.

Loke me sostenía con fuerza pero al ver mi aura me soltó dejándome de pie.

Todo Fairy Tail estaba brillando ese brillo venia de mi.

PoV yo :3

Fairy Tail se empezó a iluminar el Lucy era quien provocaba eso. Sus ojos se tornaron color dorado su ropa cambio a un vestido Rojo largo dejando ver sus bien dotadas curvas. Lucy estaba levitando. Todos se asombraron.

 **-La princesa celestial ha despertado por su culpa todo el mundo va a pagar por lo que han hecho, talvez no hoy... talvez no mañana pero tendrán remordimiento en sus corazones y ese remordimiento cargara con ustedes el reto de sus vidas. Pagaran por habernos hecho daño Fairy Tail siempre lo recordaran-** Terminó de decir Lucy un brillo de nuevo cegó los ojos de todos en Fairy Tail. Lucy, Levy y Juvia junto con los espíritus habían desaparecido en una estela fugaz dorada.

Todos estaban sorprendidos nunca habían visto algo así, el silencio reinaba en el lugar nadie se atrevía a hablar, no sabían lo que les esperaba y no se molestaban en pensar en ello. El silencio fue interrumpido por cierta maga del animal soul quien caminando salió de la enfermería del gremio, arrastrando sus pies como si dolor tuviera en estos.

 **-Lucy es una perra, además de una zorra débil junto con sus dos amigas que igual son como ella, solo quería llamar la atención de todos ustedes y lo logro no crean ni una de las palabras que ha dicho de seguro son mentiras, yo en cambio la estoy pasando muy mal todo mi cuerpo duele y creo que miles de mis huesos están rotos -** Dijo cayendo al suelo de una manera demasiado fingida .

Todo el mundo fue en su ayuda.

Pronto Fairy Tail sufriría por lo que acaba de suceder.

Pov Lucy en el mundo celestial

Abrí mis ojos, los sentía demasiado pesados y como pude me senté, para después encontrarme con mis dos mejores amigas.

 **-Lu-chan ,¿qué fue todo eso?-** (De que me estaba hablando Levy.)

 **-¿De qué hablas Levy-chan?, no entiendo. -** Le respondí sin tener idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

 **-Si Lucy-san eso fue grandioso , como lo hiciste y como es que estabas levitando eso me dejo sorprendida-** Dijo Juvia.

 **-Chicas no entiendo de que me están hablando -** Dije yo.

En eso se acercan mis espíritus.

 **-Lucy... tu eres una princesa -** Loke

 **-Jajaja no entiendo de que me están hablando chicos, explíquenme por favor** -Dije yo.

 **-Lucy cada 100 años nace una princesa la cual gobernara en Earthland, protegerá a todo aquel que lo necesite y siempre entregara todo de si misma para ayudar a los demás. Es una vieja profecía pero narra lo siguiente :**

 _"Después de una traición en su nombre renace la princesa celestial, quien gobernara y protegerá todo junto a dos princesas mas las cuales ayudaran a regir la paz en todo el mundo. Dichas princesas gozan de tener belleza, inteligencia, fuerza y poder suficiente para acabar con todos los males que se presenten. "_

 **-Eso dice la profecía Lucy tu además de Juvia y Levy son princesas. Nosotros pensamos que la princesa celestial era tu madre, pero Layla no sufrió de ninguna traición el día que marco su hora su poder como maga celestial fue transmitido a un cetro mágico el cual contiene todos sus recuerdos y su magia, ella no solo había sido maga celestial sino también dominaba otras magias supongo que ha escuchado acerca de las "Lost magic" Tu madre poseía gran cantidad de ellas pero no las pudo aprovechar debido a su muerte, en sus momentos de agonía paso todo su poder al cetro y este ahora se encuentra perdido deberán encontrarlo ya que un gran mal se acerca y ustedes van a ser las únicas que puedan detenerlo, pensamos que en los terrenos Heartfilia puede estar escondido el mapa que lleva a ese cetro pero antes de buscarlo deberán fortalecerse, nosotros y unos cuantos amigos les ayudaremos a entrenar y aprender mas magias. -** Termino de narrar Loke.

 **-Yo soy una princesa -** Levy no se lo podía creer.

 **-Y yo también -** Juvia no encontraba las palabras.

 **-Eso si que no me lo esperaba, nosotras ser princesas es algo increíble aún no entiendo como es que serán nuestros entrenamientos y las magias que aprenderemos además de... -** Decía yo hasta que fui interrumpida.

 **-Hime por favor deje de hablar tan rápido, nosotros las ayudaremos en todo lo que este en nuestro alcance, además de que siempre las protegeremos su deber como princesas aún esta muy lejos el momento es el que deberán de vivir. -** Decía Virgo.

 **-Debido al reciente suceso en Fairy Tail deberán dar muchas respuestas acerca de lo ocurrido y no sabemos si... -** Está vez yo interrumpí a Capricornio.

 **-Yo dejare Fairy Tail-** Dije cabizbaja.

 **-Lu-chan…**

 **-Lucy...**

 **-Se que es algo que nos afecto pero yo no puedo seguir en un gremio en el cual fui golpeada y tratada brutalmente, no creyeron a nuestra palabra decidieron hacer todo lo que querían y nosotras fuimos quienes pagaron los platos rotos, no podemos... puedo permitirme seguir en un lugar así, antes todo era bueno con magia y buenos sentimientos ahora esta todo mal no creo que el gremio vuelva a ser el mismo de antes , chicas no quiero arrastrarlas a esto.**

 **-Yo también dejare Fairy Tail -** Dijo Levy.

 **-Yo también renunciare a ser parte de Fairy Tail.**

 **-Chicas ustedes no pueden hacer eso, aman el gremio**

 **-Al igual que tu Lucy, me parte el corazón tener que dejar a los seres que amo pero ellos han cambiado, ya no son los mismos Gajeel... no me dolieron sus golpes me dolió que el estuviera ayudando a golpearnos el simple hecho de no creerme eso para mi fue devastador... Yo lo amaba pero... no puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, me duele bastante en el corazón toda esta traición y sufrimiento que nos hicieron... esto que siento se está transformando en odio. -** Termino de decir Levy.

 **-Cuando entre a Fairy Tail no entre porque estuviera Gray sino por el compañerismo el amor entre todo el gremio, la unión y la fuerza que surgía de esta pero... Fue un gran golpe el que nos hayan traicionado y peor aún el que no hayan creído en nuestra palabra no debo de tener remordimientos pero todos aquellos que nos hicieron daño en un futuro lo pagaran sea como sea ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas y como me trataba y como me trato Gray ha hecho que todo el amor qué tenía por el se transformara en odio. Gajeel era como un hermano para mi y ver como me lastimaba y peor aún como lastimo a Levy me hizo reflexionar en si nos merecemos estar en un gremio así, yo iré a donde vayan ustedes dos chicas porque son mis mejores amigas y sin ustedes yo sola no podría, Lucy permíteme salirme de todo esto quiero ir a donde vayan ustedes.**

 **-Entonces ya tomaron su decisión, dejaran junto conmigo Fairy Tail... las amo chicas-** dicho esto mis dos amigas me abrazaron. **\- Hay que ir a anunciar que dejamos Fairy Tail.**

 _*************Al día siguiente 7u7 ************_

Después de todo el asunto en el mundo celestial nos fuimos a mi casa en donde las chicas pasaron la noche en mi casa, mis espíritus habían reconstruido el lugar con su propia magia los amo demasiado :').

 **-Levy-** la empecé a llamar picándole con mi dedo su rostro, ella no contestaba **-Leeevy -** está vez le empecé a picar con mi dedo su panza y nada **-Levy -** está vez le pique suavemente detrás de su oreja con mi dedo.

 **-Mmmm eso se siente rico-** Me puse toda roja y deje de hacer eso- **Espera … pero ¿que coño he dicho? -** Se levanto de inmediato y yo solo me empecé a reír. Después le hice señal de guardar silencio y le susurre uñas palabras en el oído.

Vimos a Juvia en dormida y dijimos ambas.

 **-Oh Juuuuuviiia-** con voz cantarina. Como ella no nos respondió nos lanzamos sobre ella quedando en bolita todas para después reírnos juntas

 **-Jajajaja ya desperté... quiten esa mano de ahí -** Quien sabe que era lo que sintió Juvia nos paremos de inmediato y vimos en e

y vimos en el pecho de Juvia había un caracol estaba pasando por su cuerpo bajo su pijama.

 **-iiiiiugh iuuuugh-** Le quite el caracol de encima y lo puse en la ventana.

 **-Jajajaja Juvia debiste de ver tu cara. -** decía yo entre risas.

 **-Asi que fuiste tu ehhhh Lucy e.e)r -**

 **-Nonononono yo estaba dormida y...-** Juvia se lanzo sobre mi junto con Levy Lara hacerme cosquillas.

 **-Ya es la hora chicas-** Dije seria, después de habernos arreglado salimos en camino a Fairy Tail, no nos tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar.

Al entrar todos se nos quedaban viendo y no nos importo fuimos directamente a la oficina del maestro. Tocamos a puerta y después se oyó un "Pase". por lo que entramos, de inmediato el maestro se levanto de su silla.

 **-Maestro queremos hablar con usted. -** Dije con voz decidida.

 **-Hijas ya me contaron todo lo que paso y se que ustedes serian incapaces de hacer algo así pero no tengo como comprobarlo hijas lo lamento.-** En eso se vio a Juvia abrir la boca pero rápidamente la cerro, parecía que iba a decir algo pero decidió callarlo.

No sabía que decirle al maestro no tenia forma de comprobarlo si le decía lo que ocurrió en mi departamento de igual manera pensaría que ahí atacamos a Lissana y aunque le mostrara el mismo ya esté esta reparado. Tenía un dilema en la cabeza no tenia forma de probarle al maestro lo sucedido ya nuestras heridas fueron curadas menos las quemaduras que me hizo Natsu. Levy iba a decir algo pero en eso Mirajane entro a la habitación sin permiso y solo para decir.

 **-Maestro pero que están haciendo estas aquí.-** "Estas" Mirajane a quien tanto admiraba tratándonos de esa manera.

 **-Bueno maestro ya nos retiramos y sobre lo que le dijimos no nos retractaremos así que puede hacerlo ya. -** Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, mire mi mano y sobre esta ya no estaba la marca de Fairy Tail, aquella marca que me alegro tanto mi primer día aquí todo era único y pensar que las cosas terminarían así, casi lo olvido de mi bolsa saque unas cartas le iba a decir algo al maestro pero el con ver las cartas solo asintió dándome a entender que el las entregaría. Bajemos del segundo piso y nos disponíamos a irnos hasta que se empezaron a murmurar muchas cosas.

 **-Vaya así que se han rendido y han dejado el gremio.**

 **-Pero quien quisiera a chicas tan débiles.**

 **-Solo estorbaban.**

 **-Así gastan menos oxigeno en este lugar.**

Me detuve quería decirles algo pero...

 **-Ya váyanse, córranle rápido.**

Mire a mis amigas y nos tomamos de las manos y recitamos.

 **-Adiós Fairy Tail, sabemos que ya no nos quieren en el gremio pero pronto se darán cuenta del error que han cometido, esto no se quedara así nos volveremos mas fuertes y les daremos su lección, tomen esto conlleva un hasta pronto o si quieren como una advertencia.**

 _ **"El día en que se den cuenta, se van a arrepentir de todo el daño que nos han causado tendrán dolor en sus corazones y el recuerdo de lo que nos han hecho no los dejara con la conciencia limpia, van a terminar implorándonos en regresar pero para entonces ya será bastante tarde, les agradecemos la hospitalidad que nos tuvieron antes como gremio, aquí se acaba el recital que les damos por dejarnos tener TRAICIÓN, SUFRIMIENTO Y ODIO... cuídense porque lo necesitarán "**_

Las chicas se soltaron de las manos y salieron de ahí.

 **-Ya todo esta hecho chicas-** Dije.

 **-Ya no hay vuelta atrás -** Dijo Levy.

 **-Pero no será la última vez que los veamos porque nos volveremos fuertes. -** Dijo Juvia.

 **-De mi cuenta corre que si. -** Dije yo, con voz firme.

 **-Oigan chicas...**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Oigan chicas que les parece si vamos a entrenar -** Dijo Juvia.

 **-Es una buena idea-** La apoye.

 **-Bueno pero ¿Dónde ?-** Pregunto Levy.

 **-Chicas... he estado pensando que tal si nos mudamos, ya saben ir a un lugar lejos para que así sea mas tranquilo entrenar y no tener problemas con "ellos" … sé que ya estamos decididas yo odio Fairy Tail completamente** (excluyendo a algunos) **no podría aceptar que por estar cerca ellos nos llegaran a atacar o algo parecido... no soportaría perderlas. Ustedes y mis espíritus son todo lo que tengo y..**. - Juvia y Levy me abrazaron.

 **-Lucy sabemos que te preocupas por nosotras , por mi esta bien eso de ir a otra ciudad así estaremos mas tranquilas y podremos entrenar en paz. -** Dijo Juvia.

 **-¿Chicas tienen dinero ?-** Preguntó Levy.

 **-Yo tengo algo de jewels-** dijo Juvia.

 **-Yo no tengo mucho más que lo de mis 5 últimas misiones, ya que pagar la renta del departamento es algo caro … aproximadamente tengo como 1,500,000 jewels. -** dije yo.

 **-Yo ahorré lo de mis últimas 10 misiones ya que Jet y Droy pagaban mi renta xD, tengo como 2150, 000 jewels y tu Juvia?-** Dijo Levy.

 **-Tengo como 1,200,000 jewels -** respondió ella.

- **Juntas tenemos 4,850,000 de Jewels suficiente para comprarnos cosas nuevas como ropa e incluso una casa. -** Dijo Levy.

 **-Nos saldría mas barato primero tomar nuestras cosas y subirnos al tren sino nunca saldremos de Magnolia, andando chicas-** Fuimos a mi departamento por todas nuestras cosas pero yo antes le había dicho a Loke que comprara tres boletos a algún lugar lejano en el cual pudiéramos entrenar pacíficamente. Después de unas cuantas horas llegamos a la estación de trenes, ya habíamos terminado de subir todo y dije:

 **-Bueno chicas, aquí comienza nuestra aventura. -** Ellas asintieron.

 _*************** En Fairy Tail ******************_

Pov Yo :3

Erza entro muy agitada al gremio. Rompiendo por completo las sillas y unas cuantas mesas .

 **-Maestro como están Lucy, Juvia y Levy?-** Dijo Erza alarmada

 **-Ara, Ara pero porque preguntas por esas traidoras-** Quien hablo fue Mirajane con su típica sonrisa.

 **-Mira...¿de qué estas hablando? -** Cuestiono Erza.

 **-Pues de que ellas hirieron de gravedad a Lissana y por eso abandonaron el gremio, pero no te preocupes Erza ya les dimos su merecido a esas tres. -** Dijo Mirajane.

 **-¡QUE HICIERON QUEEEE! -** Grito Erza.

 **-Erza no grites, no estamos sordos. -** Dijo Natsu.

 **-Aun recuerdo los gritos desgarradores que daban esas tres-** Siguió Gray.

 **-Y no dejaban de llorar, son patéticas. -** Dijo Gajeel.

 **-Pero que todos se volvieron unos idiotas, ellas no hicieron eso-** Les contesto Erza.

 **-Claro que lo hicieron, Lissana llego muy herida y dijo que habían sido Lucy, Juvia y Levy, por eso les dimos su merecido Y maltratar hermanas de otros no es de hombres-** Fue Elfman quien dijo eso.

 **-Todos son unos idiotas, imbéciles, ineptos... malditos, como se atrevieron... -** Erza con cada palabra empezaba a caer lentamente mientras lloraba. **\- Yo sé toda la verdad.**

 **-La verdad de que-** dijo Mirajane.

 **-De que Lissana hirió a Lucy, Levy y Juvia, por eso ellas no fueron quienes le hicieron eso a Lissana.**

 **-Haber cuéntanos como fue todo según tu Erza, porque que yo sepa tu estabas de misión y es imposible que las hayas visto. -** Dijo Natsu.

 **\- Porque no lo ven ustedes mismos-Erza saco una lacrima de Visión -** Está Lacrima tiene grabado todo lo que paso.

Pov Erza.

 _Flashback..._

 _Ya llevaba tres días en mi misión me faltaban algunas horas para llegar a mi destino, en eso recibo una llamada de conexión era desde la casa de Lucy, pero esa lacrima de conexión sola la tenía con ella para las Emergencias por lo cual contesté inmediatamente , del otro lado estaba Juvia._

 _-Erza-San Juvia, Lucy y Levy están siendo atacadas por Lissana. Ella llego como si nada cuando nosotras estábamos por desayunar y Lucy la invito pero Lissana no quiso y empezó a golpear brutalmente a Lucy, después aplasto a Lissana y... - La interrumpí._

 _ **\- Juvia coloca la lacrima para que pueda ver que es lo que está pasando y no dirijas la palabra a la lacrima-** Ella hizo lo que le pedí. _

_Desde la lacrima se veía como Lissana estaba atacando a las chicas Juvia iba a combatir contra la arpía pero Lucy no la dejo, Lucy fue a quien más hirieron. Tanto horror y sangre veía desde el otro lado Lissana las dejo en el piso llenas de sangre y diciéndole a Lucy qué lo tomara como una lección para que se alejara de Natsu, después de eso las chicas ya no se movían y la conexión se desconecto._

 _Estaba muy enojada, pero Magnolia quedaba muy lejos y vi a un chico Peliazul con una chica pelirosa de inmediato supe quienes eran. Llegue corriendo a abrazar a Jellal mientras lloraba, le conté todo lo que paso y utilizo su magia (con la que se mueve a gran velocidad no recuerdo como se llama Gomen ) para llegar lo mas rápido posible el me tomo en brazos y se dirigió a máxima velocidad a Magnolia, pero aun así llegue tarde._

 _Fin del Flashback._

 **-No se que fue lo que hizo Lissana para aparecer aquí toda golpeada pero las chicas estaban demasiado heridas como para hacerle algo asi a Lissana, ellas no fueron las que hicieron eso.-** Afirmé yo.

-Pero entonces quien le hizo eso a mi hermana -Pregunto a nadie en particular Mirajane.

 **-Solo hay una forma de saber eso-** Entre muy enojada a la enfermería del gremio donde se veía a Lissana fingir dormir yo la tome y la lance contra el suelo, sino hubiera estado fingiendo no gritaría "Auchh" .La tome del brazo y la saque frente a todo el gremio.

 **-Deja de tratarme así Erza yo ML te he hecho nada. -** Dijo ella.

 **-A mi no querida pero a mis amigas asi, asi que di nos quien te hizo esas heridas. -** Dije yo con voz firme.

 **-Fueron Lucy, Juvia y Levy. -** Contesto yo la empecé a zarandear de un lado a otro.

 **-Contesta con la verdad perra infeliz. -** Dije yo.

 **-Que fueron ellas. -** Volvió a mentir.

Yo con mis fuerzas la toma y la lance contra la pared aprisionándola re-equipando con mi armadura de alas negras, amenazándola con mi filosa espada.

 **-Ahora juguemos a verdad o muere, algo muy divertido para mi, tu decides que elección tomar. -** Le dije sosteniendo mi espada mas cercas de su cuello.

 **-Fue-fueron Lu... -** Mi espada casi estaba por tocar su piel cuando **\- Contraté a una mago oscuro el cual se especializa en maquillar tiene magia de apariencia el maquillo mi piel para que luciera como si estuviera gravemente herida y yo solo actúe como que me sentía mal ¡Erza no me mates!. -** Lancé su cuerpo lejos de mi vista **\- Mira-nee viste lo que me hizo Erza.**

Mirajane se acerco a Lissana parecía que esta fuera a levantarla pero no fue así, le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que la lanzó del otro lado del gremio.

 **-Yo no te eduque así Lissana, porque mentiste de esa forma, nosotros tratamos muy mal a las chicas por una estúpida obsesión que no cabe en tu cabeza. Has perdido mi respeto de ahora en adelante para mi hermano murió hace años en una misión por causa de su hermano.**

Me limité a solo ver como Lissana se ponía a llorar esperando a que alguien la consolara.

 **-Ni trates de que alguien te consuele porque nadie ira tras una mentirosa egoísta. -** Dije yo.

( (/*-*)/ Erza nuestra salvadora)

En eso veo como sale el maestro de su despacho .

 **-Pero que es todo este ruido mocosos.** -Dijo el.

 **-Bueno maestro pues es el ruido de la traición y la verdad a flote. -** El maestro me vio con cara de duda **\- Resulta que nuestras nakamas Lucy, Juvia y Levy fueron acusadas profundamente de traición al haber "Herido" a un nakama lo cual ellas no hicieron, ya les conté a todos que fue lo que paso ese día y el como Lissana hizo para parecer herida lo cual ella no estaba, solamente era magia de apariencia. Maestro permítame decir que estoy decepcionada de todos en el gremio, como ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de preguntarles que fue lo que paso, me repugna estar en un gremio en el que se vea la :**

 _ **"traición de la familia"**_

 _ **"El sufrimiento de nuestros nakamas"**_

 _ **" Y el odio que ahora les tienen"**_

 **-Espero ver algún día como les patean el trasero y el ver cuanto sufren por ellas, porque no creo que los vayan a perdonar entienden, ellas podrán ser comprensivas pero para todo hay una límite y ustedes lo cruzaron. -** Terminé de decirles.

( (/*-*)/ por eso te amamos Erza, le hace un altar en su nombre ok no xD)

Supe en la cara de algunos que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con mis amigas y se que con esas personas son con las que puedo confiar.

 _************ En Algún Lugar Lejano***********_

 **-Hemos llegado...**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hemos llegado...**

 _En Fairy Tail_

 _Pov Erza (/*-*)/_

 **-Erza, Lucy dejo unas cartas antes de irse, podrías leerlas en voz alta para que podamos escucharte -Me dijo el maestro , quien me entrego las cartas ya fuera del sobre.**

 _"Fairy Tail :_

 _Por medio de esta carta queremos hacerles saber el odio que les tenemos (por sus excepciones ) nos han causado mucho daño y eso no es algo fácil de olvidar. Los momentos que pasamos con ustedes fueron únicos y creímos que iban a ser para siempre... Pero no fue así. Me complace decirles que actualmente ya saben la verdad y que algunos estarán arrepentidos o quizás no. El punto es que fueron muy crueles con nosotras, Levy era de las que más tiempo estuvieron mucho antes de que esa arpía entrará, quizás no nos creyeron a Juvia y a mi por el simple hecho de que yo tenia cerca de un año en el gremio y Juvia venir de un gremio enemigo, en esas circunstancias Levy se sintió mas que traicionada , yo simplemente quiero decirles a todos ustedes que nos hicieron daño lo van a pagar muy caro y talvez piensen que son muchas palabras y que necesitare mostrárselos con acciones y ya verán nos volveremos fuertes. Gracias a ustedes creamos una gruesa capa de frialdad a la cual muy pocos podrán traspasar si piensan seguir con sus traiciones adelante, pero que no sufran las personas que en verdad valen la pena._

 _Con esto nos despedimos de ustedes, siendo un hasta pronto ya que cuando los volvamos a ver cobraremos la que nos deben._

 _Atentamente :_

 _Levy Macgarden_

 _Juvia Loxar_

 _y Lucy Heartfilia. "_

 **-Son unos idiotas -** Dije yo llorando a pesar de que me quería ver fuerte e indiferente a ellos no pude.

 _"Querida Erza (/*-*)/_

 _Sabemos que tu no estuviste el día en que sucedió toda esta tragedia pero eres lo suficientemente buena como para desenmascarar la verdad ante todos y por eso estamos agradecidas. Siempre fuiste una gran amiga y lo seguirás siendo. Te amamos siempre estuviste para nosotras cuando te necesitamos y eres la maga mas fuerte que conocemos no simplemente en magia sino que también en corazón. Quizás estés enojada con nosotras por no habernos despedido de ti pero siempre estarás en nuestros pensamientos. Hay algunos del gremio a quienes vale la pena hablarles, aquellas personas que intentaron defendernos como seguramente tu ya te habrás dado cuenta de quienes son. Esperamos verte pronto y anímate a seguir, nosotras lo haremos y sabemos que tu también lo haras._

 _De Momento nos despedimos pero siempre estarás en nuestro pensamiento cuídate y protege todo aquello que se lo merezca._

 _Atentamente :_

 _Tus amigas Levy, Juvia y Lucy."_

A pesar de todo creen que estoy enojada con ellas jajaja eso no fue su culpa chicas espero verlas pronto.

 _"Little Wendy (/QuQ)/_

 _Hola Wendy queremos agradecerte que nos hayas intentado proteger, siempre fuiste para nosotras como una hermana menor y lo seguirás siendo._

(De parte de Lucy)

 _Pequeña quiero que te hagas muy fuerte si, para que defiendas todo lo que creas que sea bueno, eres una gran maga, no te menosprecies por ello . Tu mas que nadie sabes que te amo linda eres la hermana que siempre quise tener y a pesar de no ser fuerte siempre buscaba la forma de protegerte aunque la vida me fuera en eso. No te preocupes por ya sabes que tarde o temprano llegara el momento de que florezcas y quisiera ver lo hermosa que serás._

 _(De parte de las 3)_

 _Cuidate , protege a Charle, Happy y a Lily._

 _Te queremos mucho._

 _Tus amigas: Lucy, Levy Y Juvia. "_

Wendy eres fuerte tu y yo lucharemos por ellas.

 **"Antes que nada ¡KANA NO LEAS NI ESCUCHES ESTA CARTA SI ESTAS BORRACHA! te necesitamos sobria xD. "**

 **Sabemos que amas beber perlas amiga eso te va a llegar a hacer un mal asi que deberías moderar no se quizás restar unos 50 barriles a tu dieta xD. Agradecemos que nos hayas ayudado con lo que paso por ello te llegaron a hacer daño a ti y a Wendy y nos disculpamos por eso. Quisiéramos decirte tantas cosas pero eso será cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Kana deberías de tener mas contacto con tu padre, yo estuve tanto tiempo con el mío pero fue como si no hubiera estado con el, tu tienes la oportunidad de recuparar el tiempo perdido además de que el esta vivo y siempre estará para ti dale una oportunidad.**

 **Es muy corta la carta lo sabemos pero lo demás se los diremos cuando nos encontremos de nuevo. Te queremos."**

Antes de seguir leyendo las demás cartas en voz alta decidí leerlas en mi mente las que seguían eran para Natsu, Gajeel Y Gray. Esos estúpidos no se merecen saber que les dice las chicas.

 **-Lucy, Levy, Juvia perdónenme por lo que voy a hacer-** tomé las cartas de esos tres y las rompí en un millón de pedazos para después depositarlos en un jarro lleno de cerveza así no podrán reconstruirlas.

 **-¿Para quienes eran esas cartas?-** preguntaron los tres idiotas.

 **-Eran para ustedes** -Contesté con una sonrisa.

 **-Porque hiciste eso, queremos saber que es lo que nos escribieron-** Dijeron y ya se me estaba acabando la paciencia que había recobrado hasta que exploté re-equipando mi armadura del purgatorio.

 **-No se merecen ni tienen el derecho de saber que es lo que les quisieron decir, fueron tan estúpidos como para no escucharlas en su momento, quizás yo no estuve en ese momento pero si hubiera estado ustedes ya no estarían vivos y lo digo enserio. Traicionaron de la peor forma a las chicas y ni siquiera las dejaron hablar son unos ineptos debería darles vergüenza el siquiera pensar en ellas. Si se atreven a buscarlas los golpeare hasta dejarlos deformes entendieron. -** les dije.

 **-A-aye-** dijeron ellos.

Con eso las últimas cartas que habían se las entregue a sus respectivos dueños para que las leyeran ellos solos. Tome una misión clase S y me lleve conmigo a Kana y a Wendy.

 _Fin Pov Erza._

 _En Flower Crown_

 **-Hemos llegado-** Dije con algo de nostalgia.

 **-Si, es un lugar muy lindo Lucy, como sabias a donde ir-** Me pregunto Levy.

 **-Bueno no se a que te refieres con saber a donde ir-** Dije yo algo confundida.

 **-Pues si se ve que este es un lugar mágico -** Respondió ella.

 **-Pues no se, solo me atrajo porque esta muy lejos además de que me gusto el nombre jejeje no todos los días vienes a visitar Flower Crown. -** contesté.

 **-Pienso que es un lugar muy hermoso, Chicas hay que buscar donde pasar la noche-** Dijo Juvia.

Así sin mas palabras fuimos a buscar algún hotel que quedara cercas de donde íbamos a entrenar , después de registrarnos salimos a explorar un bosque para asegurarnos de que era un buen lugar para entrenar. Nos adentramos mas en el hasta llegar a una cascada muy hermosa, en definitiva era un lugar mágico, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta las chicas estaban descansando en el césped, yo me recosté junto a un árbol para intentar dormir un poco cuando algo me cayo en la cabeza. Me gire para ver que era y era una manzana la cual me llamo la atención ya que era de color dorado.

 **-Oh acaso me encontrado con la manzana de la discordia, aquel fruto prohibido que se ve tan delicioso que me comeré :3 -** Le iba a dar una mordida hasta que escuche.

 **-No me comas por favor -** Me sorprendí la manzana me estaba hablando la lance y está no cayo muy lejos.

 **-Auch, podrías tener mas cuidado -** Decía la manzana.

 **-WTF ya me volví loca una manzana me está hablando -** Dije yo algo asustada dando oraciones al cielo.

 **-No soy una manzana -** Debajo de la manzana vi un muy diminuto ser.

 **-Entonces … ¿qué es lo que eres?-** le cuestioné.

 **-Soy un hada-** un hada O.O, ella se acerco a mi volando para después posicionarse en mi mano, viéndolo bien no era tan pequeña, media cerca de 25 centímetros su cabello era color Lila traía puesto un vestido morado y sus alas eran hermosos de un tono verde con destellos morados y rosas.

 **-¿Cual es tu nombre ?-** Le pregunté

 **-Mi nombre es Serena -** Me contestó - **¿ y el tuyo ?.**

 **-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia -** Ella se quedo muda algo que no entendí con mi dedo lo acerque hasta su pequeño cuerpo **\- estas bien, ¿te pasa algo?.** -Ella hizo una reverencia y yo me sorprendí.

 **-Es un gusto por fin conocerla princesa Lucy. -** Otra vez lo de princesa me pregunto si ella sabrá algo.

 **-Bueno Serena no tomes tantas formalidades, que es lo que necesitas** -le dije.

 **-Como la Profecía lo dice, tengo que entrenar a dos de las tres princesas -** Entrenar mmmm a que se referirá.

 **-A que te refieres con entrenar -** Le dije en forma de pregunta.

 **-Tengo que enseñarte a ti princesa Lucy y a la princesa Levy la magia de las hadas, es como un dragón slayer pero en hada. -** me sonrío.

 **-Entonces nos enseñaras a ser Fairy Slayer?** \- ella asintió.

 **-En efecto, aunque no se si se le pueda llamar así pero si ese es el nombre que desean darle que así sea. -** Se sentó en mi mano.

 **-¿En qué consiste el entrenamiento para ser Fairy Slayer?**

 **-Bueno, no es tanto como con los dragon Slayer ya que usan garra del dragon de... alas del dragon de... y nosotras no somos así, usamos mas los hechizos y magias curativas aunque si hay una que otra cosa como los dragon Slayer, algo así como viento de las hadas, alas cortantes, soplido de las hadas entre otras cosas así-** me explicó.

 **-Oh suena muy interesante, tengo una duda-** ella me puso atención **\- ¿porque dijiste que nada mas nos entrenarias a Levy y a mi?, Juvia también está con nosotras y por lo que me dijeron ella también es una de las princesas.**

 **-Jejeje es que ella aprenderá otra clase de magia, a ella no le corresponde esta, sino a Levy ella es como nuestra hada mayor, tiene el talento y gentileza para ser una, claro que Juvia también posee eso pero nosotras las hadas la hemos elegido a ella para que nos represente. Tu Lucy por tu parte aprenderás a ser una Fairy Slayer además de lo que será Juvia y tu tendrás otra magia aparte de esas dos. Tu puedes aprender todas pero ellas solo una, en este caso Levy será un hada, Juvia será otra cosa y tu también pero además de la magia personal para ti, aprenderás la mía y la que aprenda Juvia. -** Estos es mucho, creo que será divertido todo esto.

 **-¿Y cuando empezamos?**

 **-Mañana empezara su entrenamiento, pero antes hay que avisarles-** Yo asentí y nos fuimos con las chicas las cuales estaban dormidas iba a tomar algo de agua de la cascada pero Serena me hizo una señal para no hacerlo.

 **-Encanto de las hadas rayo de fotones -** Dijo la pequeña hada, de su mano salió un pequeño rayo color morado el cual se veía como una especie de laser este dio directo en la pierna de Juvia y en la mano de Levy, ellas despertaron sobresaltadas.

 **-Lucy e.e-** me vieron con cara de "morirás " hasta que se percataron de la hadita que se sentó en. mi hombro, Ambas empezaron a tallarse los ojos.

 **-Juvia lánzame algo de agua a la cara-** la nombrada hizo eso y Levy seguía tallándose los ojos **-tu también la ves-** Juvia asintió.

 **-Chicas, quiero presentarles a Serena como ven ella es un hada. -** Serena fue volando para colocarse en la rodilla de Levy.

 **\- Princesas es un gusto conocerlas, princesa Levy será un placer enseñarle a ser una Fairy Slayer y usted princesa Juvia aprenderá un poco de la magia de sirenas.**

 **-Yo no sabía eso de Juvia-** dije alzando la mano en forma de duda.

 **-No es la magia que te dije que aprenderá está es otra aunque será muy ligera.**

 **-Una Fairy Slayer, no comprendo, no recuerdo haber leído de las hadas llegue a pensar que no …-** Alguien la interrumpió a lo de volteamos a ver se quien era aquella voz.

 **-En efecto las hadas existen y...**


	5. Chapter 5

**-En efecto las hadas existen y no te atrevas a decir que lo contrario ya que cada vez que dices algo así una muere. -** Me quede asombrada por ver de quien se trataba, ante nosotras se encontraba la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis.  
 **-Primera como es que te podemos ver si ya no pertenecemos a Fairy Tail -** Dije yo, aun no salía de mi asombro.  
 **-Eso se debe a que yo decido quien me puede ver, además de que ustedes son las tres princesas de la profecía-** Otra vez con lo de la profecía sigo sin entender eso, aún hay muchas lagunas en mi cabeza para poder descifrar lo que está pasando **. - Sabían que yo soy un hada.-** Las tres negamos con la cabeza **. - Bueno les contaré una pequeña historia.**

(Si leyeron el maga de Fairy Tail Zero van a poder entender mejor y si no pues de igual manera daré un pequeño resumen con algunas cosas que le agregare)  
 ** _"Hace algunos años (varios ) (Isla Tenroujima) cuando yo tenía cerca de 9 años trabajaba en un gremio oscuro del cual mis padres habían sido miembros y como no tenía magia y aún era joven para ser maga oficial se e encargaba hacer cosas de limpieza en aquel gremio a pesar de que me trataran mal yo seguía ahí ya que no tenía a donde más ir , un día magos de otros gremios vinieron a atacar y no podían con ellos yo huí de allí no sin antes rescatar a una persona a la cual yo consideraba mi amiga su nombre era Zeira ambas escapamos de aquella catástrofe. Cuando regresamos para ver a los magos ya no había rastro de ellos y todos estaban muertos yaciendo en el suelo. Zeira y yo decidimos vivir cerca de un enorme árbol el cual tenía una ciudad abandonada prácticamente en la isla solo existíamos ella y yo. A pesar de que me sentía muy triste por todo lo que había pasado y deseaba tanto llorar para desahogarme no lo hice ya que mis padres me habían dicho que si lloraba no vería nunca a las hada. Por lo que después de unos años pudimos ver, recuerdo que Zeira estaba muy sorprendida, ya que siempre se burlaba que las llegaría a conocer. Ese hermoso día en que mis sueños se hicieron realidad al conocer a las hadas ellas me enseñaron su magia lo que me convirtió en la primera Hada que había nacido como humana, a parte de la magia que aprendí debido a los libros aprender con las hadas fue algo maravilloso, yo escogí como quería que fuera mi apariencia cuando llegue a convertirme completamente en una había optado por unas pequeñas alas en mi espalda pero además de esas yo pedí uñas extras una de cada lado de mi cabeza he ahí porque tengo esta apariencia. Luego de que los años pasaran junto con unos amigos fundamos Fairy Tail, el nombre lo decidimos ya que quien prácticamente lo había fundado era yo, el significado de Fairy Tail es "Cola de Hada" pero como sabrán las hadas no tenemos cola es solo significativo, con cola de hada me refería a la esperanza que hay en cada una de las hadas existentes. Esa pequeña esperanza en mi persona fue el creer a pesar de todo en ella, cada quien puede interpretarlo a su gusto pero esa para mí fue la razón. Ahora sé que lamentablemente ya no pertenecen al gremio pero las podré seguir viendo y con más frecuencia debido a que esta magia tiene una conexión especial con todas las hadas. Lucy dentro de algún tiempo te tendré que contar muchas cosas, sé que te debes de encontrar muy confundida tu junto con tus amigas pero luego les contaré todo aquello que depara para su futuro. Por mientras deberán de esforzarse con su entrenamiento sea cuan duro sea, confío en ustedes y sé que lo lograran, de momento me despido chicas después vendré a visitarlas. Adiós Princesas."_**

Terminó de decir la primera para después desaparecer.  
En verdad tengo muchas dudas pero sé que luego Mavis las resolverá.  
 **-Bueno chicas eso debía de ser una gran sorpresa, mañana empieza su entrenamiento por mientras vayan a descansar nos vemos mañana. -** Serena desapareció en una estela color morado.

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos al hotel, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar nos detuvimos debido a que en algún lugar de la ciudad se escuchó una explosión por lo que mis amigas y yo fuimos a dónde provenía aquel ruido.

Al llegar vimos a tres magos tumbados en el piso mientras que otros que se veían malvados lo pude sentir con su magia, las chicas y yo nos volteamos a vernos para después asentir diciéndonos que acabaríamos con ellos.

 **-Ábrete puerta del León, Leo. Puerta de la doncella, Virgo. Y puerta del escorpión, Scorpio. -** Los tres espíritus salieron. **-Scorpio lanza arena hacía aquellos magos.  
-Water nebula -**Juvia lanzo su ataque el cual se mezcló con el de Scorpio.  
 **-Solid Script, fire** \- Salió la escritura sólida de Levy cayendo sobre los magos quemándolos ya que estaban inmóviles debido a la combinación de Juvia y Scorpio.  
 **-Loke, Virgo-** Ambos fueron hacía a ellos, Loke hizo su regulus impact y Virgo creo un hoyo dejando a los magos completamente atrapados y derrotados. Le agradecí a mis espíritus y se fueron.

Juvia, Levy y yo ayudamos a los magos que estaban tendidos en el suelo, Juvia los transportó en esferas de agua pero dejándolos respirar. Los llevamos hasta nuestra habitación de hotel. Los empezamos a curar con un kit de primero auxilios que estaba en la habitación, ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de quienes eran aquellos magos.  
Magos de Sabertooth.

Juvia les lanzo agua despertándolos ellos quedaron con cara de "¿dónde estamos?". Las tres nos sentamos en el suelo donde ellos también estaban.  
 **-¿Dónde estamos?-** Pregunto un mago pelinegro mejor conocido como Rogue.  
- **Se encuentran en un hotel** -Dijo Juvia tratando de sonar muy obvia.  
 **-Pero que hacemos aquí, acaso ustedes y nosotros en un hotel... -** Decía un rubio de ojos azules.  
 **-Idiota-** Le dije.  
 **-Los encontramos tendidos en el suelo de una de las calles, parecía que estaban combatiendo contra unos magos pero cuando llegamos ustedes tres estaban inconscientes. -** Dijo Levy explicándoles lo que ocurrió.  
 **-Pero que paso con esos magos, escaparon -** Dijo un chico rubio de sombrero rojo.  
 **-No, nosotras los derrotamos. -** Dijo Juvia.  
 **-Ustedes, pero como, si ni nosotros que somos los DS gemelos pudimos con ellos ustedes como lo hicieron. -** Dijo el ojiazul con arrogancia y yo le di un golpe en la cabeza.  
 **-No seas engreído, nosotras los derrotamos ahora están en una esfera de magia y no podrán salir de ahí a menos que Levy lo deseé. -** Les dije yo, Levy apareció la bola en la cual estaban esos magos para después desaparecerla.  
 **-De mi parte les doy las gracias por ayudarnos-** Nos dijo el pelinegro.  
 **-De nada-** Dijimos las tres.  
 **-Yo también les agradezco chicas -** Dijo Rufus.  
 **-Sigo asombrado pero gracias Fairy Tail -** Nos dijo Sting.  
 **-Por nada chicos pero ya no formamos parte de Fairy Tail -** Les aclaramos.  
 **-¿Por qué ya no son de allí? –** preguntaron. A las tres nuestro flequillo nos tapó los ojos.  
 **-Lo que pasa es que nos traicionaron diciendo que nosotras herimos a una maga del gremio lo cual no hicimos al contrario ella nos atacó y nosotras no nos defendimos debido a que ella era nuestra amiga y compañera, después nos llevaron al gremio nos curaron y después nos atacaron todos dañándonos no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente, pero eso nos abrió los ojos de la clase de gremio que teníamos en nuestras narices -** Mi mirada se fue a la quemadura que me hizo Natsu en la muñeca _"FT"._  
La cara de los tres magos se veía con furia.  
 **-Lucy quien te hizo esas quemaduras-** Pregunto Sting.  
 **-Basta decir quien fue, cierto mago de fuego pelirosa apodado Salamander-** Contesté yo con la mirada ensombrecida. Sting tomó mi mano y con sus dedos los paso sobre la piel quemada, note como esta se estaba llenando de luz la quadura ya se estaba desvaneciendo como si fuera un láser el que hubiera pasado por esta.  
 **-Me enfurece saber que aquel gremio que se apoyaba tanto en la amistad y la familia termine traicionando así a tres personas que se ve que no tuvieron nada que ver, lamento lo que paso. -** Dijo Sting.  
 **-Recuerdo que Natsu fue quien le reclamo a Sabertooth por echar a Yukino del gremio y ellos hicieron lo mismo y sin una verdadera razón -** Esta vez fue Rufus quien hablo.  
 **-Quieren que hagamos algo por ustedes. -** Dijo Rogué.  
 **-No creo que sea necesario, nosotras mañana empezamos con nuestro entrenamiento -** Dijo Levy.  
- **Únanse a Sabertooth -** Dijo Sting y todas nos quedamos viendo con cara de "Really Nigga" ok no xD.  
 **-Así podrían patearles el trasero y más cuando este es el gremio al que le tienen rivalidad. -** Dijo Rogué.  
 **-Entonces aceptamos-** dijimos las tres.  
 **-Aunque no somos muy fuertes -** Dijimos.  
 **-Eso no importa nosotros las podemos ayudar con su entrenamiento -** Dijo Sting emocionado.  
 **-Yo recuerdo muchas magias que les podría enseñar-** Dijo Rufus.  
 **-No solo en magia sino también físicamente, les ayudaremos -** Dijo Rogué.  
 **-Aceptamos, gracias chicos -** Nos lanzamos a abrazarlos estábamos muy agradecidas por esta oferta que nos acaban de hacer.  
 **-¿Nos podemos quedar a dormir aquí con ustedes? -** las tres nos sonrojamos **-pero vaya que son pervertidas, nos referimos porque sus camas tienen una bajo de estas. -** Dijo Sting y a todas nos bajó una gotita estilo anime.  
 **-Está bien, pero ya hay que dormir porque mañana entrenaremos desde temprano -** Dije yo y todos se fueron a dormir en sus respectivos lugares.  
************ Al día siguiente :3 ***************  
Sentí como me estaba quemando algo la piel me desperté de inmediato para encontrarme con...  
 **-Hola Lucy...**


	6. Chapter 6

_•~•~•~• Al día siguiente•~•~•~•~•_

Sentí como algo me estaba quemando la piel, me desperté de inmediato para encontrarme con...

 **-Hola Lucy, lista para el entrenamiento -** Serena me había lanzado un rayo de fuego a lo que la fulmine con la mirada. - Veo que tienen nuevos amigos, pero si piensan en ayudarlas tendrá que ser cada vez que mi entrenamiento termine :3

 **-Arriba chicas hay que ir a entrenar.-** Levy seguía dormida y Juvia estaba mojando la cama me gire a otra parte... espera Juvia se transformó en agua. Saque mi látigo y le di un latigazo al agua, se escucho un _"ahh"_ y Juvia se volvió a formar. Vi a los chicos y ellos estábamos sonrojados habrá sido por el sonido que hizo Juvia quien sabe, pero a ellos también les di latigazos para que se despertaran.

Después de bañarnos y desayunar nos fuimos al bosque, justo al lugar de la cascada.

 **-Su entrenamiento comienza ahora, esto durará cerca de 3 meses , Juvia el tuyo dura lo mismo, ustedes chicos no se van a quedar sin hacer nada mientras ellas se esfuerzan, no señor ustedes serán entrenados por Gohr el troll.** \- Serena señaló unos árboles los cuales no dejaban de mover sus hojas y la tierra empezaba a temblar, en eso un enorme troll de 2.3 metros apareció ante nosotros era de color verde con ojos pequeños color amarillo vestía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones color cafe, pobre Levy ni a la mitad de la rodilla le llega ok no xD. -Juvia quiero presentarte a Aqua, Aqua ella es la chica de la que te hable. **\- Aqua es una sirena con cabello morado, cola y ojos azul Aqua, lleva unos accesorios entre ellos un collar de perlas y unas pulseras de oro.**

 **-Es un gusto conocerlas princesas, princesa Juvia la entrenare por 3 meses y aunque no aprenderá completamente la magia de las sirenas usted podrá aprenderla sola, se dará cuenta de lo que estoy hablando cuando pase el tiempo.** -Aqua condujo a Juvia detrás de la cascada.

 **-Chicos pueden ir con Gohr, el aunque no lo crean es muy rápido y sobre todo fuerte, les ayudara a mejorar su velocidad y uno que otro hechizo, la verdad los trolls se ocupan mas de la fuerza física asi que, andando. -** Sting, Rogue y Rufus se fueron tras el Troll. (Y no hablo de Mashima xD )

 **-Y bien , que necesitamos hacer primero Serena-** Le dije.

 **-Concentren una pequeña cantidad de magia en la palma de sus manos, si logran hacer eso traten de darle forma de esfera-** Yo asentí.

No estoy acostumbrada a usar magia de esta forma, normalmente solo saco mis espíritus y ya, así que pensé que iba a ser muy difícil pero me resulto bastante fácil , al principio no controlaba la magia y esta se desbordaba de mis manos pero después aprendí a controlarla y a darle forma a pesar de que antes ni siquiera forma tenía parecía magia liquida xD. Levy por otra parte batallo bastante al comienzo debido a que acostumbraba a poner la magia en dos de sus dedos, después de muchos intentos logro concentrar una luz en su mano a la cual luego le dio forma.

 **-Muy bien chicas, han avanzado rápido, lo siguiente que vamos a hacer es concentrar magia pero esta vez en los pies, no creo que logren aprenderlo para hoy ya que esos son los inicios para empezar a emprender en vuelo, después de que sepan hacerlo ya no van a necesitar magia para volar porque sus alas serán para eso, pero eso será en un futuro por mientras háganlo en los pies.**

 _Con Aqua y Juvía_

 **-Mi magia no es muy fácil de aprender pero se que tu al dominar el elemento del agua no será un reto. Comenzaremos creando una ola vas a hacer movimientos con tus manos como si estuvieras levantando algo, ahí es cuando el agua se tiene que alzar después de eso das medio giro de tu mano para que la ola de su vuelta y se esparza-** Aqua acababa de empezar su entrenamiento con Juvia y este era su primer ejercicio Juvia al saber controlar el agua lo hizo bien desde el primer intento.

 **-¡Lo logré!-** Dijo Juvia animada.

 **-Claro que si Juvia, bueno ahora subiremos el tono crearas un tsunami obviamente que al ser solo el agua de este lago no va a ser tan grande pero veremos tu desempeño.**

Juvia movió sus dos manos desde abajo hacía arriba y fue cuando el agua se levanto después hizo el pequeño giro para que esta se esparciera fuera del lago y así lo hizo pero esta vez lo logro hasta el tercer intento lo cual era digno de reconocer.

 **-No sabía que las sirenas hacían estas cosas** -Dijo Juvia.

 **-Bueno no necesariamente, solo lo hacemos cuando los humanos no respetan el mar o cuando dejan basura entonces nosotras asi transmitimos nuestro enojo. Ahora que sacaste toda el agua del lago vas a volver a meterla a este.**

Esta vez Aqua no le explico como hacerlo, lo cual le resulto algo complicado a la Loxar, esta decidida intento hacer lo contrario de lo que había hecho antes y lo logro dejando a Aqua ya de por si muy mojada, esta solo se rio.

 **-Eres una estudiante estrella Juvia ahora crearas un remolino primero...**

 _Con los chicos ( (/*-*)/ Sting llévame contigo )_

 **-Bueno esto va a ser algo sencillo deberán hacerme retroceder por lo menos 10 cm así que preparados**.

Para Sting estuve lucía fácil así que opto por dar un fuerte golpe en la pierna del troll esta no se movió ni un mm, Rogué mando sombras hacía el troll pero pasó lo mismo. Ahora era el turno de Rufus.

 **-Recuerdo una fuerza mas grande-** Entonces Rufus golpeó a Gohr y logro que este se moviera 5 cm. Lo cual sorprendió a los dragones gemelos, estos no se quisieron quedar atrás así que con sus rugidos logran alejar al troll la distancia dicha.

 **-Nunca les dije que tenía que ser con fuerza física, eso lo harán en un tiempo ahora deberán cargar esto, con pura fuerza.**

El troll saco un gran garrote de madera el cual este sostenía para pasárselo a Sting este cayo por el peso, lo mismo pasó con los otros dos.

 **-Estaremos un largo tiempo...**

 _Con las hadas ~_

No podía hacerlo, concentrar la energía en mis pies no era fácil, todo era cierto yo soy muy débil debí seguir escondiéndome frente a mis espíritus debí... no espera porque estoy pensando todas estas cosas. Sentí como si alguien me hubiera hablado pero no era cierto ya que nadie se puede meter a mi mente y hablarme desde esta.

 **-Serena, no puedo-** Furiosa seria un mal detalle para la cara que traía la pelimorada me lanzó un rayo purpura a mis brazos y los sentí muy cansados.

 **-No puedes dejar que la oscuridad te llame, Lucy debes de aprender a controlar tus emociones, se que escuchaste una voz verdad-** Yo asentí **-Me lo temía, en que estabas pensando, en que eres débil, en que nadie te quiere. Bueno pues debes de dejar de pensar así, si dejas que la oscuridad se apodere de tu cuerpo toda la magia del mundo desaparecerá entiendes lo grave de la situación, ahora permíteme.-** La pequeña hada pasó de 25 cm a 1.60 casi mi estatura (No se cuanto mide Lucy, así que le puse mi estatura 1.65 :3 ) **-** **Ahora princesa vas a pelear contra mi cuerpo a cuerpo, sin magia y sin tu látigo.**

Estaba nerviosa, pensé en huir pero no puedo hacer eso. Lucy deja estos estúpidos pensamientos de lado y concéntrate tienes que pelear mano a mano con Serena y no creo que te la deja fácil así que dale duro.

Serena no espero una invitación e intento darme un golpe directo a la cara pero yo lo bloquee atrapándolo con una de mis manos para después jalarla hacia a mi y pegarle un rodillazo en su abdomen, ella recibió aquel golpe pero yo aun no la soltaba así que me tiro una patada a la altura de mi cabeza pero yo la esquive moviendo esta de lado, Serena uso eso como distracción ya que dio un golpe con la punta de su pie tratando de dar una voltereta. Yo recibí aquel golpe y en un descuido la solté, la hada al estar libre en un movimiento rápido puso ambos brazos en el suelo en forma de arco para después lanzar sus pies a mi abdomen y dar un salto impulsándose de este. Me sorprendí ante ese movimiento pero no podía quedarme atrás así que hice un ademan de que iba s tirar un golpe con el puño derecho pero en realidad lo dudo con el izquierdo haciendo que este impactara frente a su cara haciéndola retrocede unos metros. Serena se puso de pie y vino corriendo hacía a mi pero yo fui mas rápida y me agache justo a tiempo para tomarla del torso y lanzarla hacia atrás haciendo que se estampara frente a un árbol.

 **-Hiciste muy buenos movimientos Lucy me sorprendiste gratamente ,el combate a terminado pero será diferente el resultado cuando aprendas tu magia, el entrenamiento termina por hoy, espero que mañana puedas dominar la magia en tus pies. -** Yo asentí y me tumbe cayendo en el césped, en verdad estaba cansada pero se que mi esfuerzo será recompensado.

Levy si pudo controlar la magia en sus pies por lo que Serena la felicito con ella también dio por terminado el día de hoy, espero que le este yendo bien a los demás.

 _Con Aqua y Juvia._

Para la maga de agua fue difícil crear un remolino, pero después de algunos intentos logro hacer uno muy pequeño, Aqua le explico que tenía que concentrar la magia en la punta de su dedo índice para después empezar a dar pequeñas vueltas en el agua. La Loxar lo hizo y el pequeño remolino fue acrecentando su tamaño.

 **-Muy bien Juvia, mañana te enseñare a hacer un remolino sin tocar el agua, por hoy hemos terminado.**

 **-Gracias Aqua. -** Juvia salió de la cascada y se tiro al césped junto a Lucy y Levy.

 _Con los chicos_

Ellos aún no podían cargar el garroche, Sting había pensado en usar su dragón force pero esa idea se extinguió cuando se dio cuenta de que así no ganaría nada.

 **-Me rindo, no puedo cargar esa cosa sin usar magia, supongo que pesa cercas de 500 kg porque ni sostenerla pude. -** Dijo el Eucliffe dándose por vencido.

 **-Y ustedes dos que dicen.-** Gohr le pregunto a los magos restantes.

 **-También nos rendimos-** Contestaron estos.

 **-Creo que han entendido. -** Los chicos miraron al troll curiosos- **Pensaron que tenían mucha fuerza y se confiaron de eso hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no podían, reconozco que el dragón de la luz fue bastante sincero en darse por vencido antes, le costo orgullo mas que nada en decirlo, les explicare que la fuerza no lo es todo, pero es elemental tenerla ya que dependemos de esta, en definitiva yo programe mi Garroche en 500 kilos pero puedo modificar el peso de este mañana les bajare la intensidad ya luego aprenderán a cargar mas de los que pueden ahora, por hoy terminamos. -** Terminó de decir el Troll para después irse. Los chicos se tiraron junto a las chicas.

 _Donde están todos :3_

 **-¿Como les fue en su entrenamiento.?-** Sting fue el primero en hablar preguntándoles a las chicas.

- **Fue muy difícil tuve que tener un combate contra Serena.**

 **-Yo no me canse tanto aprendí mucho.**

 **-El entrenamiento con Aqua fue divertido. -** Dijo Juvia.

 **-Que acaso yo fui a quien le fue peor. -** Dijo la rubia haciendo que los demás se rieran ante la expresión de la rubia. -A ustedes como les fue.

 **-Cansado.-** Rogue.

 **-Lo recuerdo como agotador. -** Rufus.

 **-Mas que lo cansado aprendimos cosas vitales.-** Todos se giraron en sorpresa ante la expresión de Sting **-Que tengo monos en la cara.**

 **-Es solo que...**

 **-Tu no sueles hablar asi.**

 **-bah que más da, chicas ahora comienza nuestro entrenamiento.** \- dijo el ojiazul.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	7. Chapter 7

**-Bueno chicas, ahora comienza nuestro entrenamiento -** Dijo el ojiazul.

Las tres chicas se levantaron para después dirigirse detrás de unos árboles.

 **-Me tome la molestia de recordar un campo de entrenamiento. -** Dijo Rufus.

 **-Vaya, pues recordaste muy bien te quedo genial-** Dijo Juvia admirando el trabajo del mago.

 **-No fue nada. -** Contestó educadamente.

El sitio para entrenar era un pequeño domo , el cual estaba sobre una plataforma de piedra, estaba cerrado el espacio debido a la forma de burbuja que tenía el lugar.

 **-Se ve que tiene alta resistencia, Lu-chan/Sting, les será difícil romperlo-** Dijeron Levy y Rogué al unísono al darse cuenta de eso todos se empezaron a reír.

 **-Quien diría que hay personas tan inteligentes como Levy. -** Dijo Juvia.

 **-Pienso lo mismo de Rogué -** Dijo Rufus.

 **-Bueno hay que comenzar, nuestro entrenamiento durará lo mismo que el suyo con La hada la sirena, o sea tres meses. La magia de luz no es muy fácil de controlar pero la pueden adaptar a ustedes, lo primero que harán será crear una pequeña chispa de Luz pero en la punta de uno de sus dedos. -** Al parecer el entrenamiento con Sting será duro pero valdrá la pena.

A Juvia se le dificultaba mucho por lo cual Rufus la ayudo a concentrarse y lo logro después de 2 horas de intentos fallidos.

Para Levy fue fácil solo concentro su magia en un dedo, eso es trampa ella ya sabia hacer eso Q-Q.

Yo pues... salió luz de mi de todas partes menos de mi cuerpo, pareciera como si la luz fuera a explotar por lo que Sting la absorbió canalizándola en forma de esfera la cual era bastante grande.

 **-Me sorprende tu alto nivel de magia, aunque no la sabes controlar, a ti te pondré un ejercicio especial acércate a mi y cuando te diga "Ya" se debió de crear en tus dedos. -** Yo hice lo qué me pidió Sting, solo que no me decía nada y cada vez estábamos mas cercas. Una distancia de 20 centímetros nos separaba ahí fue cuando dijo las palabras y en cada uno de mis dedos tenia luz.

 **-Pero como…**

 **-Te ayude a concentrarte, no te habías enfocado en la magia sino en mi ya que yo te lo pedí, Ahora rubia hazlo sin mirar a nadie. -** Me contesto Sting.

Yo hice lo qué el me dijo, empezó a salir magia de la punta de mis dedos pero por un segundo perdí la concentración y la magia que traía en mi dedo meñique salió disparada quemándole un poco el cabello a Sting, a lo que yo me empecé a reír y después el me miro con cara de asesino.

 **-Oye Ruuuuuuuubia...-** Lo dijo el rubio con una voz cantarina y lo vi divertido a lo que para mi era señal de corre y eso fue lo que hice, el me venía persiguiendo así que me adentre mas en el bosque para que no me encontrará hasta que tope con algo.

 **-Auch -** Me di cuenta de que había chocado con una hadita lo cual ya no me sorprendía mucho pero la ayude a levantarse con un solo dedo y ella emprendió en vuelo.

 **-Es hermoso... no lo crees-** Dijo el Eucliffe detrás de mi.

 **-Si que lo es. -** Conteste.

 **-Regresemos-** Y eso fue lo que hicimos, cuando llegamos ya era de noche a lo cual ya no continuamos así que nos fuimos a dormir.

(Chicos no los quiero aburrir con tantos entrenamientos así que avanzare con la historia 7u7 hay magias sopresas ehh)

 _***************Pasaron 9 largos meses *******************_

Ya han pasado nueve meses desde que comenzó nuestro entrenamiento cabe decir que terminamos pronto con Serena, habíamos continuado nuestro viaje y nos llegamos a encontrar con una chica demonio, no era como Mirajane sino algo así como una demon ella le enseño a Juvia y a mi esta magia demon Slayer mientras Levy aprendía Lost Magic de unos libros. Los chicos en ese entonces tuvieron un problema en su gremio a lo cual no nos dejaron faltar a nuestro entrenamiento ellos dijeron que nos vendrían a buscar cuando terminara todo. La chica que nos enseñó la magia de demonio también nos había llamado princesas...

 _~~~Flashback ~~~Hace Seis meses ~~~~~_

 _Ya llevábamos 5 días desde que nuestro entrenamiento con Serena había terminado y 2 desde que los chicos regresaron a su gremio. La verdad nos habíamos preocupado mucho en el que había sucedido pero ellos dijeron que no nos preocupáramos aunque aun así lo hacíamos, después de todo nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos todos se sentía difícil separarse pero nos prometieron venir a buscarnos así que eso nos despreocupo un poco._

 _Las chicas y yo ya teníamos un tiempo caminando sin rumbo así que en una cabaña que encontramos abandonada decidimos quedarnos. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, los muebles estaban mas que deteriorados por suerte con la magia de Fairy Slayer pudimos sacar todo el polvo usando nuestro vuelo rápido aunque terminamos haciendo de este un remolino el cual paramos al sacarlo de la cabaña. Virgo nos ayudo a traer muebles del mundo celestial y todo había quedado perfecto era muy acogedor No era una cabaña pequeña era de dos pisos y había habitaciones de sobra eran 5 en total, nosotras solo usábamos 3 las otras las manteníamos limpias para cuando los chicos volvieran._

 _Me quede en mi cama recostada pensando en todo lo que nos ocurrió en el transcurso de los últimos meses, abandonamos Fairy Tail, conocimos a Serena y Aqua, loa chicos de Sabertooth nos ayudaron a entrenar, nos hicimos buenos amigos, Levy adoptó una pequeña hada a la cual nombro Kari (es de la misma estatura que Serena solo que Kari tiene el cabello largo color naranja con un vestido color azul marino, usa unas sandalias con correas suerte llegan hasta las rodillas y sus pequeñas alas son color Azul cielo).Tantos nos ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, ya casi me estaba quedando dormida hasta que escuche una voz._

 _ **-Princesa Lucy-** Yo no sabía quien me llamaba, seguí el sonido de la voz la cual era muy dulce y calmada, la misteriosa voz me llevo hasta un lago en el cual estaba una chica de cabello largo color negro, ojos rojos, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con la espalda descubierta parecía una chica normal hasta que note sus cuernos, estaban enrollados (como los de aries) en su cabeza, yo no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía si ella era quien me estaba llamando. **-No tengas miedo ven conmigo. -** Yo me acerque a ella posicionándome frente a ella. _

_**-Que... que eres-** Pregunte con la voz algo temblorosa. _

_**-Creo que mis cuernos no ayudan a socializar jajaja , soy una demonio mi nombre es Miyu , princesa es un honor tenerla en mi presencia, bueno al parecer ya se convirtió en una hada. -** Dijo Miyu. _

_**-Co-como lo sabes-** Me anime a preguntarle. _

_**-Pues lo siento en tu magia, además porque tienes la marca de las hadas-** Yo busque dudosa dicha marca -No sabias que tenias una marca o pero que las hadas no dan información, tienes en tu tobillo derecho la marca de un aura color morado se ve como si fuera aire de ese color muy bonito por cierto.-Me dejo de ver a mi para prestar aatención a alguien que al parecer se encontraba detrás de mi. **\- Princesa Juvia que bueno que se decidió a venir, pues como les decía yo soy una demonio y les enseñare a ser demon Slayer aunque no hay demonios que matar es solo un nombre cool xD, mañana quiero que vengan porque comenzara su entrenamiento el cual no será nada fácil.**_

 _ **-Que es eso...**_


	8. Chapter 8

No se como fue que aparecí en mi cama, todo lo que paso ayer se me hizo muy raro. Digo conocer una chica demonio en la mitad de la noche sin nada de luz y que te de información es bastante repentino, aun así se que puedo confiar en Miyu lo se aunque tiene pinta de ser una gruñona es bastante agradable así que debo de ir a entrenar con ella.

Después de bañarme , cambiarme y desayunar salí con las chicas a nuestro encuentro con La demonio, quien dijo que nos esperaría en el mismo lugar, al llegar la vimos y Levy corrió hacía a ella para tocar los cuernos de Miyu y decir:

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** Mientras tocaba ambos cuernos. A Miyu le cayo una gotita estilo anime.

 **-Hola princesa Levy es un gusto conocerla, oh hola Miyu la demonio mucho gusto, oye me podrías decir que tienes en la cabeza, a princesa pues son cuernos-** Juvia y Yo no dejamos de reír ante lo que dijo la pelinegra.

 **-Perdón, Hola Miyu las chicas me hablaron de ti y me han dicho que les enseñaras a ser demon slayers...pero y yo... -** Dijo algo apenada mi pequeña peliazul amiga.

 **-Jejeje no te preocupes por eso, en cuanto a ti me contaron que te gusta mucho leer y pues tengo una biblioteca personal de (de manga por si quieres leerlos ok no xD ) de libros los cuales incluyen muchas de las lost magics que hay claro que cada libro tiene como 100,000 paginas y aunque leas con aquellos lindos lentes rojos estos no funcionan ante esto, quizás en este tiempo puedas aprender unas tres nuevas magias las cuales tu elegirás. Chicas en cuanto a ustedes dos les enseñare cosas geniales, esta es una de las 5 magias principales, están :**

 ** _1: Magia Celestial_**

 ** _2: ... no la diré, ya la descubrirán_**

 ** _3: Demon Slayer_**

 ** _4: Fairy Slayer_**

 ** _5: Dragon Slayer_**

 **Son las 5 magias principales, de estas parten otras que se van subdividiendo en otras, por ejemplo de la Magia Celestial parte la estelar, contelacionista, la magia ancestral, la astral entre otras. De la demon parte la magia de posesión como la del satan soul, la magia de sangre, la de conversión de mounstros, la devil entre otras mas. La Fairy parte de la de vuelo, aire, naturaleza, curación y apoyo. De la Dragon no tiene ninguna rama debido a que los únicos usuarios de esta no han podido perfeccionarla lo que nos da la gran suma de nada xD.**

 **-Bueno Miyu ¿ y como comenzamos?-** Apresuro Juvia ya que la ojiroja se estaba tardando mucho en su explicación.

 **-Juvia esa no es forma de hablarle a tu entrenadora, siento que... mi corazón... me... duele -** Dijo Miyu preocupando a Juvia **\- Jajaja te la creíste, bueno yo les estaba dando una breve explicación pero como veo que no la quieren ...-** La chica de piel de porcelana se levanto para lanzar un ataque directo a Juvia, el cual consistía en una bola de magia de color rojo con negro, Juvia no sabía como reaccionar asi que con mi látigo la atraje a mi. **\- Ahhh pero que ya no querían empezar... miren lo que pasa -** Dirigimos la mirada a la bola de magia la cual impacto contra un árbol haciéndolo cenizas. **-Se preguntaran porque ese efecto, la magia de demonio no es la mas buena de todas pero el usuario decide en impacto que este tendrá, en este caso yo decidí que lo que tocara mi magia se haría cenizas vaya suerte que tienes Juvia, puedo también darle el efecto de quemar, de envenenar o incluso de matar, nunca usen mi magia si están enojadas, ya que la oscuridad cubre los corazones y anular todas las razones, si alguna llegara a usar esta magia en estado de enfades su piel se volverá tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos se tornaran rojo sangre les brotaran cuernos , les saldrán alas negras y ya no reconocerán a nadie más, de esa transformación ya no hay vuelta atrás o por lo menos aún no se descubre, deben de tener mucho cuidado con esta magia, no es por nada pero es muy poderosa, el daño que provoca... puede ser irreversible. -** Terminó de decir la chica de los cuernos.

 **-Eso... te paso a ti... -** Pregunto Juvia algo temerosa.

 _ **-No, pero casi... hace 50 años yo tenia un novio el cual era un dragon Slayer, estábamos muy enamorados o eso creía yo... cada aniversario nos regalábamos algo o simplemente pasábamos juntos el rato diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queríamos... Pero aquel 28 de mayo el se olvido de nuestro aniversario, ni siquiera me había venido a visitar ni me hablaba, de eso ya llevábamos un mes sin hablarnos y yo no comprendía porque, hasta que un domingo por la noche me hablo diciéndome que ya no me quería como antes, que nuestra relación ya no era la misma, que todo se había vuelto muy monótono y que nuestras conversaciones no pasaban de unas cintas palabras a las cuales ya nos habíamos acostumbrado yo le dije que no se preocupara aunque en ese momento estaba muy triste le decía que todo había terminado y que ya no había vuelta atrás pero el me dijo que no estaña terminando conmigo pero yo sabia que eslogan estaba mas que claro. Pasaban los días y yo aun estaba deprimida me digne pasear por el pueblo vaya error... lo... lo vi con otra chica... y pensé... pensé que era normal ya que habíamos terminado pe-pero no era asi, le estaba... le estaba entregando un globo que decía "Los mejores 5 meses que he pasado contigo " cuando nosotros teníamos solo un mes de haber cortado eso me dolió en todo mi corazón... no me dolió que hubiera alguien mas en su vida... me dolió que me haya traicionado de esa manera, que ni siquiera me haya dicho la verdad eso me enfureció a tal grado que mi transformación en Demonio ya casi se estaba completando hasta que mi mejor amigo me ayudo a no terminarla, llore horas que para mi fueron meses de sufrimiento y dolor pero el estaba para mi y yo para el. El día en el que murió fue el peor de todos para mi... yo estaba más que devastada ya no lo tenia para mi el ya se encontraba en otro lugar y yo me había vuelto a quedar sola lo que luego para mi se convirtió en la mejor compañía... chicas además de los animales y unas cuantas hadas ustedes son las primeras personas con las que hablo en décadas... se que no tenia porque contarles pero quiero que vean lo importante que ahora son ustedes para mi... -**_ No podía mas , Miyu había sufrido tanto y su dolor no se compara con el nuestro , la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, las chicas estaban haciendo lo mismo, estábamos reunidas en un gran abrazo que no solo significaba que ahora ella cuenta con nosotras sino que también nosotras contamos con ella además de que no la dejaremos sola siempre estaremos juntas.

 **-Ya no estarás sola-** Dije yo.

 **-Ahora nos tienes a nosotras-** Siguió Juvia.

 **-Y este vínculo jamás se romperá -** Concluyo Levy.

 **-Gracias chicas, se los agradezco de todo corazón -** :') Miyu lloraba pero esta vez de felicidad.

 **-Ahora si, el entrenamiento comienza …**


	9. Chapter 9

Ya llevábamos entrenando con Miyu 2 semanas las cuales habían sido muy agotadoras a lo que ella nos dio un descanso llevándonos a comer a un restaurante que a ella le encantaba jaja no pudimos negarnos ya que Miyu tenía estrellitas en sus ojos cuando nos habló de la comida.

Lo que habíamos ordenado ya no lo habíamos terminado entre risas y palabras, hasta que vi que Miyu se alarmó.

 **-Te pasa algo Miyu-** Le pregunte.

 **-Porque están ellos aquí.-** No entendí a quienes se refería con "ellos".

 **-¿De quién estás hablando Miyu?** -Esta vez Levy fue quien hablo.

 **-Tranquilízate Miyu no creo que sea nada malo. -** Le dijo Juvia.

 **-Chicas tengo un mal presentimiento, tenemos que salir de aquí en cuanto antes. -** Okey ahora si ya me estaba preocupando, la pelinegra nunca se comportaba así, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de ahí, ya estábamos llegando al bosque hasta que unas voces nos detuvieron.

 **-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. -** No puede ser.

 **-Si ya viste, son las tres haditas que regresaran a donde pertenecen. -** Ya no podía más.

 **-Vamos chicas, regresemos. -** Les di oportunidad de irse. Todas nos giramos a ver de quien eran las voces aunque nosotras ya sabíamos quienes eran.

 **-Nosotras no iremos a ninguna parte. -** Contesto Levy fríamente.

 **-Jajaja enana no digas tonterías Juvia, la coneja y tú se regresan a Fairy Tail y más les vale hacerlo sin rechistar. -** Gajeel me estaba empezando a sacar de quicio.

 **-Ni ellas ni yo nos regresaremos a ese lugar.-** Esta vez contesto Juvia.

 **-No es estamos preguntando que si quieren o no, ustedes vienen si o sí. -** Contesto Gray a lo que yo avance un pie al frente para decirles.

 **-Se la razón por la que hayan venido, les pedimos que se vayan, nosotras no iremos a ninguna parte con ustedes y más les vale alejarse de nosotras o pagaran las consecuencias, ahora salgan de aquí o los aniquilare.-** Les avise, ya no podía soportar verlos queriendo llevarnos con ellos, Ja quienes se creen.

 **-De ninguna manera nos iremos sin ustedes vayan por sus cositas que nos vamos. -** Dijo Natsu tomando mi muñeca acercándome a él.

 **-Suéltame o te arrepentirás. -** Él no me hizo caso. Sin siquiera tocarlo su mano empezó a arder.

 **-Pero que... -** Dijo Natsu viendo como su mano le empezaba a doler. **\- Esto no me detendrá, chicos háganse cargo. -** Natsu, Gajeel y Gray estaban a punto de tomarnos cuando Miyu a una velocidad impresionante se paró frente a nosotras de manera protectora impidiéndoles el paso.  
 **-Ya me hartaron bola de idiotas en este mismo instante se me largan de aquí o los mato, ustedes deciden, estas chicas no son de su propiedad para intentar llevarlas a la fuerza a un lugar en el que no quieren estar, las hicieron sufrir más que físicamente mentalmente y esas son heridas que no se sanan con facilidad, me estoy haciendo cargo de estas maravillosas personas que ohhh. -** Dijo haciendo un puchero **\- Ustedes lastimaron por hacerle caso a una puta desquiciada y bueno vean a las hermosas damas de que perdieron por sus estupideces ahora se me largan o yo misma los despacho de este mundo. -** Dijo Miyu, al parecer ella ya estaba más que enojada. Los chicos se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos hasta que Natsu hablo.

 **-Una chica como tú no tiene por qué meterse en asuntos que no le conciernen. -** Oh no dijo eso, es hombre muerto. Miyu se aburrió y le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar destruyendo una pared en shorts transcurso.

 **-Que esperan idiotas ayúdenme con esa tipa. -** Dijo Natsu a lo cual los chicos se acercaron uno de cada lado hacía a la pelinegra, ellos estaban a punto de golpearla cuando ella salto dándole una patada a Gray en la cara terminando por hacerle un gran remate a Gajeel enterrándolo en el suelo. Estos se volvieron a parar y Gray con su magia congelo a la chica de ojos rojos pero lo qué no sabía el mago del ice make era que la demonio se había multiplicado congelando a una simple copia. La demonio se posicionó frente a los tres magos y los atrapo con unas cadenas de oscuridad.

 **-Les advertí de que se fueran, pero les daré el regalo de vivir pero terminaran muy heridos después de esto incluso podrían caer en un coma indefinido, pero ustedes se lo buscaron. -** Miyu empezó acumular magia en un solo dedo creando una pequeña esfera color negra. ** _-Penetración de almas, perforador oscuro. -_** _(No soy buena inventando ataques xD denme su opinión a ver qué tal)_ La pequeña esferita iba de una manera lenta pasando 5 de los 10 metros que los distanciaban pero la esferita fue creciendo y de esta se empezó a formar una ataque que era un poderoso rayo el cual se estaba desbordando creando así un rayo triple el cual los chicos trataron de esquivar pero este iba directo a sus corazones pasara lo que pasara el **ataque les tenía que dar de lleno. -Nos veremos en un tiempo Fairy Tail. -** el ataque les dio de lleno creando una gran explosión dejando una broma color negro la cual al dispersarse dejo ver a los tres magos con las ropas destruidas la piel quemada y llena de heridas las cuales no se veían fáciles de tratar. **-Bueno chicas mi trabajo aquí está hecho, vengan por hoy seguiremos descansando, mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento-** Después de que Miyu dijera eso dejamos a los chicos atrás para dirigirnos a nuestra cabaña a pasar el rato descansando.

 _~~Fairy Tail hace 3 meses ~~_

 _Pov Erza._

Ya han pasado más de 3 meses desde que las chicas se fueron, como quisiera haber podido estar con ellas para protegerlas pero el destino no lo quiso así por lo cual ya no las tenemos con nosotras, desde su partida yo ya solo hacía misiones clase S acompañada de Wendy, Kana y a veces de Mira, sé que las chicas hubieran perdonado a Mirajane a pesar de lo que hizo. El gremio desde que ella ya no están se había vuelto muy apagado ya casi nadie bebía, Kana a lo mucho se tomaba dos barriles por día casi todos los magos solo venían al gremio a tomar misiones y pasar un rato pero ya nadie sonreía, como si todo hubiera muerto desde que ellas no están.

En cuanto a Lissana no la sacaron del gremio, supuse que tendrá sus razones y respeto su decisión. Elfman y Evergreen habían empezado a salir Aunque no fueran muy cariñosos que digamos. El gremio después de dos meses empezó a brillar un poco con la llegada de tres magos los cuales ya estaban libres de todo crimen, así es Jellal, Meredy y Ultear (Sé que está muerta Pero hagamos que ella siga viva) , Jellal se convirtió en un mago De clase S a lo que nadie se opuso debido a su alto rango en la magia, él y yo comenzamos a Salir a petición de Lucy la cual no pude negarme cuando Jellal me lo propuso, a pesar de los cambios en el gremio los tres idiotas no habían vuelto a ser los mismos desde aquel día, al día siguiente de la tragedia después de que se supiera la verdad los tres magos desaparecieron a nadie ha sabido nada de ellos desde entonces. En definitiva el gremio las necesita Lucy, Levy, Juvia espero que donde sea que estén se la pasen a salvo y que se estén fortaleciendo, espero volver a verlas.

 _~~Fairy Tail hace 5 meses~~_

Acababa de volver de una misión por lo que me encontraba muy cansada, ya todo el gremio estaba empezando a tomar misiones cuando las puertas de Fairy Tail se abren de par en par dejando ver algunos miembros del consejo acompañados de guardias del mismo.

 **-Ara, ara que los trae por aquí. -** Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisita no tan amplia a cuando estaban las chicas.

 **-Está el maestro Makarov-** Dijo uno de ellos a lo que yo me acerque y respondí a eso.

 **-El maestro salió hace unos días debido a una reunión importante, yo estoy a cargo del gremio cuando él no está, en qué les puedo ayudar. -** Les conteste.

 **-Pues encontramos a: Dragneel Natsu, Fullbuster Gray y a Redfox Gajeel en las afueras de una de las ciudades vecinas, los encontramos muy mal heridos, con muchos moretones, quemaduras y lo peor es que están en un coma indefinido, aun no se sabe quién fue el culpable de dicho acto, pero seguiremos investigando.**

 **-Pueden dejarlos en la enfermería del gremio. -** Los encargados hicieron eso.

 **-Con su permiso, señorita Scarlet. -** los del consejo se fueron, todos en el gremio así dirigieron a ver el estado de los magos mientras Wendy los examinaba.

 **-Al parecer su atacante debió de ser un mago de muy alto rango se podría decir que uno clase SSS, por lo que veo esto fue provocado por un par de golpes y un solo ataque el cual los hirió de gravedad dejándolos en ese estado, aunque Polyuska-san viniera les diría lo mismo que yo, ya sane algunas de las heridas Pero las demás solo se sanan a voluntad y fortaleza así que todo depende de ellos. -** Termino de decir Wendy para salirse de la enfermería, mientras los demás miembros empezaban a comentar acerca del causante de todo y el cómo podría ser de tan alto rango, A mi mente llegaron las palabras _"se lo merecían "_ a lo cual concorde conmigo misma, restándole importancia al asunto solo depende de ellos salir de ese estado.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Aún sigue el Flashback de hace dos capítulos)_  
 _Hace 6 meses, con Miyu._

Logramos aprender bastante bien, la magia de nuestra querida demonio era demasiado fuerte a pesar de que al comienzo fue bastante difícil pudimos superarlo, Juvia y yo ya éramos unas demonios y gracias a la pelinegra conseguimos, si ya de por si Levy y Yo con nuestra magia de Hada y Juvia con la se Sirena ya éramos bastante fuertes no se imaginan ahora.

 **-Bueno Chicas quiero decirles que hoy nuestro tiempo juntas termina, debido a que ustedes mis princesas completaron con éxito su entrenamiento ya no me que más que enseñarles, pero una cosa les digo no quiero que les pase lo mismo que a mí, digo llegar a convertirme en casi una demonio, a ustedes les podría pasar y no me lo perdonaría, tienen que controlar sus sentimientos y pase lo que pase siempre estar unidas, no dejen que nadie las derrote. Son nuestras princesas y a daríamos la vida por ustedes. -** Miyu empezó a llorar a pesar de que ella eran muy alegre y dura tenía un corazón lastimado y solitario, nosotras la abrazamos. **\- Bueno esta es nuestra despedida.**

 **-No quiero dejarte sola Miyu, eres nuestra amiga. -** Le dije.  
 **-Sabemos que has pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento por lo que no queremos dejarte aquí, ven con nosotras y únete a Sabertooth. -** Le dijo Juvia quien desprendía lágrimas de sus grandes ojos.

 **-Miyu aunque no haya convivido mucho contigo sé que eres una gran persona y comparto el vínculo que mis hermanas tienen contigo, no puedo permitir que te quedes, no importa tu edad sabemos que estas vieja jajá no te creas no aparentas más de 20 años así que no será un problema, Mereces ser feliz. -** Finalizo Levy.

 **-Chicas no sé qué decir, las quiero tanto acepto ir con ustedes. -** Dijo en llanto que ahora era de felicidad nuestra hermosa demonio **. - Por cierto Juvia tengo a alguien que quiere conocerte.  
** Ante nuestros ojos vimos una especie de lobo pero muy pequeño al parecer era un cachorrito pero algo nos llamó la atención este tenía unos pequeños cuernos brotando de todas formas se veía súper kawaii \\(*-*)/.

 **-Juvia, él es Seberus, es el último en su especie o bueno eso creo, es el perro del demonio con todo su respeto xD, en realidad es un lobo (Se supone que algo parecido a un Hosky *-*) lo que lo hace diferente es su fuerza, los cuernos xD, sus alas y su capacidad para hablar.-** Termino de decirnos Miyu. Juvia se puso a su altura (lo más cercana posible ósea en cunclillas) para acariciarte al lobo.

 **-Hola Seberus, así que querías conocerme ehh -** Le dijo Juvia al cachorro.

 **-Hola Juvia, por fin puedo conocerte a ti y a las princesas, es un gusto... bueno princesa Juvia quería pedirle que si... puedo ser su perro demonio, vera nosotros existimos para cuidar y servir a nuestros amos los cuales solamente pueden ser demonios y dado a que usted es hasta ahorita la última demonio me daría mucho gusto ser yo su guardián, ¿acepta?-** Dijo el Seberus.

 **-Claro, me encantaría. Bueno no se diga mas ya hay que partir hacía Sabertooth. -** Dijo Juvia con la mirada decidida.

 **-Bueno en eso aún no podemos irnos.-** Todas miramos dudosas a la ojos rojos. **-Verán ya las entrenamos nosotros los demonios y las hadas, ahora solo para la Princesa Lucy habrá un entrenamiento especial pero no es conmigo sino con... -** Alguien interrumpió a la pelinegra.

 **-Sino conmigo. -** Todos nos giramos a ver de quien provenía la voz **. -Lamento haberte interrumpido Miyu, pero quería hacer mi entrada especia, mi nombre es Alina y como verán soy un ángel. -** Ante nosotras estaba un ángel con el pelo grisáceo vestido y alas blancas **.-Es un gusto por fin conocerlas princesas Lucy, Levy y Juvia, y más para mí es un honor enseñarle mi magia a la princesa Celestial, en este caso señoritas mi entrenamiento será solo para Lucy ya que es la princesa principal por así decirlo, pero no puedo perder el tiempo, Lucy tenemos que irnos de inmediato al cielo, princesas fue un gusto pero el tiempo es oro, nos veremos en 3 meses. -** Pero vaya que tiene prisa, yo saque mis alas de demonio ya que al parecer iba a ser un gran recorrido hasta llegar al cielo, me despedí de todos y partí en vuelo siguiendo a Alina.

Al llegar ella me presento a sus amigos y de inmediato comenzó el duro entrenamiento la cual era una magia hermosa llena de luz, paz y tranquilidad, sobre todas esas cosas yo sentía que la vida se desprendía libremente. _(Está vez no pondré mucho rollo con este entrenamiento xD soy floja Gomen (/*-*)/ viva los flojos xD )_

Alas del cielo, cortadores de nubes, conjuro del ángel, eran algunas de las muchas cosas que Alina me enseño su magia no era tan difícil de dominar y podía hacer muchas cosas con ella, desde atacar hasta curar.  
 _(Aun dentro de los millones de Flashback's xD )_  
 _Flashback con Miyu y los demás._  
 _Pov Yo :3_

Lucy ya llevaba más de dos meses en el cielo y en ese tiempo Levy y Juvia se la pasaron entrenando cuerpo a cuerpo además de algunas magias provenientes de unos libros. Los tres magos de Sabertooth llegaron hoy y justo en ese momento :3 troll xD

 **-Hey chicas, las buscamos por todo el bosque y no las encontrábamos pensamos que ya se habían ido-** Dijo Sting con una cara de perrito _( (/*-*)/ Sting-sama olvida la historia y vente conmigo ok ya xD )_

 **-No, como creen chicos solo estábamos entrenando con Miyu, Miyu ellos son los chicos de los que te hablamos, chicos ella es Miyu ella nos entrenó estos últimos 3 meses. -** Los presento Levy.

 **-Pero bueno chicos cuéntenos porque se fueron tan repentinamente. -** Les pregunto Juvia.

 **-Bueno lo que paso fue que en nuestra ausencia atacaron Sabertooth, aún no se sabe quiénes fueron y cuál era su propósito, los atacantes llevaban capuchas e incendiaron el gremio no les pudieron ver la cara a esos magos, pero buscaban algo y al no encontrarlo se fueron sin más. Cuando llegamos todo estaba destruido, muchos miembros estaban heridos por lo cual nos quedamos para ayudar a reconstruir el gremio, todo eso pasó en nuestra ausencia y en la de muchos de nuestros magos más poderosos por lo que no pudimos hacer nada contra los que hicieron eso, fueron listos porque ni su olor reconocimos. -** Relató Rogué.

 **-Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y que ahora todos están bien.-** Les dijo Miyu quien por primera vez se había dignado a hablarles.

 **-Gracias, Juvia como te encuentras. -** Le pregunto Rufus.

 **-Bastante bien gracias por preguntar. -** Le contesto la maga de agua con una sonrisa.

- **Y tu Levy, veo que te has hecho más fuerte -** le dijo el mago de las sombras.

 **-Jejeje si me he fortalecido un poco. -** Le contesto La Macgarden.  
 **-Si, si, si todo mundo feliz y blah, blah, blah pero... ¿dónde está la rubia? -** Pregunto Sting.

 **-Está en el cielo. -** Dijo Miyu.

 **-¡PERO QUEEEEE! , como es que pudo morir, que no hicieron nada al respecto. -** Les dijo un muy alterado mago de la luz.

 **-Jajaja no tonto, ella literalmente está en el cielo. -** En ese momento vimos cómo algo, mejor dicho alguien estaba cayendo.

 **-Aaaaayuuuuuuudeeeeeenmeeeeee. -** Se escuchaba mientras más se acercaba nos dimos cuenta de que era Lucy pero porque no usaba sus alas.

La Heartfilia estaba cayendo poco a poco para terminar sobre algo que protegió su caída, mejor dicho alguien.

 **-Hola chicos. -** Dijo Lucy haciendo que a todos les cayera una gotita por la nuca.

 **-Lu-chan tu sí que sabes hacer entradas. -** Dijo la maga de escritura sólida.

 **-Rubia me alegra verte pero podrías quitarte de encima. -** La maga celestial se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el dragón Slayer de la luz, a lo que esta apenada salto literalmente.

-perdón Sting, es que no podía controlar mi caída.-Dijo Lucy

 **-Bueno están cayendo ángeles del cielo.-** Y en efecto eso era cierto Lucy traía puesto un vestido blanco, traía una aureola y dos alas blancas.

 **-Jajaja. -** La poseedora de 10 espíritus celestiales se rió.

 **-Lucy, porque no usaste tus alas. -** Dijo Juvia preguntándole alguien dudosa a la maga.

 **-Jejeje es una larga historia, Alina me había dicho que termine antes el entrenamiento así que al despedirnos en el abismo de las nubes ella me empujo a lo que yo saque mis alas pero la malvada de Alina cambio la gravedad aligerándola por lo que yo no podía subirla en ese estado así que al estar muy ligera a mis alas se les estaban cayendo algunas de sus plumas por lo que decidí no usarlas, después de todo no quería maltratarlas, por cierto me mando despedirlas porque no va a poder venir le surgieron muchos inconvenientes así que por eso estoy sola :3** \- termino de contar la rubia.

 **-Bueno entonces como ya terminaron los entrenamientos porque no nos vamos de una vez.** -Dijo Levy.

 **-Sí, oigan chicos podemos llevar a Miyu a que se una también a Sabertooth?** -Pregunto la Loxar.

 **-Claro que si, desde hace mucho sentimos un gran poder proveniente de ella, así que vámonos todos. -** dijo el Chaney.

 **-Luuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyy-** Se escuchaba desde el cielo, poco a poco dejándonos ver a una pequeña ángel. **-Te olvidaste de mi QwQ.**

 **-Nooo, perdóname Mei no fue mi intensión la culpa la tuvo la malvada de Alina, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí, Bueno chicos ella es Mei es mi ángel de la guardia xD. -** Era una pequeña ángel media más o menos lo mismo que Kari (la hadita de Levy) solo que ella tenía el cabello, ojos, vestido y moño color azul marino, juntó con un par de hermosas alas blancas.

 **-Bueno ahora sí que todos estamos listos hay que irnos.  
** Así ya todos tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos, el viajé iba a ser en tren lo cual asusto a Los dragones gemelos por tener que estar en esa máquina del infierno pero yo cure sus mareos debido a un hechizo que me enseño Alina, todo nuestro viajé fue tranquilo. Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que era tarde por lo que iríamos al gremio hasta mañana pero ahora nuestro dilema era en donde nos quedaremos. A lo que Sting nos invitó a su casa _(7u7 yo ya la conozco, vivo ahí ok no xD )_ la cual era de dos pisos con 8 habitaciones él dijo que rentaba las habitaciones de sobra Pero en este momento no estaban ocupadas a lo que nos asignó una a cada una, los chicos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Lucy se quedó con el pensamiento de que mañana por fin se uniría a Sabertooth aunque la idea la ponía algo nerviosa se durmió plácidamente esperando con ansias el siguiente día.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tiempo Actual._

 _Pov Lucy._

Me levante con un ligero presentimiento de que algo bueno pasaría hoy. Preparé el desayuno para después irme a bañar, me vestí con una blusa color rosa, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias negras, ate mu cabello en una cola de caballo alta, la cual dejaba ver mi ahora largo cabello rubio.

Después de haber almorzado les hice unas cuantas preguntas a los chicos de Sabertooth.

 **-Chicos , ¿hay muchos miembros en el gremio ?-** Sting iba a contestar pero Rogué tomo la palabra.

 **-Somos aproximadamente 50 personas, pero la mayoría se la pasa haciendo trabajos de larga duración aunque estos no sean de clase S, los que mas nos la pasamos en el gremio somos como 15 asi que no les sera muy difícil conocer a los demás. -** Termino de hablar.

 **-Bueno y ...¿que paso con Yukino?** -Les volví a preguntar.

 **-Cuando regresamos al gremio ella estaba muy herida ya que fue de las pocas personas que estuvieron ahí, antes de irnos nos aseguramos de que estuviera mejor recuperada para irnos mas tranquilos, espero que cuando lleguemos este bien.-** Esta vez Sting por fin pudo hablar, pero se quedo un tiempo viéndome a los ojos lo cual me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

 **-Y ahora quien...-** Me interrumpieron.

 **-Rubia, si quieres saber mas cosas pronto las descubrirás tu ya que es hora de irnos. -** Recogimos los platos y salimos de la casa.

No fue muy largo el recorrido hasta el gremio, aproximadamente habían sido veinte minutos de camino a lo que para mi no fue mucho. Me puse algo nerviosa cuando estaba frente las puertas del imponente gremio, el cual estaba decorado por fuera en unos tonos morados con lila, pero a pesar de eso se veía bien. Juvia y Levy me tomaron de las manos y las tres cerramos nuestros ojos meditando lo que pronto se convertiría en una nueva aventura con una nueva familia.

 **-Estamos listas. -** Dijimos las tres al unísono para después abrir nuestros ojos y soltarnos las manos. Sting pateo la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par.

 **-¡Llegamos y traemos nuevos miembros !-** Dijo y empezamos a pasar, sentía las miradas de todos sobre nosotras, Miyu se mantenía algo seria para su actitud pero después suspiro susurrando "ya no estoy sola" a lo que una ligera sonrisa se asomó de sus labios.

 **-Rose, ¿Dónde esta la maestra? -** Pregunto Rufus a una chica pelirosa quien ahora sabía que se llama Rose.

 **-Esta en su oficina. -** Le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

 **-Vamos chicas. -** Seguimos a los tres magos, para después entrar a una habitación. Todo estaba muy bien decorado y en perfecto orden, en el escritorio habían papeles pero estos estaban separados por carpetas. Me detuve al ver que la silla del maestro estaba volteado de manera en que solo se veía la parte de atrás de una gran silla giratoria, esta dio media vuelta y nos mostro a la persona que estaba sobre esta.

 **-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, por lo que veo tenemos tres ex-hadas y una... demonio, creo, veo que quieren unirse al gremio a lo que gustosa las acepto, primero que nada, Lucy-me volteo a ver-quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te cause, quería mostrarle a todo el mundo que Sabertooth es un gremio difícil de vencer pero eso me llevo a darte una tortura que tu no te merecías y se que... -** Le interrumpí.

 **-Eso es cosa del pasado, yo te perdoné desde hace mucho, se que no eres una mala persona así que no te atormentes pensando en eso. -** Sonrío y se levanto de su silla para después abrazarme. **-No pasa nada Minerva, todo está bien.**

 **-Quiero que todas seamos amigas.-** A lo que todas aceptamos. **\- Bueno ahora si me permiten, quiero saber porque ya no pertenecen a Fairy Tail. -** Juvia y Levy bajaron la cabeza, de seguro por su mente se paso el como fuimos torturadas y vi que no tenían ánimos de hablar asi que yo le conté a la ahora maestra de Sabertooth todo lo que paso con el gremio de las hadas, ella en momentos cambiaba su cara a una molesta hasta que le contamos que Erza y otros magos no estuvieron presentes a lo qué ellos nos hubieran defendido, termine por narrarle todo para que después ella se abalanzara sobre nosotras tres para darnos un abrazo el cual todas correspondimos y después la Orland se giro a ver a Miyu.

 **-Bien, ya las conozco a ellas tres pero cual es tu nombre y por lo que veo también tienes una historia.**

 **-Mi nombre es Miyu Kotobe, yo no tengo un relató como el de ellas pero hace unos años... -** Empezó a decirle lo que a nosotras nos contó hace tiempo, al parecer Minerva entendía los sentimientos de la demonio y después de que esta le contara la maga del dios de la guerra la abrazo para después separarse y decirnos.

 **-Chicas, bienvenidas sean a Sabertooth, el gremio de los tigres que no tolera las traiciones. Ahora vayan con Rose para que les ponga la marca de nuestro gremio.**

Salimos de la oficina de la maestra para después los chicos nos llevaran con la chica llamada Rose.

 **-Bueno, bienvenidas chicas, ahora si permítanme presentarme formalmente mi nombre es Rosei Saeko y el de ustedes.**

 **-Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **-Juvia Loxar.**

 **-Levy Macgarden.**

 **-Miyu Kotobe.**

 **-Pues mucho gusto, siéntanse libres de llamarme Rose ya que la mayoría me dice asi, espero que se diviertan mucho, ahora díganme en donde quieren que les ponga el sello. -** Dijo la pelirosa.

 **-En el abdomen del lado izquierdo en color morado. -** Dije yo.

 **-Yo en mi pantorrilla derecha en color azul. -** Dijo Juvia.

 **-En la pierna izquierda en color dorado. -** Dijo Levy.

 **-En mi espalda baja de color rojo. -** Pidió Miyu.

 **-Bueno ahora oficialmente son magas de Sabertooth. -** Rose se paro sobre la barra y grito. **-Chicos hoy hay fiesta, vamos a celebrar que tenemos 4 nuevas personas en el gremio asi que alcemos nuestras copas y gritemos (olé ok no xD ) Bienvenidas.**

Todos en el gremio hicieron lo que la chica pidió para. después decirnos.

 **-Bueno chicas déjenme presentarles a mis mejores amigas. -** La Saeko al parecer era muy energética nos empezó a empujar hasta una mesa en donde habían 3 chicas. **-Hey nenas quiero presentarles a Lucy, Juvia, Levy y Miyu.**

 **-Mucho gusto chicas n.n yo soy Kumiko Murasaki pero pueden decirme Kumi, ellas son Kira Shioya-** apunto a una pelirosa de ojos azul verdoso. **\- y ella es Misaki Reika. -** señaló a una pelinegra de ojos morados, termino de presentarnos Kumiko quien era una chica de cabello negro con las puntas moradas sus ojos uno color morado y el otro gris.

 **-Gusto en conocerlas, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijimos Mis amigas y yo pero además las chicas que acabábamos de conocer.**

 **-¿Que magia usan?-** pregunte yo algo dudosa.

 **-Yo soy la God Slayer del fuego legendario además de que tengo magia de re-equipamiento de armas. -** Respondió Kumiko.

 **-Yo tengo la magia de masacre de pesadillas, además de magia de ilusión , teletransportación y fuego azul. -** Dijo Kira.

 **-Yo soy poseedora de la magia de los estados, también tengo magia de fenómenos climáticos y algo de magia apocalíptica. -** Contestó Misaki.

 **-No se olviden de mi QwQ, yo tengo magia de naturaleza, magic Wand y magia de purificación .-** Comentó Rose.

 **-Vaya chicas, tienen magias geniales. -** Dijo la pelinegra demonio.

 **-Ahora queremos saber que magia usan ustedes chicas. -** Dijo Kumiko con ojos de estrellitas.

 **-Yo soy Fairy, Demon y Angel Slayer, además que tengo magia de curación, de posesión de cuerpos, telequinesis, telepatía entre otras magias, además de que soy maga de espíritus celestiales. -** Conteste yo de manera orgullosa por mis espíritus y mis magias.

 **-Como Yukino onee-chan eso es genial. -** comento Misaki.

 **-Yo soy una Fairy Slayer, además de que tengo la lost mágic de invocación de seres mitologícos, lost magic de crecimiento, magia de tiempo y por último magia de escritura sólida. -** Dijo Levy.

 **-Yo soy una demon y siren Slayer también magia de agua.** -Dijo Juvia.

 **-Y por último yo soy una demonio, tengo todas las ramas que parten de esta mas la misma.-** habló Miyu al final.

 **-Vaya ustedes son increíbles, tienen magias asombrosas y... -** Interrumpieron a Kira.

 **-Miyu quisiera tener una pelea contigo.-** Nos giramos a ver de quien era esa voy y nada mas ni nada menos que la maestra Minerva.

 **-Con gusto maestra, veo que ya se dio cuenta asi que sera un honor. -** Contesto Miyu

 **-Pe-pero maestra esta chica es nueva, no cree que es algo repentino tener un encuentro así de la nada. -** Le dijo Kira a Minerva.

 **-Se que ellas son nuevas, pero quiero comprobar su rango y si mis sospechas son ciertas vaya que tengo una maga extremadamente fuerte en mi gremio. -** Dijo Minerva, a lo que yo me sorprendí no se de que esta hablando, claro que Miyu es super fuerte pero que será lo que quiere confirmar.

 **-Bueno, Minerva si lo que estoy pensando es lo mismo que tu, es cierto fui yo y vaya que lo hice muy leve. -** Le contesto Miyu.

 **-Dadas las circunstancias no puedo permitirme tener esa gran intriga así que nuestro encuentro va a ser en este momento, Kumiko diles a Sting y Rogue que preparen el campo de entrenamiento y Rose diles a todos los del gremio que no se pueden perder esta pelea, Lucy tu como conoces mas a Miyu tu sabrás en que momento detener la batalla. -** Dadas las instrucciones fuimos a donde la maestra nos encargo para dar por comenzado el encuentro.


	12. Chapter 12

Pov Miyu.

Ya los chicos habían preparado el campo de entrenamiento el cual parecía un pequeño coliseo no muy grande pero lo suficientemente como para que cupieran 100 personas, este tenia gradas, una gran plataforma y al parecer un sitio para comentaristas, es extraño que un gremio tenga algo así, pero de igual manera es interesante.

Ya todo el mundo había tomado asiento ,mis tres queridas amigas estaban hasta al frente donde me sonreían y me brindaban apoyo, los chicos las estaban acompañando junto con las nuevas magas que conocimos, Minerva se encontraba frente a mi viéndome con una mirada decidida, de seguro quería saber si había sido yo pero bueno eso lo dejare para el final cuando ella me cuente sus razones. Lucy dio por comenzado el encontró a lo que de inmediato Minerva puso magia en sus manos, está lucia como esferas de colores pero yo deduje que era magia muy fuerte a lo que yo coloque magia oscura en mis palmas lo suficientemente grande como del tamaño de una bola de boliche.

Me acerque a ella con velocidad pero la Orland quería aprovechar y tocarme mientras yo me posicionaba cercas pero al ver su mano la quite de encima mio y logre impactarla con mi palma llena de magia en su abdomen a lo que dio un pequeño chillido. Minerva se abalanzo contra mi pero no note que tenía un látigo hecho de magia con el cual envolvió mi cuerpo y me empezó a impactar cerca de tres veces contra el suelo, pero después yo detuve sus ataques enrollando el látigo en mi pierna para después jalarla con fuerza, toque a la maestra con mi dedo meñique y yo diciendo las palabras _"Alma pendiente"_ está fue lanzada debido al ataque, lo que me dio tiempo de salir de su látigo y atacarla con mi danza de la demonio _"Demon Dance"_ empece a girar lentamente mientras hacía movimientos con mis manos pasando uno y después otro sobre mi cabeza para terminar con una voltereta y que de mis piernas y brazos saliera disparada una gran ráfaga color negro con morado la cual dio justo en el blanco, Minerva cayo pero después se levanto para que de sus manos empezaran a salir rayos blancos lo cuales los señalaba con mi dedo y movía a mis lados estos terminaron dándola a la pared.

 **-Vaya que eres fuerte, pero veamos que pasa después -** dijo ella.

La hija de Jiemma empezó a subir ambos brazos para después dejarlos caer, en ese momento vi como escombros iban a caer sobre mi a lo que yo me protegía de estos dando saltos de acrobacia pero no me percate de que Minerva con su magia uso su _"Ih Ralgas_ " creando dos grandes esferas de magia las cuales lanzo hacia a mi y causaron una explosión , pero un ataque así no me afecta tanto a lo que yo dije _"Posesión de sombras satánicas"_ debajo de mi empezaron a salir sombras las cuales fueron hasta llegar a la Orland al posicionarse debajo de ella empezaron a trepar por su cuerpo haciendo posesión de este solamente su cara no tenia sombras así ella podría verme, no se podía mover pero algo me extraño de un momento a otro desapareció y se encontraba ahora a mis espaldas a lo que escuche que dijo _"Explosión bomba del dios de la guerra "_ al voltearme vi como de su boca salia una burbuja la cual se fue expandiendo hasta yo quédate atrapada, después grito _"critical explosion "_ la burbuja explotó dejándome algo dañada debido al impacto, pero yo aun tenia a Minerva a mi merced así que decidí terminar con estos usando _"Supresión contenida del corazón del demonio, 3 agujeros negros en su loto carmesí, 5 posiciones, almas en furia"_ luego de resitar aquellas palabras se formaron 3 agujeros negros delante de mi estos estaban juntos formando una especie de triángulo de estos salio un poderoso rayo disparado hacía el cuerpo de Minerva el cual le dio pero después 5 bolas diminutas formando un pentágono de estas salio un gran rayo negro el cual dio de golpe contra el cuerpo de la maestra de Sabertooth lo que dio por terminada la batalla. Libere a Minerva de las sombras y Lucy se acerco para curarla a lo que minutos después la Oland ya estaba recuperada.

 **-Bueno , como ya vieron tenemos a una muy poderosa maga en nuestro gremio ella es Miyu Kotobe una maga clases SSS y estoy casi segura de que ella fue la que dejo en coma a esos tres idiotas que atacaron nuestro gremio, denle una gran bienvenida a nuestra Miyu. -** Me empece a sonrojar ligeramente, me reconoció ante todo el gremio, hizo que demostrara mi poder y por lo que dijo a quienes ataque fueron los que atacaron Sabertooth pues bien merecido se lo tenían, la batalla con Minerva ha sido de las mejores que he tenido, espero volver a tener una así luego.

Todos volvimos al gremio a lo que rápidamente recibí felicitaciones y agradecimiento de parte de los miembros, me siento muy feliz, ya no me siento sola. Ya no estoy sola. sin querer deje salir una gran sonrisa a lo que muchos me miraron sonrojados y yo solo reí me empezaron a decir que era muy linda y así siguió todo en gremio.

 _Pov Lucy_.

Quede sorprendida el como fue el encuentro, en definitiva Miyu es mas que fuerte a pesar de yo saber su magia siento que su fuerza no tiene comparación, me alegre mucho por Miyu al ver como la halagan diciéndole lo fuerte y bonita que es. Estuve un rato sentada en un sillón apartado de la vista y en eso llega un rubio el cual se sienta junto a mi.

 **-Hey rubia, tu amiga si que es fuerte. -** De mi salio una gran sonrisa lo que hizo sonrojar un poco a Sting, se veía tan lindo, lindo ¿que? pero en que cosas estas pensando Lucy concéntrate, recuerda la razón por la que estas en Sabertooth para demostrar que eres fuerte y hacerles saber a Fairy Tail que la Lucy _"traidora"_ nunca existió, haré que se arrepientan por lo que le hicieron a mis amigas. No me di cuenta de que Sting me estaba hablando, ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando hasta que me empezó a zarandear levemente. - **Rubia reacciona, vas a demoler el gremio.**

Me empece a tranquilizar no sabía que estaña haciendo temblar a todo Sabertooth, creo que la oscuridad quería hacer uno de sus actos pero gracias a Sting no logro su cometido.

 **-Perdón , yo no quería ... la oscuridad de mi corazón se quería hacer presente y cuando pasa eso no logro controlarme, gracias Sting. -** El asintió y me abrazo, espera que, el me estaba abrazando se sentía tan bien estar así, me hacia sentir protegida y de alguna forma querida le correspondí el abrazo pero no me di cuenta de que algunas lágrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos hasta que Sting me susurro _"no llores"_ mientras que con sus dedos retiraba las gotas de agua de mi cara **. -Gracias Sting.**

 **-Por nada Lucy, debes saber que ya no tienes de que preocuparte, todos los que te hicieron daño tarde o temprano pagaran por lo que dañaron en ese momento más que las heridas fue tu corazón el ver como ellos pensaban que ustedes eran unas traidoras, nosotros sabemos que ustedes son muy fuertes y ahora nadie podrá lastimarlas mas porque nosotros las protegeremos pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos con ustedes.** -Yo me sonroje ante tales palabras pero después de mi salio una gran sonrisa la cual iba con todo cariño para Sting, así seguimos abrazos un buen tiempo hasta que caímos dormidos.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que nos unimos a Sabertooth, la verdad las chicas y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas de Rose, Kumiko, Kira y Misuki son grandes personas, pero no por eso nos vamos a separar como hermanas. Miyu es muy popular en el gremio y eso me alegra ya que muchos la quieren, la hacen sentir feliz, recuerdo que un día nos agradeció a las tres el haberla traído con nosotras, la demonio es muy buena amiga de Minerva se llevan bastante bien, casi son inseparables pero ella igual se sigue juntando con nosotras de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, con los chicos Rogué y Levy son muy unidos al igual que Rufus con Juvia, todos ellos son muy felices disfrutando de la compañía del otro a la vez son tan parecidos, por ejemplo a Rogué y Levy les encanta leer por lo que siempre escogen libros juntos o hablan de los mismos aunque se escapan y solo Dios sabe que harán. Por el otro lado Rufus y Juvia don personas muy educadas y ellos comparten tantos gustos como en la música a ambos les encanta la música clásica y cantan, se divierten mucho. Sting y yo pues a cada rato nos peleamos pero son pequeñas peleas y aunque no sea mi novio me pongo muy celosa cuando esta con alguna de las chicas así que cuando hace eso yo me salgo del gremio simplemente porque mi corazón se pone triste sin razón alguna, pero que va así somos todos.

Minerva dijo que tenía algo importante que comunicarnos a lo que ya todos estábamos reunidos esperando atentamente por su comunicado.

 **-Bueno, gremio vengo a decirles que Sabertooth participara en los grandes juegos mágicos pero lo qué no saben es que este año irán dos equipos a participar ambos con 6 integrantes, muy bien ahora les diré los seleccionados.**

 _Para Sabertooth A :_

 _ **Sting Eucliffe, Rogué Chaney, Rufus Lohr, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar y Levy Macgarden.**_

Para Sabertooth B:

 ** _Rosei Saeko, Misaki Reika, Kumiko Murasaki, Kira Shioya, Miyu Kotobe y por ultimo Aina._**

 **-Ustedes van a ir en representación de Sabertooth, queremos que traigan el título del mejor gremio de Fiore pero no se preocupen sino lo ganan con el esfuerzo es suficiente ahora si.**

 **-1...2...3...¡Somos los tigres de Sabertooth !-** dijimos todos en el gremio, había escuchado que Aina es fuerte pero no se a que nivel, me dijeron que es una maga clase S solo que no pasa mucho tiempo en el gremio.

 **-Lucy ¿Verdad ? -** Me voltee y era ella.

 **-Si, la misma, dime en que te puedo ayudar . -** Me vio algo dudosa y después me abrazo con fuerza.

 **-Lo siento es que no pude evitarlo , tengo que contarte algo importante .-** A lo que yo asentí y juntas salimos del gremio al estar algo alejadas empezó a llorar.

 **-¿Por qué lloras. ?-** Le pregunté.

 **-Bueno iré al grano, Lucy eres mi hermana. -** Esa noticia me tomo desprevenida a lo que por unos momentos caí en shock. **-Por favor déjame continuar , somos hermanas de sangre , fui separada de ti.**

 ** _"Cuando tu naciste , ese día Jude me llevo con una joven que no aparentaba mas de 13 años, tenía grandes ojos verdes con un largo cabello rubio, supongo que tu ya lo sabes, Mavis es nuestra abuela ella me cuido todos estos años, hasta que me uní a Sabertooth, nuestra abuela me contaba de su gremio y que tu formabas parte de el hasta que después me contó lo que paso así que le tome rencor a Fairy Tail, hermana me alegro de que seas una hada oficial yo no tuve la dicha de convertirme en una ya que no soy la descendiente principal esa lo eres tu, por decirlo así yo solo soy hija de Jude, mi madre nos abandono y mi padre encontró el cariño en Layla, pero Mavis me acogió como su fuera su nieta de sangre. Nuestro padre ni tu madre fueron quienes nos separaron el día de tu nacimiento unos magos oscuros querían aprovechar lo débil que estaría tu madre para matarla, pero no contaron con que Mavis estuviera ahí a lo que ella las protegió a las dos, sellaron parte del poder de tu madre en mi para que así los magos dejaran de perseguirlas y por eso Mavis al saber el peligro que se acercaba me llevo con ella a la isla Tenroujima ahí crecí con ella, me enseño magia de todo pero sentía un vacío en mi y era el de querer conocerte, el de estar con mi hermana, nuestra abuela me dijo que me uniera un gremio y fue cuando me dio la libertad."_**

 **-Lucy se que quizás no me creerás pero... -** La abracé, yo sabia que no estaba mintiendo, le creí cada palabra si ella es mi hermana estaré con ella y no le daré la espalda.

 **-Me alegra tener una hermana muy bonita, al parecer ambas pasamos por mucho pero ahora sabemos lo que sufrimos, me sorprendí mucho pero te creo, Mavis ya me había contado algo parecido a lo que ahora estoy segura le contaré a mis amigas y...**

 **-Se que ustedes tres son las princesas legendarias, solo que no te diré princesa xD serás mi hermanita y punto. -** Me sonrío. Ella era muy linda tenia el cabello café ojos color chocolate llevaba una vestimenta algo parecida a la de un samurái pero en mujer.

 **-Aina y que magia prácticas. -** le pregunté.

 **-Pues muchas magia pero la que me gusta mas es la de re-equipamiento de armas y armaduras, esto que llevo es mi armadura simple y la mayoría del tiempo la uso casi no cambio mi armadura ya que está es muy resistente además de que es la mas especial para mi ya que me la regalo la abuela.**

 **-Entonces es un gran regalo. -** conteste yo.

 **-Por cierto, Lucy a donde irán a entrenar tu equipo y tu. -** me pregunto.

 **-Pues supongo que a la playa, ya que es un buen lugar además sera a una calmada, donde casi no haya gente. -** le contesté a Aina.

 **-Bueno hermana yo me iré a entrenar a una cueva que descubrí cercas de ahi hay un prado, si me necesitas di las palabras :**

 ** _Mongurom no mantum_**

 **Yo estaré contigo cada vez que me necesites, bueno me tengo que ir sino no alcanzare a entrenar lo suficientes, te veo en los juegos adiós. -** desapareció.

 _********Al día siguiente ********_

Aun seguía procesando lo de mi hermana, en mi mente habían muchos espacios sin llenar, espacios que solo investigando podría llenar. Talvez lo da Aina ya esté mas o menos claro, pero lo de ser princesas y que necesite salvarlos es algo que todavía no tengo del todo claro, en definitiva la haré una visita a mi abuela o para que esperar tanto, de seguro ella estará en los grandes juegos mágicos allí podré preguntarle por telepatía o podría decirle que nos viéramos uno de esos días, pronto todas mis dudas se aclararían.

Ya habíamos empacado todas nuestras cosas, mi equipo ya estaba listo así que después de subir nuestro equipaje al tren use mi magia de curación en nuestros dragon Slayers para que así no estuvieran mareados.

Después de unas horas llegamos, la playa era hermosa con una arena blanquecina y un agua cristalina, todo se veía muy limpio. El dueño de la playa nos dijo que normalmente la gente no viene a esa playa debido a algunas leyendas urbanas pero eso no nos detuvo, ya que unas simples historias no nos asustarían, además solo venimos a fortalecernos no a tener miedo. Lo que no sabíamos era el miedo al que nos íbamos a enfrentar.

Dejamos nuestro cargamento en el hotel , para después alistarnos y como primer día descansar de todo el estrés que teníamos acumulado.

Juvia, Levy y yo ya teníamos puestos nuestros bikinis y al llegar con los chicos estos no quitaron la mirada de nosotras a lo que nos pusimos nerviosas pero después de unas cuantas palabras nos olvidamos de nuestra vergüenza.

Levy y Rogué estaban bajo una sombrilla conversando acerca de un libro muy interesante a lo que a mi se me cayo una gotita por la nuca dándome cuenta de que esa era su definición de "diversión al aire libre". Por otro lado estaba Juvia con Rufus ambos estaban preparando comida que ellos consideraban adecuada para la ocasión, pero ellos se la pasaban entre risas ese par debe de tener tantas cosas en común quien lo diría. Yo estaba nadando aprovechando que la playa estaba tan sola pero en eso cierto rubio de ojos azules empieza a lanzarme agua a lo que yo correspondo haciendo lo mismo todo era diversión y sonrisas hasta que Sting y a la vez Rogué cambiaron su semblante, el pelinegro le dijo algo a Levy y también a Rufus y Juvia pero yo no sabía que estaba pasando.

 **-Stin...-** No me dejo ni terminar.

 **-Lucy...-** Hizo una pausa. **\- ellos están aquí.**

Sabia perfectamente a quienes se refería con "ellos" Fairy Tail al parecer también iba a entrenar en la playa eso no me sorprendía pero no sabía que seria en la misma que nosotros, al no tener a los demás miembros de Sabertooth es obvio que se podría pensar que solo estamos vacacionando, por mi mente vinieron imágenes de como podíamos salir sin que nos vieran pero... porque irnos de aquí, después de todo nosotros llegamos primero además de que no tenemos ni mis hermanas ni yo la necesidad de estar huyendo debido a un gremio, nosotras ya somos fuertes y no solo eso también ya somos capaces de enfrentarnos a todo lo que se venga por delante, no tenemos porque tener miedo de esos traidores , toma la decisión de que no nos iríamos de ese lugar.

 **-Sting, no tenemos porque irnos.-** Le dije a lo cual el me miro dudoso pero después me contestó.

 **-Entiendo. -** a lo que salimos del mar y nos reunimos con los demás, supuse que Juvia y Levy habían pensado lo mismo que yo porque ellas tampoco se movieron de donde estaban, comimos armoniosamente y luego empezamos un pequeño partido de voleibol a lo que íbamos chicas contra chicos.

Íbamos empatados 9-9 así que cuando el balón vino de nuestro lado Levy lo golpeo en dirección a Juvia y está elevo el balón con sus yemas a lo que yo rápidamente salte y en el aire golpeé el objeto haciendo un remate el cual nos dejo como ganadoras de ese partido. Las chicas y yo empezamos a hacer un mini baile de la victoria (la macarena XD ) a lo que los chicos se empezaron a reír.

 **-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, Sabertooth con nuestras chicas. -** Esa voz tan conocida pero a la vez ególatra ya me estaba haciendo calar en los oídos.

 **-Vaya, los traicioneros de fairy tail , a que debo el honor de tenerlos en esta bella playa. -** Se escucho tan natural encontrarnos con Rufus hablando así.

 **-Además ¿sus chicas? ¿escuché bien?-** Dijo Sting para meterse los dedos a los oídos como si se los estuviera limpiando.

 **-Son nuestras parejas y no tienen porque estar con ustedes. -** Dijo Gajeel.

 **-Vaya Gajeel pensé que tenias un poco mas de cerebro que eso, en primera no hablen de ellas como si fueran un objeto, segundo que no notan la hermosa marca que tienen en sus cuerpos, ellas son parte de Sabertooth.** -Le contesto Rogué.

 **-Ustedes no se metan, chicas, nos vamos.** -Dijo Gray.

 **-Nosotras no vamos a ninguna parte, somos tigres ahora y ustedes haditas no lo van a cambiar. -** Dijo Juvia a lo que a Gray casi le da un desmayo por escuchar a la Loxar hablar así.

 **-Además , creímos que la lección que la demonio les dio había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que entendieran que no volveremos a formar parte de un gremio que no creyó en las palabras de tres de sus ex miembros. -** Conteste yo.

 **-Déjense de payasadas ustedes no son parte de esos estúpidos de Sabertooth vengan con nosotros ya que ustedes son nuestras parejas. -** Dijo Natsu a este le quería tirar un puñetazo que le quebrara todos los dientes pero alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

 **-Natsu Dragneel ,Gajeel Redfox y Gray Fullbuster, podrían dejar de decir tontería, no creí que no supieran que estas tres bellas mujeres son nuestras novias. -** Sting les dijo aquello y me tomo de la mano a lo que yo entrelazamos nuestros dedos, Rufus abrazaba por detrás a Juvia y Rogue tomaba a Levy de la cintura las tres hadas por su parte quedaron en shock debido a lo que estaban presenciando.

 **-Lucy... tu...**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Lucy...tu... chicas.-** Preste atención a quien había dicho mi nombre, apenas la vi y se lanzó a mis brazos sofocándome en un abrazo.  
 **-Erza no sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado. -** Le dije.  
 **-Lo sé, yo también las he extrañado mucho, hice que pagaran por lo que les hicieron, pero por lo visto la lección no les quedo muy clara. -** Dijo Erza.  
 **-No te preocupes por eso Erza, nosotras sabemos que tarde o temprano se harán a la idea de que ya no estamos en su gremio, de que no queremos verlos mucho menos estar con ellos. -** Dijo Levy.  
 **-Erza por cierto, supongo que te enteraste de quienes nos trataron mal, pero sabes quienes nos defendieron o quienes no estaban ese día. -** Le pregunto Juvia.  
 **-Estuve investigando, desde que me entere de que se fueron no les he vuelto a hablar a los tres idiotas. -** Vi como los chicos bajaban la mirada. **-Pero desde entonces solo hago misiones con Wendy, Kana y a veces con Laxus y su grupo, el gremio no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde su partida.-** Dijo Erza.  
 **-Bueno nosotras ya pertenecemos a Sabertooth y nos tratan muy bien, no podemos darle la espalda a quienes nos ofrecieron su apoyo y un hogar a donde ir. -** Dijo Juvia.

Lo que dijo Juvia era cierto, por más que todo Fairy Tail pida disculpas no podemos perdonarles lo que nos hicieron, todo tiene un límite y el nuestro fue la traición, Erza y Levy empezaron a platicar y a pesar de que yo estaba con ellas no sentía que fuera lo mismo. Sentí que alguien me abrazo pero eran unos brazos cortos y delgados, preste atención a quien era, una pequeña peliazul, correspondió a su abrazo.

 **-Lucy - san la extrañe mucho. -** Me dijo.  
 **-Y yo a ti Wendy, sé que pudo haber sido muy duro que no estuviéramos juntas, pero sé que Erza y Kana se encargan de cuidarte por eso no me preocupo mucho .-** Le dedique una sonrisa.  
 **-Sí, ellas me han estado cuidando los demás se han vuelto muy responsables desde que se fueron, ha sido difícil para todos el separarnos de ustedes, pero entendemos sus razones.**

 **-Wendy, quienes son estas -** Mi vista se posó en una chica peliverde que venía acompañada junto a una pelinaranja y una albina.

 **-Katherine querida no te conté de las traidoras que hicieron que todo el gremio me tratara mal. -** Dijo Lissana.

 **-Lissana sabes que las cosas no fueron así, ti fuiste la que vino a atacarnos a mi casa en ese entonces. -** Yo ya no le tenía paciencia a ella.

Desde que nos echaron del gremio me recordé tener odio hacía Lissana, yo a ella la quería como a una hermana pero su trato me había hecho darme cuenta por qué preocuparme por alguien que dice mentiras para tener un beneficio propio, desde ese prometí darle una paliza a la albina, no dejaría que las cosas se fueran limpias.

 **-Ja Ja Ja sigues igual de bromista Lucy, pero sabes que tú y tus amigas no tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí así que tomen sus cositas y se me largan de mi playa. -** Dijo la ojiceleste.

 **-Bueno primero que nada no nos iremos de aquí y mucho menos si una chica como tú me lo dice, segundo esta no es tu playa de hecho por dos meses es la playa de Sabertooth así que yo mejor que tú me evitaba problemas y me iba de aquí.** -Le dije yo, vi como Levy y Juvia sonreían, los chicos me veían con orgullo, Wendy y Erza estaban sorprendidas por cómo le contesté.

 **-Heartfilia, sabias que la diosa Amatiz mato a tu madre. -** La que hablo fue la peliverde.

 **-Y eso que, yo te puedo matar en este mismo y cobro las de tu madre también de paso las tuyas. -** Dijo Juvia, yo no entendía de que hablaba.

 **-Ja y quien eres tú para hablarme así azulita. -** Le dijo la chica llamada Katherine.

 **-Pues la misma que mato a tu padre.-** Le contesto la Loxar.

 **-Imposible, yo te mate hace años.-** Dijo la peliverde de ojos rojos.

 **-Jajaja tu matarme, si nunca te llegaste a enterar de mi magia en ese entonces solo podía manipular el agua. -** Le contestó.

 **-Chicas será mejor irnos, el maestro debe de estar buscándonos. -** Dijo la pelinaranja, a lo cual las otros dos se fueron.

 **-Chicas después de eso nos será difícil volverlas a ver pero esperemos que participen en los grandes juegos mágicos, sería bueno que les dieran su merecido. -** Dijo Erza.

 **-A propósito ¿Quiénes eran las otras?-** Le pregunto Levy.

 **-La peliverde de ojos rojos se llama Katherine Mitchell novia de Gray usa magia de arena, macro y magia de gravedad, la pelinaranja de ojos negros es Jade Nicolás usa magia de tierra y posesión, novia de Gajeel y ya conocen a la puta de Lissana novia de Natsu. -** Lo último lo dijo Erza con repulsión.

 **-Así que los tres estúpidos querían jugar al doble bando. -** Dijo Juvia por lo que veían ella estaba igual que yo.

 **-Bueno chicas nos vemos, esas perras le darán la queja al maestro. -** Dijo Erza para después irse con Wendy.

Todas las hadas ya se habían ido para nuestra suerte, todas habían sido muchas emociones mezcladas que no sabía cómo me sentí, Sting, Rogué y Rufus seguían en el mismo lugar, yo me desplome todo se venía bajo mis hombros, sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, Sting me tomo en brazos al parecer sabía que iba a caer en cualquier momento, abrace a Sting, sentía protección y seguridad en sus brazos, no quería soltarlo.  
 **-Tranquila. -** Me susurró al oído. **-Déjalo salir, yo estoy aquí para protegerte. -** Eso fue lo que necesitaba escuchar, mis lágrimas y fuertes gritos de dolor salían de mi cuerpo, como si hubieran esperado hasta este momento para escapar de mí ser. Sting me reconfortaba, me apegue más a él mientras sus brazos me aprisionaban aún más, no quería que ese momento terminará, quería que durara para siempre.  
 **-Gracias Sting, gracias por todo. -** sentí como él decía que si con la. Cabeza.

No me di cuenta cuando fue que me Quede dormida pero ya me encontraba en mi habitación, de seguro me trajo cargando.  
Esta vez Fairy Tail a mí me toca hacerlos pagar, sufrirán por lo que nos hicieron a mis hermanas y a mí.

/Dos meses después /

Ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad de Crocus, todo estaba hecho un desastre, ya que ciertos dragon Slayer se estuvieron peleando por que elemento era el más fuerte, algo a lo que yo no le encontré sentido ya que ambos están en equilibrio el uno con el otro. Estaba ansiando por que llegara Sabertooth B, quería ver a las chicas y contarles sobre nuestro encuentro con Fairy Tail, pero tendré que esperar a que pase la ronda de eliminación, la cual estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **-Bienvenidos a las pre-eliminares de los grandes juegos mágicos, nuevamente muchos gremios han querido unirse a la experiencia de esto, pero solo los mejores lograran pasar-Kabo. -** Hizo una pequeña pausa **\- Ahora les diré en que consiste la prueba, cada equipo tiene que llegar a la meta pero con los ojos cerrados, si los abren el equipo será descalificados, ahora comiencen. -** Dijo la Calabaza.

Nos transportaron a lo que parecía el comienzo de un gran laberinto, les dije a todos que cerraran los ojos y que esperaran a Levy.  
 **-Visión estelar. -** Se escuchó la voz de Levy.

De pronto pareciera que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no, mi vista era desde una gran altura, me di cuenta de que veíamos a través de las estrellas, tome a todos de las manos, al localizar donde se encontraba la calabaza, dije:  
 **-Teleport-** Y así nos telestransporte a la salida.  
 **-Felicidades-Kabo, ustedes Sabertooth han sido los primeros en cruzar la meta, ya pueden abrir los ojos y si quieren vayan a prepararse para el día de mañana-kabo.-** Asentimos y nos fuimos al hotel en donde nos hospedábamos.

Daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la cama, por alguna razón no podía dormir, así que me levante y fui a tomar algo de agua y allí empecé a beber del agua.  
 **-No crees que es muy noche para que estés despierta. -** Muerte, casi muero de un susto.  
 **-Sé que es tarde, pero no me llega el sueño. -** Dije algo decaída, Sting se acercó a mí.  
 **-Sé que algo te está pasando, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. -** Me dijo.  
 **-Lo sé, es solo que creo que estoy nerviosa.-** Baje un poco la cabeza para susurrar. **-Puedes abrazarme. -** Trate de decirlo lo más bajo que pude y aun así creo que me escucho, el me abrazo y yo me escondí entre su cuerpo.

 **-No tenías por qué decirme...estaba por hacerlo... Lucy. -** Tomo mi barbilla y la levanto haciendo que me quedara viendo esos ojos azul oscuro que hacen que me pierda **. -No dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño, puedes vengarte de aquellos que las traicionaron así que no te sientas mal por eso. -** Lo abrace como si lo necesitara de todas las formas posibles, necesitaba sentir su cálido cuerpo y su piel cercas de la mía, no quería soltarlo.

 **-Puedes quedarte conmigo-** Mas que preguntándoselo, lo afirmé, el me cargo y me llevo a la habitación.

 **-Me dormiré en el sofá y...-** Me quería soltar pero no permití que eso sucediera.

 **-No me sueltes, duerme conmigo. -** Él no me soltó y se acostó conmigo, amaba sentirme protegida... protegida por él.


	15. Chapter 15

_/Al Día Siguiente /_

Dormí de maravilla, me siento tan bien, mi cuerpo ha descansado como nunca y todo gracias a que ese rubio insoportable pero también súper lindo durmió conmigo, hoy se da oficialmente el inicio de los grandes juegos mágicos y Sabertooth ira a patearles los traseros a todo el que se interponga en nuestro camino. Me levante de la cama, me bañe y después termine por cambiarme, escuche que las chicas me hablaban y como Sting seguía dormido, salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Al bajar literalmente todas saltaron hacia a mi : Juvia, Levy y Minerva.

 **-Lucy, ayer contactaron a Sabertooth para comunicarse contigo pero como estabas muy cansada yo tome el recado. -** Minerva se veía muy animada, no se que es lo que pasa. **\- Me encargaron decirte que cantaras una canción para la apertura de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.** -Shock fue lo que paso conmigo.

No tengo idea de quien dijo que yo se cantar, desde que mi mamá murió no lo he vuelto a hacer, ya han pasado años desde aquello, esto esta muy raro, pero por el momento no diré nada para no alarmar a las chicas.

 **-No se cantar muy bien.-** Dije y Minerva se me quedo viendo con cara de "Cantas o CANTAS". **\- Pe-pero si es por Sabertooth con gusto lo haré.** -Sudé frío.

 **-Bien, no se diga mas y todos prepárense para aplastar a todos los gremios que se pasen por delante. -** Ánimos fue lo que Minerva nos brindó.

Después de esas cortas pero alentadoras palabras todos nos cambiamos para salir a las calles de Crocus. Levy iba junto a Rogué hablando un poco sobre magia, Juvia y Rufus no dejaban de reírse por unas caras que estaba haciendo Seberus _(Nota: no se como se escribe pero si llegaron a ver Billy y Mandy el perros de puro hueso, porfis díganme como se escribe correctamente )_ mientras Sting y yo veníamos un poco callados, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, porque o sea _"hey que tal dormiste junto a mi" "oh de maravilla gracias "_ pues no, no pasaría algo así , después de tanto silencio me digne a hablarle.

 **-Oye Sting/Lucy.-** Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, ambos empezamos a reír, al parecer estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

 **-Sting lo de ayer... gracias, me sentí algo decaída y tu llegaste para hacerme sentir mejor, por eso te lo agradezco. -** Le dije mientras le sonreía.

 **-Yo debería decir lo mismo, sinceramente sentía que no podía dormir tranquilamente sin siquiera saber como estabas, por eso me iba a escabullir en tu habitación para asegurarme de ver como te encontrabas** _/si claro Ja Ja para asegurarse, Sting olvídate de todo y vente conmigo (/*-*)/ ok ya /_ **\- pero cuando te encontré y te vi en ese estado me olvidé de lo que tenía que hacer y... sinceramente dormí de lo mas tranquilo contigo, hace ya tanto que no me pasaba nada así. -** Dijo el, mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules que me derriten como helado en verano.

 **-Entonces... ambos nos agradecemos... rubio.** -Lo dije para hacerlo reír y lo conseguí, mostrándome su blanca dentadura.

No nos dimos cuenta de cuanto tiempo habíamos estado hablando ya solo quedaban cinco minutos para que nos tuviéramos que presentar como equipo y aun nos quedaba mucho camino, les dije a todos que nos tomáramos de las manos para así teletransportarnos, lo cual hicimos, apareciendo en la entrada. Justo unos minutos después empezaron las presentaciones.

 **-Bien-kabo, bienvenido sean todos a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, como todos los años este será uno lleno de magia y sorpresas para todos, cosas que poco a poco irán descubriendo pero por ahora como comentaristas tenemos a : Chapati, Yajima-san y a la maestra de Sabertooth Minerva, ahora comienzan las presentaciones-kabo.-** Dijo la calabaza.

 **-En ultimo lugar llego Blue Pegasus, sus integrantes son: Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Jenny e Ichiya. -** En ese momento los nombrados hacen su aparición, haciendo que a varías de las espectadoras les salieran corazones de los ojos por los primeros tres magos y a los espectadores por la maga modelo. **\- En penúltimo lugar llego Fairy Tail A , el cual esta formado por los siguientes miembros : Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell y... -** El comentarista hizo una muy corta pausa que para mi fue eterna. **-Lissana Straus, al parecer Fairy Tail tiene nuevos miembros . -** El publico dejo de aplaudir, seguramente ni siquiera la conocían , reí mentalmente. Así que la usaron a ella para reemplazarme, eso no me gusto, pero bueno Fairy Tail habrá muchas sorpresas para ustedes. **\- Bi-bien , Yajima-san puedes continuar con la lista. -** El nombrado asintió.

 **-El siguiente equipo es Mermeild Heel que está conformado por: Kagura, Beth, Arania, Milliana, (Inserta nombre de la gordita) y Ultear Milkovich.** \- Escupí el agua que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, creí que ella... había muerto, en definitiva esto es una gran sorpresa y no lo fue solo para mi, sino también para todo Fairy Tail **. - Este gremio también cuenta con nuevos miembros, el siguiente equipo es el de Sabertooth ...-** Gritos y aplausos empezaron a oírse **.- Sabertooth B. -** Todos pusieron atención ,ya que nunca habían puesto un segundo equipo **.-El cual esta integrado por : Rose , Kumiko, Kira, Misaki, Aina y Miyu .-** Las chicas pasaron y se veían preciosas. Ante el ultimo nombre empezó a escucharse algo de ruido a lo que active mi _"Ultra Sound Power_ " el cuál amplia los sonidos a distancia.

 **-Gray, Gajeel esa es la chica que nos ataco sin razón .-** Ja sin razón ellos se querían propasar con nosotras.

 **-Si, tienes razón cabeza de flama, ella es quien nos dejo en coma dos semanas, quizás en los juegos le devolvamos el favor. -** Los tres asintieron, vi como Erza sonrío al escuchar lo que los chicos dijeron.

Desactive el ampliador para concentrarme en lo demás, al parecer en el tiempo en el que me enfoque en escuchar a los tres idiotas llamaron a Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail B, por lo que ahora seguíamos nosotros.

 **-Y por último me queda presentarles al equipo que llego en primer lugar Sabertooth A que está formado por : Sting, Rufus, Rogué, Juvia, Levy y Lucy Heartfilia. -** Muchos se asombraron de vernos a nosotras tres en otro equipo, pero quizás luego se enteren del porque, de seguro Fairy Tail oculto todo sobre nuestro paradero **. -Que sorpresa el tener a unas ex-hadas como ahora unas tigres de Sabertooth. -** Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar **. -Ahora si, para abrir oficialmente estos juegos, vamos a escuchar una interpretación por una de los miembros de Sabertooth... Lucy Heartfilia, cantara una canción como apertura. -** Todos los equipos aparecieron en sus palcos y yo me quede sola con un micrófono en la mano, alcé mi vista a mis amigos, las chicas me sonrieron dándome ánimos, todo Sabertooth sonreía ante mi, mis hermanas Levy y Juvia a ellas las sentía muy cercas de mí por último me centre en Sting y este me sonrió, eso me basto para tener las suficiente confianza en mi, Vi a Minerva y está me guiño el ojo, de mi empezó a salir una luz brillante la cual al desaparecer me dejo en un largo vestido color azul con Verde, vi al público y empecé a cantar.

*Reproducir "The Hall of fame*

Yeah, you could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for you name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day

When your, standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers

Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers

Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts, be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could be the greatest, you can be the best  
(You can be a champion)You can be the King Kong banging on your chest  
You could beat the world (you can be a champion)  
You could beat the war (you can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door (you can be a champion)

You can throw your hands up (you can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (you can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain (you can be a champion)  
You can break rocks (you can be a champion)

You can be a master (you can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck (you can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself (you can be a champion)  
Standing in the hall of fame (you can be a champion)

Cuando deje de cantar todo el público estaba aplaudiendo y eso me hizo sentir tan bien , pero de pronto vi una sombra negra corrió rápidamente por Fairy Tail , se me hizo muy extraño ya que esta los mas veloces no tienen una presencia casi, luego le contaré a Sting sobre esto.

 **-Que gran presentación nos dio la señorita Heartfilia-kabo, ahora es momento de anunciar el primer juego de este día el cual se llama "obsequio ", en cuanto elijan a su participante les diremos las instrucciones-kabo. -** Yo me fui a mi lugar en el palco ya con mi ropa normal puesta, de nuestro equipo todos querían ir pero al final se decidió que fuera Levy. Mi pequeña amiga peliazul ya estaba en la arena, de los demás equipos eran Rose, Risley, Hibiki, Kana, Yuka y Gray. Tenia un mal presentimiento de que Levy hiciera esto así que la contacte por telepatía .

 **-Levy, Levy. -** Le llame.

 **-Que pasa Lucy. -** Me contesto.

 **-Tengo un mal presentimiento, sea lo que sea en este juego mantente alerta y no te olvides de que Juvia y yo estamos para ti.-** Le dije.

 **-Esta bien Lucy, estaré al pendiente.** -Cortamos la telepatía.

Después de que le comunique eso me puse mas tranquila, se que Levy sabrá controlar lo que se le venga encima.

 **-Comencemos-kabo como prueba en el juego ustedes tienen que tocar estas lacrimas.** -Se podía ver las lacrimas color rosa sobre un podio, en total había siete, una para cada equipo. **-Al tocarlas ustedes le transmitirán su mas grande miedo pero esto no se queda aquí, tendrán que entrar a cada una de las casas marcadas con su nombre ya explicadas las instrucciones empiecen-Kabo.-** Vi como Levy se acerco a la lacrima y coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre está, después de aquello se dirigió a la casa con su nombre.

Por las lacrimas de visión podía ver todo, en el momento en el que mi pequeña amiga pelizul entro vi cual era su mas grande miedo.

 **-¡Oh no!Levy... tu...**


	16. Chapter 16

**-¡Oh no!no Levy... tu más grande miedo. -** Entré en pánico cuando vi que Juvia se sentía insegura, creo que dejarla ir fue una mala idea.

Desde la lacrima se veía como Levy entraba a la casa, por dentro se veía el gremio... el de Fairy Tail.

Pov Levy.

Estaba preocupada por las reacciones de Lucy y Juvia, pero no sé lo que me espera, ni yo misma se cuál es mi más grande miedo...hasta que lo vi.

Era Fairy Tail todos me miraban con desaprobación y yo me sentía mal por eso, después veo como empiezan a golpear a Juvia y a Lucy, pero no las puedo ayudar, algo me inmovilizar. No puedo hacer nada por ellas, me encuentro en una jaula de hierro tratando de escapar pero sin ningún resultado. Luego lo veo a él.

Todo el escenario cambia y se ve mi ex-habitación en Fairy Hills, yo estoy vistiendo solo lencería de color blanco, haciéndome sentir sucia. Gajeel irrumpe en la habitación vistiendo solamente sus boxers, pero no solo eso, en su cara se ve el deseo y la lujuria que pasan por sus ojos al verme, empiezo a retroceder a paso lento... pero él se acerca cada vez más. Dejándome a merced de el contra la pared.

Empieza a pasar sus repulsivas manos sobre mi cuerpo, pero yo no me puedo mover... él no me deja, dice que si lo hago me pegara. Sin embargo cuando acerca su cara hacía mis labios, logro darle un cabezazo, quitándomelo de encima por unos segundos. Los cuales yo aproveché.

Me apoye sobre el para pasar debajo de sus piernas de esta manera me deslizo y quedo unos metros lejos de él, pero se da la vuelta y Gajeel cambia su brazo por su bastón de hierro, se veía muy enojado, estaba gritándome groserías, yo me limitaba a solo alejarme pero me alcanza y comienza un callejón sin salida, en el cual solo están sus golpes y yo. Le escupí la verdad a la cara para después escaparme, al estar frente a él, viéndolo a los ojos le dije:

 **-Ya nunca jamás podrás tratarme como se te dé la gana, está vez yo seré quien te lastime. -** Empecé a convocar la solid script con movimientos de mi mano. **-Solid Script... Death.**

Me gire y sin verlo salí por la puerta, para toparme con el espacio de los GJM.

Fin Pov Levy.

Pov Lucy.

Quedé horrorizada, no puedo creer que todo eso sea el mayor miedo de Levy, aunque al parecer logro vencer su miedo, me alegro por eso, mi pequeña amiga peliazul llego y nos abrazó a Juvia y a mí, después se giró hacía Rogué y se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar mientras este la consolaba, él es un buen chico, sé que no le hará daño.

 **-Bien Minerva nos harías los honores de anunciar los resultados de esta prueba. -** Dijo Chapati.

 **-Bueno los resultados de esta primera ronda quedan así:**

 _Sabertooth A 10 puntos  
Fairy Tail B 8 puntos  
Sabertooth B 6 puntos  
Mermeild Heel 4 puntos  
Lamia Scale 2 puntos  
Fairy Tail A y Blue Pegasus tienen 0 puntos._

 **-Al parecer Sabertooth este año es una gran competencia, que estarán pensando los de Fairy Tail al ver como arrasan con todo los tigres de sable.-** Dijo Yajima.

 **-Sabertooth está formado por miembros unidos y fuertes, nuestro apoyo acrecienta nuestra fe en nosotros mismos, no hay nada que pueda con nosotros. -** Dijo la maestra de Sabertooth.

 **-Bien, ahora-kabo presentaremos las batallas del día de hoy. -** Empezó a narrar la calabaza.

 _Blue Pegasus (Eve ) vs Fairy Tail A (Wendy)  
Fairy Tail B (Bisca) vs Sabertooth B (Kumiko)  
Mermaild Heel (Arania) vs Lamia Scale (Toby)  
La última batalla al quedar disparejos será Sabertooth (Rufus) vs un jugador random.  
_Comencemos

En la primera batalla, Eve se empeñó en hacer que la dragon slayer del cielo tuviera frío, debido a la magia de nube con la que cuenta el miembro más joven de Blue Pegasus, la Marvell no se quedaba atrás, ella con su garras del dragon del cielo hizo que el Term retrocediera, el encuentro duro poco debido a que Wendy uso su rugido del dragon haciendo que Eve perdiera.

Estaba algo nerviosa, debido a que sería la primera vez que veo a Kumiko usar su magia, así que me enfocare en ver lo poderosa que es, aunque Bisca es una maga de re-equipamiento bastante buena, de no ser porque solo lo hace con armas sería tan buena como Erza, Bisca no se veía confiada supongo que es difícil tratar de lucir calmada en situaciones así por el otro lado Kumiko se veía bien, sin una gota de nervios pero lo que ella no sabe es que la Conell es una gran tiradora, la mejor de Fairy Tail si me permito decirlo, además de que es una excelente francotiradora, será una batalla digna de ver. Dos magas de re-equipamiento enfrentándose .

Al dar inicio al combate, Bisca no perdió tiempo y utilizo su "doble máster gun" así sosteniendo en cada mano una pistola con las cuales empezó a hacer tiros los cuales iban a gran velocidad hacia a la Murasaki, parecía que los tiros serían certeros pero no fue así.

 **-¡Fallé !-** Exclamo Bisca, ella nunca había fallado ni un solo tiro.

 **-La verdad es que no fallaste, permíteme decirte que eres muy buena, tus tiros dieron justo en el blanco... pero sabes, deberías conocer primero las características de tu oponente, observa. -** Se dejó ver donde los tiros de Bisca habían golpeado a Kumi (lo abreviare) pero estos se iban desvaneciendo.

 **-Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible ? yo te dí y no te afectó. -** Dijo Bisca sorprendida.

- **Mi magia es algo diferente a la tuya, conmigo existe el "magic space " de donde saco objetos que me favorezcan y antes de que digan de que eso es ilegal, funciona exactamente de la misma forma en la que Erza re-equipa armaduras, no provienen del mismo lugar pero es la misma manera.-** Kumi invoco una hacha y un cuchillo.

Esta empezó a correr a gran velocidad para después desaparecer en el aire, apareciendo justo arriba de Bisca haciendo múltiples giros a una gran velocidad para después dar un gran salto cayendo de pie, dejando ver a una Conell con bastantes heridas. Es irreal ver el gran daño que le hizo con tan pocos movimientos. La Peliverde se levantó y esta vez invocó su "Super mini gun" y su "magical triple shoot ", la mini gun era súper pequeña, pareciera que con un silla disparo se rompería , la triple shoot era una gran pistola aunque no sé porque se llamara "triple ".

 **-Reconozco que eres bastante fuerte, nunca lo dude al ver a la ex comandante del servicio de francotiradores, hasta hace poco te reconocí ahora sé que eres digna de usar mis mejores armas, quiero terminar con esto rápido.-** Dijo la madre de Azuka.

La esposa de Alzack dio un gran salto hacia atrás dejándolas separadas a la distancia de 20 metros por lo que lanzo un disparo de su mini gun. Este tiro empezó con una diminuta bala, la cual se fue aumentando llegando a impactar en una gran explosión.

 **-Terminemos con esto.-** Dijo la Conell **.-Uno.** -El primer disparo fue una especie de red. -Dos. - el segundo fue un gancho asegurador de ganado. **-y Tres "mortal multi -shoot.-** De la gran pistola salió un gran rayo el cual lanzo hacia Kumi, pero de entre la capa de polvo se dejó ver cómo iba corriendo esquivando eficazmente el disparo, en su mano derecha traía una especie de cañón láser, desde lo más alto a unos metros sobre el suelo se veía a Kumi dar giros en el aire.

 **-Bang, bang "láser explotion ".-** Un rayo se tiró de está dejando a Bisca sin tiempo para bloquear, recibiendo el impacto dejándola fuera de combate.

Me quedé sorprendida, Bisca mejoro mucho pero... eso no fue suficiente como para derrotar a Kumi. En el siguiente combate gano Arania ya que Toby estaba llorando por la "gran" pérdida de su calcetín.

 **-Bien, esas fueron duras batallas pero ahora viene la que dará por finalizado el día de hoy en la cual participara Rufus vs Jenny de Blue Pegasus-kabo.-** Anunció la calabaza, hace falta decir quien gano xD.

 _Marcador final del día 1:_

 _Sabertooth A : 20 p  
Fairy Tail B: 18 p  
Sabertooth B: 16 p  
Mermaild Heels : 14 p  
Fairy Tail A: 10 p  
Lamia Scale: 2  
Blue Pegasus: 0_

Así fue como íbamos primeros.  
Después de unas horas nos regresamos a la posada en la que nos estábamos quedando, pero todos salieron después en parejas , dejándome sola con Sting, lo cual no era muy raro para nosotros. Fuimos a dar un ligero paseo por la ciudad y de paso aproveche para contarle lo que vi el día de hoy.

 **-¿Qué crees que sea eso que viste?.-** Me preguntó el rubio.

 **-Puede ser cualquier cosa, una persona, un animal, un espíritu o incluso algo maligno.-** Me aterre ante la idea y Sting me abrazo.

 **-No tienes por qué tener miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte a ti y a todo Sabertooth.-** Le correspondí el abrazo y no me separe de él.


	17. Chapter 17

Segundo Día GJM

Ya todos estábamos en el estadio, cada uno en sus puestos porque pronto se anunciaría el juego del día y no sabíamos ni teníamos la idea de que se trataría. Estaba algo nerviosa, quería pensar que hoy sería un gran día pero en mi mente había advertencias de que no lo sería.

 **-Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa todo estará bien yo estoy contigo.-** Dijo Sting animándome.

La multitud empezaba a impacientarse por lo que la calabaza entro en escena para anunciar el juego.

 **-Bien -kabo, como ya saben hace unos años la segunda prueba fue una carrera, pero esta vez será diferente la llamamos "lo alto en los cielos", la mayoría de los equipos tienen a alguien con la capacidad de volar y de esto se trata, será una batalla en los cielos, un todos contra todos con la diferencia de que deben volar, si cae una persona al suelo esta pierde, poco a poco se van a ir eliminando dejando así que se acumulen los puntos, bueno comencemos y que pasen sus participantes-kabo.-** terminó de explicar la calabaza.

En mi mente estaba pensando en alguna estrategia para ganar esto aunque los chicos no me dejaron participar y en parte lo entiendo debido a que somos el factor sorpresa de todo esto, Rufus se ofrecía ya que había recordado una vieja magia de planeación pero nos negamos, sería peligroso para el si no pudiera recordar tantas magias, Sting y Rogue no podían ir ya que para eso necesitan exceeds los cuales no los permitieron, al final quedo Juvia quien se ofreció y todos aceptamos.

 **-Anunciaré a los participantes.-** Dijo Yajima

 _ **De Fairy Tail A: Lissana Strauss**_

 _ **De Fairy Tail B: Mirajane Strauss**_

 _ **Por Sabertooth B: Kira Shioya**_

 _ **Lamia Scale: Chelia Blendy**_

 _ **Blue Pegasus: Ren Akatsuki**_

 _ **Mermeild Heel: Risley (La gordita no me acuerdo bien del nombre xd)**_

 _ **y por ultimo de Sabertooth A: Juvia Loxar**_

 **-Bien -Kabo esto será entretenido, comiencen.-** Dio inició la calabaza.

Juvia ya estaba en la arena al dar inicio se toco la espalda dando unos leves toques dejando salir sus bellas alas azules, así cambiando su atuendo por uno demoníaco, dejando detrás su vestido azul por un vestido morado con toques negros, se empezó a impulsar hasta estar en lo alto.

Vi como Kira simplemente empezaba a volar, dejando sobre sus pies una estala de fuego azul, supongo que usa su magia con el impulso de fuego.

Lissana solo uso su animal soul pajaro para cambiar sus brazos por alas, Mirajane usó su satan soul.

Chelia usaba su magia del dios del cielo como impulso en los aires mientras que Risley controlaba la gravedad sobre ella para estar en lo alto.

Esto será emocionante.

 _Pov Juvia_

Ya había tomando mi forma de Demon Slayer por lo que vi a los de Fairy Tail les fascino lastima para ellos jamás nos volverán a tener con ellos, vi en la cara del Fullbuster asombro y admiración hacía a mi persona pero le demostraré lo que se perdió por unas mentiras baratas. Pensé en hacer una estrategia, no mostraría mi magia de demonio a menos que sea necesario.

La primera chica cayo y esa fue Risley al parecer Kira uso su magia de ilusión para hacer que la integrante de Mermeild Heel perdiera el control. Kira es fuerte, debo tener cuidado.

El chico de Blue Pegasus estaba combatiendo con Chelia al parecer se divertían y yo solo observaba hasta que vi que cierta albina cambio de forma y se dejo caer sobre ellos, haciendo que quedarán en el suelo perdiendo la ronda mientras ella volvía a tomar forma de pájaro para estar en el aire.

 **-Juvia Onee-sama te gustaría que acabemos esto rápido.-** me dijo Kira.

 **-Sabes que Kira, yo me enfrentare a esas dos hermanas y al ultimo peleamos tu yo, que te parece.-** Le dije

 **-Suena bien, yo espero.-** Contestó.

 **-Ara, ara parece que me estas subestimando Juvia, pero veamos cuanto has avanzado.-** Dijo la mayor de los Strauss.

 **-Querida Mirajane, hace tiempo deje de ser la chica que solían conocer, es mas les doy ventaja peleen ambas contra mí.-** Dije segura de mi misma.

 **-Sabes que yo no me fio de ventajas, dejaré que primero acabes con la chica de pelo blanco corto.-** Dijo Mirajane haciendo referencia a Lissana la cual estaba algo desanimada debido a que para su hermana mayor ella ya había muerto.

 **-Excelente, dejaré sacar todo lo que ese día Lucy no me permitió.-** Dije yo.

Lissana tomando la iniciativa se acerco a mí para darme una patada en el estómago, la cual yo tome su pierna e iba incrustando agua dentro de ella haciendo que se inflara un poco, después forme un látigo de agua con el cual la agarré para hacer chocar contra uno de los pilares del estadio, pero rápidamente me lancé contra ella para darle una patada que la empujará hacía arriba y después lanzar mi water nebula contra ella, haciendo que el ataque diera con fuerza abriéndole heridas a la Strauss.

 **-Ahora querida terminaré contigo que ya esto se esta volviendo muy largo. "Aguas Turbias, explosión de los mil mares"**.

El agua que antes había introducido en su cuerpo hizo explosión, teniendo así a una Lissana muy lastimada, el agua salió por muchas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que este cayera inconsciente al suelo.

 **-Parece que Juvia esta agotada, creo que tendré que derrotarte Kira.-** Dijo la Strauss con superioridad. **-"No te des tantos aires"-** Dijo Kira (El que juegue League of Legends sabe de quien es la frase :3 )

 **-Crees que estoy agotada Mirajane me falta mucho para eso, pero me muero por luchar contra Kira así que haré esto rápido.-** Dijo Juvia.

 ** _"Fusión de neblinas y tempestad, lluvia de los mil demonios"_** con unos movimientos en vertical de arriba hacía abajo, Juvia invocó un diluvio sobre Mirajane, pero esto no era normal, el agua no le hacía nada así que Mirajane pensó que ya había acabado, esta se iba a mover pero no podía.

 ** _-En estos momentos no te puedes mover, porque aun no termina el ataqué, "Rayos de ceda, aguas culminantes."_** Cayeron rayos sobre Mirajane para terminar por meter a Mirajane en un remolino de agua, dejándola fuera de combate.

 **-Por fin ha llegado el momento en el que luchemos Juvia Onee-sama.-** Dijo Kira a lo cual yo me gire hacía ella para ver como empezaría nuestro combate, la verdad desde hace mucho quería enfrentarme a ella, parece una persona muy seria y la verdad es que en cuestión de entrenamiento y esas cosas ella no se preocupa por lo cual debo de estar alerta de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, creo que con ella no me bastara usar solamente mi magia de agua, pero bueno veamos que pasa.

Kira se posicionó frente a mi aproximadamente a unos 7 metros de distancia, ella estaba preparada y yo también, pero primero tenía que analizar bien la situación eso fue algo que me enseño Lucy, a buscar debilidades en tu oponente, por lo cual observo cuidadosamente a Kira buscando alguna forma en la que pueda sacar ventaja ,vi detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que Localicé algo, en sus botas se veía el fuego azul con el cual ella se impulsa, eso debe gastar magia y sobre todo concentración si se llega a descontrolar puede caer, tome eso a mi favor.

 **-Bien Kira, le enseñaré a todo el mundo porque soy tu Onee-sama.-** Dije con voz firme.

Me empecé a acercar rápidamente por detrás de ella, cuando estaba cerca de darle un golpe ella tomo mi puño lo cual yo aproveche para dejar salir una gran cantidad de agua haciendo que ella retrocediera. Aproveche la distancia a invoque una marea haciendo que toda cayera sobre la pelirosa, pero ella no se quedo atrás uso su magia de teletransportación para quedar arriba de mí y dejar salir una gran cantidad de fuego azul lo cual me dio de lleno, Kira no perdió el tiempo y uso su magia de masacre de pesadillas manipulándome, logrando que me enredará ella con tentáculos loa cuales no me dejaban moverme y ella hizo una y gran llamarada la cual antes de impactar contra mí me convertí en vapor, asustando a muchos de los espectadores pero eso me dio tiempo de esparcirme en el aire dejando acorralada a Kira, tome mi forma normal dejando sorprendidos a todos incluso a ella pero use la oportunidad que tenía y me apegue a ella entrando por su cuerpo y debilitarla después salí y use mis golpes de vapor contra ella, estos no dolían pero iban relajando así adormeciendo a Kira haciendo que esta cayera rápidamente.

 **-La ganadora es Juvia Loxar-Kabo.-** Anunció la calabaza.

 _Fin Pov Juvia_

 _Pov Lucy_

Después se enunciaron las batallas las cuales no estuvieron emocionantes, de nuestro equipo había ido Rogue contra Hibiki lo cual termino bastante rápido , las batallas no fueron la gran cosas, ganamos por mucho, los demás equipos no iban tan mal pero aun les faltaba para alcanzarnos.

Salimos del estadio y nos dividimos por parejas, Rogue y Levy, Juvia y Rufus, dejándome a mi con Sting, ellos se fueron a diferentes partes mientras nosotros fuimos a un restaurante. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que sentía que estar cerca de Sting era algo peligroso en estos momentos, debido a Natsu , no quiero que el llegue y arruine lo que me ha costado construir, últimamente he tenido ataques de inseguridad, haciéndome pensar que todos me traicionaran y no quisiera que eso pasará, no se cuanto tiempo tenia sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que Sting me lanzo una papa frita dándome en la punta de la nariz, el río.

 **-Oye, no hagas eso e.e)r-.** Le dije.

 **-Lucy llevo tiempo tratando de captar tu atención y tu solo estas distraída, dime ¿te ocurre algo?.-** Le pregunto el rubio.

Pero no me mires así, tus ojos , tu sonrisa, si me ves así no hay nada que no te pueda contar, di un suspiro para después contestarle.

 **-Siento que es algo incómodo... no me he acostumbrado a la presencia de Natsu, siento que me volverá a lastimar, aun tengo sus recuerditos en mi cuerpo y yo solo quiero sentirme segura y protegida yo...-** Sting la interrumpe.

 **-Rubia, no tienes porque sentirte así, supongo que te cuesta mucho el tener que verlo y ver a aquellos tipos que se hicieron llamar familia pero sabes.-** Hizo una pausa para mirarme. **\- Tú no éstas sola, tienes a tus hermanas, tienes a Sabertooth … y me tienes a mí.-** Me tomo de las manos. **\- Siempre te protegeré y...-** Posó su mano donde tenia la quemadura que me hizo Natsu, esta estaba desapareciendo dejando una estrella dorada en su lugar. **-Curaré tus heridas, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites y si te cuesta dormir yo podré estar para ti solo dame permiso y no me separaré.-** Dijo el Eucliffe.

Pero que lindo , no si se tomar esta oportunidad digo el ha estado Apoyándome pero no se y no quiero que la historia se repita, que me tachen de traicionera o que me hagan daño, no lo soportaría, no otra vez. Sé que Sting es sincero y que sus palabras son reales, pero quiero asegurarme de que esta vez no saldré dañada. Active mi _"magia de emociones"_ era algo así como un lector de sentimientos, así sabría si me esta siendo sincero. Me enfoqué en sus ojos, ya que estos son la ventana del alma, la cual es tan pura y limpia, no veía sentimientos de maldad ni impurezas, se que esta vez será diferente.

 **-Oh Sting.-** Dije sollozando, para después levantarme, el hizo lo mismo. **\- te quiero mucho.-** Me acerqué para abrazarlo, el paso sus manos por mi espalda reconfortándome para después susurrar cerca de mi oído.

 **-Yo también.-** Y me dio un besó en la mejilla.


	18. Chapter 18

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Al Día Siguiente *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Ayer fue maravilloso, quizás Sting no me haya pedido ser su novia pero ahora sé que esta para protegerme , yo estoy segura a su lado.

Ya nos encontrábamos en el palco esperando a que la calabaza diera inicio oficial al tercer día. Todos se veían impacientes, yo solo estaba observando al público a nuestro alrededor. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, de pronto sentí que no me podía mover, ni siquiera respirar. La vista se me nublaba poco a poco hasta que vi como Miyu empezó a gritar muchas cosas, yo no podía hacer nada, perdí la conciencia.

 _Pov Juvia._

Lucy no estaba respirando, era como si alguien estuviera controlando su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer, si ella seguía así puede morir. Levy tampoco tenia idea de que estaba pasando, pero después susurró unas palabras que no pude entender.

Tocó su pecho y sacó de él una especie de luz.

 **-Lost Magic, solid script legendary light.-** movió sus manos hacía a Lucy **.-Por el poder de las hadas, talismán del rincón.-** Una luz atravesó el cuerpo de la Heartfilia, yo no sabía si lo que Levy estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, pero me relaje en cuanto Lucy volvió a respirar, aún seguía inconsciente, pero al menos ya estaría estable.

Sting la cargaba en sus brazos, todos en el estadio nos veían atentos, algo no esta bien, me estoy preocupando.

Como si mis peores pesadillas no fueran nada todo empeoró, sentía una magia muy poderosa, no lograba saber de donde venía, necesitaba concentrarme, cerré los ojos un corto tiempo y al abrirlos no había nadie.

Estaban ahí todos hace un momento, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?, no lo sé pero tengo que averiguarlo, no siento mas que una presencia ajena a la mía, pero no hay nadie, me siento tan sola, no sé que hacer.

Camino en busca de alguna señal... pero todo esta vacío, no hay nada... ni nadie.

 **-Juvia, querida.-** Escuchó que me llaman, pero no se de dónde. **-Creo que alguien esta solita.-** Esa voz. **-Apresúrate en volver porque sino todos morirán.-** No entiendo nada, ¿de quien es esa voz?, ¿donde estoy?.

Grito, desgarro mi garganta con mi voz, siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos esto cada vez esta peor. Intento calmarme, cierro los ojos para volverlos a abrir. Todo estaba de vuelta.

Ahora si que no entiendo nada, que acaba de pasar. Trata de organizar mis pensamientos y tener algo de concentración, observo la escena, Lucy esta inconsciente, Levy esta buscando algo en un libro y yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Miyu grita, pero no logro entenderla, así que corriendo me acerco a lo que es el palco de Sabertooth B.

 **-Miyu, puedes decirme que es lo que esta ocurriendo.-** Le dije, las chicas me observaron con cara de no comprender.

 **-Me temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir.-** ¿A que se refiere?. **\- Juvia, esto es como una advertencia, esto ya le había ocurrido a Lucy, pero no puede recordar nada, me aseguré de que lo olvidará.** -Hizo una pausa. **\- Cuando ella se fue a entrenar con Aina recibió unas muy especiales visitas de lo mas profundo de los infiernos, al parecer este mago quiere apoderarse de las tres gemas principales del Armagedón, te preguntarás que es eso, pues es una especie de lugar en el que se guardan las almas de todas las personas, él quiere las gemas para crear un mundo a su antojo, mas que un mundo Earthland, Edolas y Galatria, que son los principales mundos paralelos al nuestro. Te contaría mas detalles pero eso tendrá que ser cuando las tres me estén escuchando una cosa te digo, no confíen en nadie.-No puedo creer que algo como eso este pasando.**

Regresé con Lucy, al parecer ya se encontraba bien, en el estadio ya nadie se veía interesado en otra cosa mas en lo que se encontraba en el centro del coliseo, no puede ser.

Una gran criatura color negro con azul. Era Acnologia.

Por inercia me gire para ver a los de Fairy Tail, estaban congelados, casi igual que yo, la ultima vez casi morimos, esta vez no sabemos que podría pasar.

 _Pov Lucy._

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a todos mirando a un solo lugar, no sabía que estaba pasando, así que me levanté y vi aquello que aun atormentaba mis pesadillas, Acnologia.

Nadie se movía, nadie decía nada todo era un enorme silenció.

Sentí que las piernas me temblaban, no podía reaccionar a algo así, todo parecía ir bien hasta que empezó a aletear, con sus grandes alas negras extendiéndolas en todo su esplendor, que sería lo que haríamos, nos tendríamos que rendir y morir sin siquiera tratar de dar batalla. Yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando mi muerte, al menos lo atacaría, eso haré.

Empecé a correr para después saltar hacía la arena, me coloqué justo frente al dragón de la apocalipsis. Estaría acabada, probablemente.

Su mirada penetraba hasta mi alma, sentía que ya nada importaba, que solamente esperaría el momento en el que la vida me fuera arrebatada...pero porque hacerlo de la forma fácil, no sobreviví a la humillación de Fairy Tail para llegar a esto, mis hermanas, mis amigos, el gremio y Sting, son lo único que me interesa en mi corazón.

 **-Ábrete puerta de la dama de las almas, Jane.-** Invoqué al espíritu que mas me sirve para resguardar a todas las personas que no poseen magia **.- Jane, necesito que saques a estas personas de aquí y las lleves a un lugar seguro.-** Ella asintió para después retirarse con los que antes eran espectadores.

Acnologia estaba preparando un ataque, pero no dejaría que esto me afectará, así que antes de que este impactara en mi , utilice.

 **-"Coraza de los demonios".-** Consistía en una especie de armadura capaz de soportar 100 el rayo Jupiter. Aún así me afectó provocando que retrocediera un poco. Ahora me tocaba a mi.

 **-"Impacto de la fuerza de las hadas, rito de los demonios ocultos".-** Un poderoso ataque producto de una combinación de mi Fairy y Demon , lo que provocaba era un gran tornado de magia debilitadora y por supuesto magia oscura, la cual penetra con veneno el interior del enemigo.

Di algo cerca de lo que sería la posición de su corazón, sabía que con un ataque tan débil no podría hacerle tanto daño a esta criatura, con un movimiento de sus brazos me llego una poderosa brisa la cual me dio con todo haciendo que me impactara contra la pared, en esta posición me puse a pensar en que es lo que haría ahora.

No se cuál sea su punto débil, no creo tener el poder suficiente como para al menos hacerle buen daño. En un momento de debilidad por mi mente pasaron esos recuerdos con Fairy Tail en el que íbamos a morir todos luchando unidos como la familia que solíamos ser, lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos las cuales limpie inmediatamente, me puse a pensar en lo que a pasado: la traición, mis hermanas, el poder oculto, mis magias, Sabertooth… y Sting. No podría dejarme vencer y perder lo que he recuperado con todo mi esfuerzo, morir no será una opción, matar a Acnologia y seguir con mi vida es lo primordial.

Debido a que mi oponente no tiene comparación decidí empezar a preparar un ataque.

 **-Ábrete puerta plateada del poder, Ryu**

 **-Ábrete puerta plateada del sol, Solaris.-** Ambos aparecen **.-Ryu necesito que empieces a acumular poder latente y tu Solaris energía de fuego, esto me preparará para algo que hará algo de daño.** -Esperé un poco.- **Mientras hacen eso atacaré con mi "Impacto de los demonios , primera puerta del inframundo"-** Un ataque capaz de destruir el estadio o más, pero debo arriesgarme a usarlo para acabar con esto rápido. El ataque consistía en lanzar desde mi posición un golpe el cual produce ondas de vapor las cuales van de almas en pena absorbiendo poder del enemigo debilitándolo y a la vez dañándolo.

 **-¿Pero qué?...**


	19. Chapter 19

_Anteriormente..._

 _Debido a que mi oponente no tiene comparación decidí empezar a preparar un ataque._

 _ **-Ábrete puerta del poder,Ryu . Ábrete puerta plateada del sol, Solaris.-** Ambos aparecen **.-Ryu necesito que empieces a acumular poder latente y tu Solaris energía de fuego, esto me preparará para algo que hará algo de daño.-** Esperé un poco. **\- Mientras hacen eso atacaré con mi "Impacto de los demonios , primera puerta del inframundo"-** Un ataque capaz de destruir el estadio o más, pero debo arriesgarme a usarlo para acabar con esto rápido. El ataque consistía en lanzar desde mi posición un golpe el cual produce ondas de vapor las cuales van de almas en pena absorbiendo poder del enemigo debilitándolo y a la vez dañándolo._

 **-¿Pero qué estás haciendo Lucy? Morirás si luchas tu sola.-** Esa voz, aquélla que me quitaba la respiración, esa que mi corazón antes hacia latir. Era Natsu.

En momentos como esté no quisiera verme débil frente a él, pero como podría ocultar el pavor que siento ahora. Estoy casi sentenciando mi muerte y todos estos magos a mi alrededor lo presenciaran, que difícil me resulta ver con claridad que nadie esta dispuesto ayudar.

Giro mi rostro hacía el lugar en dónde se encuentra Fairy Tail.

Todos ellos me ven con preocupación e impotencia, pero que más pueden hacer... nada, solo me observan, ni siquiera unas palabras de aliento, una curación... nada.

 **-Que otra cosa podría hacer, no dejaré que Acnologia vuelva a ser mi pesadilla, no permitiré que ésta criatura mate a mi familia...Sabertooth, no ahora que he encontrado un buen lugar para vivir, si nadie esta dispuesto a ayudarme. Está bien, pero a mi familia no la tocará, eso nunca.-** Dije firmemente, no quería que me ayudará y mucho menos que se preocupe por mi.

Un grave error mío fue haberme desconcentrado de mi oponente. Estaba preparando su ataque y yo no podía hacer otra cosa para evitar que lo lanzara. ¿Esté sería mi fin? Agache la cabeza esperando por el daño, cundo de pronto dos personas se posicionaron a ambos lados de mi. Eran Juvia y Levy.

 **-Fairy Slayer...-** Dijo Levy.

 **-Demon Slayer...-** Juvia

Comprendí lo que querían hacer, así que yo también las imité.

 **-Angel Slayer...-** Yo tomando mi forma de ángel. (Las demás también tomaron su forma)

Prepararíamos una gran magia de protección.

 _Flashback_

 _ **-Ya estoy cansada, hemos aprendido ya muchas magias.** -Dije yo._

 _ **-Está vez será diferente.-** Dijo Serena (Por si no recuerdan es el hada que les enseño el Fairy Slayer)._

 _ **\- No fastidien chicas, esto es muy importante.-** Dijo Miyu._

 _ **-En efecto esto les servirá para grandes emergencias, el mundo esta lleno de peligros, para nosotras tus maestras y madrinas nos es muy importante entrenarlas con este hechizo de protección.-** Dijo Alina._

 _ **-Y como es está magia.-** comento Juvia._

 _ **-Es una convergencia.-** Dijeron las tres maestras._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 **-Cuernos de demonio, alas de hada, corazón de angel... convergencia número 3, fuerza y protección... Barrera absorbente.-** Las chicas y yo dijimos mientras estábamos tomadas de las manos.

Apareció frente a nosotras una gran barrera color naranja la cual absorbía el ataque de Acnologia, dejándonos ilesas del daño de esté. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué más sigue? estoy segura que al menos a Juvia y Levy les queda la mitad de maná (poder mágico) no creo que podamos hacerle gran cosa, si hace 7 años no pudimos que hará la diferencia ahora. Que puedo decir, nosotras tres no podremos.

Traté de dejar la negatividad por un rato y ponerme a idear un plan, intentando analizar el asunto con cualquiera de los ataques de Acnologia las demás personas quedan muertas, nosotras quizás no pero que diferencia haría si a lo siguiente moririamos. Solaris y Ryu habían desaparecido hace buen rato, así que no podía contar mas con ellos, lo que me deja muy pocas formas de hacer daño.

 **-Lucy,¿ tienes algún plan?.-** Me preguntó Juvia.

 **-No lo tengo, sugiéreme algo Levy.-** La McGarden se puso a pensar.

 **-Tenemos que detenernos a crear una estrategia.-** Levy cerró los ojos para después recitar. **\- "Arca de tiempo, reloj pausado"**.

Todo alrededor estaba congelado si bien esto nos daría algo de espacio para pensar también costaba mucha concentración Levy lo maneja perfectamente, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

Dirigí mi vista hacia las gradas y me di cuenta que los chicos no estaban hasta que...

 **-Si les soy sincero esa cosa hace que me tiemblen los huesos, pero daré todo de mi par ayudarlas.-** Dijo mi rubio favorito, ante mi pensamiento me sonroje ligeramente.

 **-Estamos con ustedes chicas.-** Dijeron Rogue y Rufus.

 **-Si, si, si estamos con ustedes chicas.-** Dijo Miyu haciéndonos reír, a pesar del momento ella nos quiere tener animadas. **-Bueno después de las "alentadoras" palabras de sus novios viene lo serio... las ayudaré.-** Hizo una pausa. **\- Hace unos años me enfrente al demonio Drafhtar, no creo que hayan oidos sobre él, bueno era el más poderoso de los demonios oscuros, según esto una "eminencia " de todo lo grande... yo lo maté, por vengar a mi pueblo y bueno quizás no sea lo mismo a lo que nos enfrentamos pero quiero que sepan que me esforzaré para ayudarlas a derrotarlo.**

 **-Yo también me uniré a ustedes y no acepto un no por respuesta, Minerva se une a la gran batalla.-** Nuestra maestra de gremio asegurando su participación.

 **-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia... pero yo las ayudaré, no dejaré que mis nakamas mueran en un combate como esté sin siquiera a ver luchado.-** Dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotras, al voltear vimos a Erza, dispuesta a dar todo de ella, mis hermanas y yo la abrazamos **.- Las extrañe tanto.**

 **-Y nosotras a ti Erza.-** dijimos las tres.

 **-No sé donde quedo el grupo de Rose y las demás.-** Dijo Miyu con algo de preocupación.

 **-No te preocupes, fueron con uno de mis espíritus a ver si los habitantes estaban a salvo.-** Dije yo con seguridad.

 **-Ya dejémonos de presentaciones, abrazos y demás...tengo un plan.-** Dijo Levy sería a lo que todos pusimos atención. **\- Es algo complicado y no puedo asegurar que todos estaremos a salvo, esta es una situación de vida o muerte.**

 **-Bueno ya, cuál es el plan.-** Dijo Sting.

 **-Cada vez que Acnologia ataque de frente nuestra barrera absorberá su daño, pero no les puedo asegurar que siempre atacará desde ahí así que todos tengan cuidado.-** Hizo una corta pausa para dirigir su mirada a los muchachos de Sabertooth. **-Ustedes tres atacaran de la siguiente forma:**

 ** _Sting: lado derecho._**

 ** _Rogue: lado izquierdo._**

 ** _Rufus: por detrás._**

 **-Para las chicas de Sabertooth B tengo preparado algo extra, eso se lo diré a ellas por telepatía, ellas los ayudaran chicos obvio no les iba a dejar ese gran trabajo a ustedes solos. Minerva y Miyu atacaran de frente, serán las mas protegidas debido a que estarán detrás de la barrera, pero ellas son las que gastaran mas maná y quienes protegerán a los demás, Erza tu debido a tu magia tendrás que estar lo suficientemente cerca de él para mayor daño, es algo difícil y no quiero que corras un gran peligro así que te asignare una alas, éstas te ayudaran a volar** _(no me digas xD)_ **para que no te haga retroceder. Lucy, Juvia y yo atacaremos desdé arriba, frente a frente con él, una cosa más... Lucy mando llamar a Alina es un Ángel y ella los curará a lo lejos, Serena a quien yo mande a hablar les proveerá de magia** _(maná)_ **extra en caso de que el suyo se les esté agotando. Por ahora eso es todo, no estoy contando con los demás gremios así que no podemos hacernos muchas ilusiones de que nos ayuden, supongo que ellos aún recuerdan lo duro que fue ir contra los dragones cuando el proyecto eclipse se hizo, así que procuren no molestarse en pedirles ayuda, creo que nosotros bastamos para derrotarlo.-** Terminó de decirnos Levy.

 **-Bien chicos quiero que sepan que puede que está sea nuestra última pelea juntos, no podemos asegurar la victoria así que por si acaso, hagamos una breve despedida a todos nosotros, quizás ya no nos volvamos a ver o quizás si, pero por si acaso quiero decirles a todos que los quiero mucho y que siempre vivirán en mi corazón.-** Dije yo llorando.

Todos empezaron a abrazarse entre sí, no sabíamos cuando nos volveríamos a ver, Sting me tomo de la mano y me alejó un poco de los demás. Me abrazó y empezó a acariciarme la cara, para después decir _"no quiero perderte"_ sin más, me besó y yo le correspondí, esté era un beso de amor, desesperación y de preocupación, de igual manera fue lindo. Volviendo con los demás Levy quito el arca de tiempo, haciéndolo transcurrir de forma normal.

Ahora si llegó el momento.

Todos fuimos a las posiciones que no indicó Levy. Acnologia no sabía de que lado atacar, así que se enfocó en nosotras tres. Levy lanzó su torbellino de las hadas, Juvia usó su marea de almas _(combinación de las dos magias)_ y yo utilicé mi proclamación de vida. Todo le dió de lleno, más unos ataques como esos no le afectarían tanto. Noté que la McGarden estaba desconcentrada. Supuse que las chicas de Sabertooth B habían llegado, le dije a Levy que no se preocupara y que las fuera a posicionar, aunque esta se los diría por telepatía.

 _Pov Levy_

Para las chicas de Sabertooth B esté sería el plan, Rose ayudaría a Sting con la parte derecha de Acnologia, Kira estaría con Rogue en el lado izquierdo. mientras que por detrás atacaran Kumi y Misaki junto con Rufus. Ellas tienen bastante ventaja ya que los ataques no les llegarán por lo que estarán a salvo. El último puesto que consideré fue el de Aina ya qué su magia es reequipamiento trabajará con Erza. Se los dije a las chicas por telepatía y estás captaron de inmediato el mensaje.

 _Fin pov Levy._

Vi como ya todos estaban atacando desde sus puestos, aunque no veía ningún progreso, Acnologia hacia todo para tratar de destruir nuestra barrera, pero eso le costaría muchísimo trabajo. Aina y Erza hacían un gran trabajo juntas, creando cortes muy buenos, sólo que no lo suficiente penetrantes como para herir de gravedad la piel de este dragón. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo Kumi y Misaki, pero me tranquilice porque sé que lo están haciendo bien. Miyu y Minerva estaban muy bien coordinadas, hacían un buen daño desde frente dándole con su poder en todo el centro.

El tiempo se nos agotaba, era cuestión de segundos para que el ataque fuera lanzado, una figura se posicionó frente a nosotros para después saltar a una gran altura y cortar el ataque de el dragón con lo que parecía una espada. _(A ver si adivinan quién es 7u7 y no sean tramposos y comenten antes de que vean de quien se trata D:)_. Fue cortado con éxito lo que dejo algunas particular de este esparcidas por el aire pero sin dañar.

Pero si es...


	20. Chapter 20

Anteriormente...

El tiempo se nos agotaba, era cuestión de segundos para que el ataque fuera lanzado, una figura se posicionó frente a nosotros para después saltar a una gran altura y cortar el ataque del dragón con lo que parecía una espada. Fue cortado con éxito lo que dejo algunas particular de este esparcidas por el aire pero sin dañar.

Pero si es Kagura, fue un gran alivio ver que alguien conocido nos salvará de tremendo daño, pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Creí que ninguno de los gremios quería ayudar, pero veo que me equivoque, le debemos una muy grande.

 **-Erza, mermeild hills está dispuesto ayudar. Chicos estamos a sus órdenes.-** Dijo Kagura con voz firme.

Kagura se posicionó junto con Erza y Aina, en el caso de la capitana de las sirenas ella podía manipular la gravedad para así no sufrir de velocidad ni peso cuando proporcione sus ataques.

La batalla seguía avanzando, cada vez se hacía más dura. Poco a poco íbamos perdiendo fuerzas aunque no podíamos rendirnos, nadie podía.

Les pedí un poco de tiempo a Juvia y Levy para preparar un ataque, era algo que llevaba tiempo practicando aunque aún no lo dominaba por completo.

 _Dementor Spac_ e: una gran bola de magia oscura se forma a partir de mis manos para ir aumentando su tamaño, este estando bien canalizado podría causar gran impacto llegando a perforar incluso la gruesa piel del apocalíptico dragón. No perdí más el tiempo y lo lance, disparado de entre mis manos este fue directo a una zona en la parte central del gran dragón. Por poco y las chicas de combate cercano salen heridas, pero con rapidez se movieron lejos de mi movimiento.

 **-Bien hecho Lucy.-** Dijo Erza.

 **-Gracias Erza.-** Le dediqué una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro hasta el punto de no saber nada.

Pov Narradora :3

Se veía como Lucy iba cayendo de una gran altura, al parecer ella sin percatarse recibió un gran daño proporcionado por Acnologia, la ex-hada de Fairy Tail seguía cayendo hasta que un joven rubio la atrapo en el aire para depositarla en un lugar seguro dentro del establecimiento.

 **-Lucy, cariño despierta.-** Decía el Eucliffe mientras trataba de buscar el lugar proveniente de el que le brotaba sangre. **-Joder no tenemos a nadie que pueda venir a curarla, que puedo hacer yo.-** El joven preocupado sin idea de cómo ayudar a su amada caminaba de un lado a otro ideando alguna forma en la que pueda despertar, pero nada le funcionaría, ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

 **-Sting-Sama déjeme ocuparme de Lucy-San.-** Una dulce voz le dijo detrás del rubio, éste al ver de quien se trataba le abrió el paso para dejarla hacer su trabajo.

 **-Gracias Wendy.-** le dijo Sting.

 **-No se preocupé en un momento vendrá Chelia también para ayudarme con Lucy, por favor vuelva con los demás. Yo me ocuparé de ella.-** dijo la peli-azul.

Sting volvió a su posición de combate para seguir con la tarea que anteriormente se le había otorgado.

El tiempo pasaba y la barrera mágica ya estaba muy debilitada, solo la fuerza de las tres hermanas podría retenerla lo suficiente como para seguir lo que restaba de la batalla, pero ese no era el casó. Se notaba la gran ausencia de Lucy, sus compañeros y amigos perdían la fe sin verla, sin escucharla, sin sentir su gran fuerza. Estaban perdiendo. Erza estaba cansada, sin embargo seguía por sus grandes esfuerzos de serle de ayuda a sus grandes amigas.

Levy y Juvia estaban muy preocupadas por su hermana faltante, ella es la que más daño le hacía Acnologia.

Minerva junto con Miyu seguían ocupándose de atacar con sus potentes hechizos, ya tenían cierto desgaste en el dragón pero aún no era lo suficiente como para que este fuera preocupante para la criatura.

Levy lloraba, la impotencia de ser casi inservible en este tipo de batallas, la estrategia siempre fue su mayor habilidad, pero no calculó la gran falta que les haría el gran poder de Lucy, en un momento de desesperación empezó a gritarles a todos aquellos magos que solo servían de espectadores.

 **-Todos son unos estúpidos, que no piensan venir ayudar, están mal de la cabeza inútiles, ya una vez nos enfrentamos a este dragón y casi morimos, en ese entonces éramos débiles, ahora pueden demostrar lo mucho que han avanzado, !Necesitamos ayuda¡ ya dejen de quedarse viendo y al menos lancen el mínimo ataque. Estamos arriesgando nuestra vida por salvar a todos los habitantes de Earthland, ayuden , aunque les cueste la vida.-** Dijo Levy en un momento de debilidad en el que ya no se pudo contener.

La cara de los " espectadores" cambió, la mayoría se posicionó para combatir, Blue Pegasus estaba ayudando a Minerva.

Lamia Scale estaba apoyando desde tierra, Jura con su gran poder usaba esta para dañar Acnologia desde abajo, mientras Lyon creaba sus animales de hielo para atacar. Chelia no estaba con ellos pues había ido ayudar a Lucy al lado de Wendy.

Todos los equipos de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos estaban ayudando, hasta Fairy Tail.

 **-Sabemos que la regamos el día en que Lissana nos hipnotizó con sus mentiras, pero ahora estamos dispuestos a dar todo de nosotros para apoyarlas, se los debemos chicas. -** Dijo Natsu, hablando por él y por Gray/Gajeel.

Natsu con su típica frase _" !Estoy Encendido¡"_ empezó a chocar sus puños para así crear llamas desde estos y asestarle un "puño del dragón de fuego" al apocalíptico dragón al que se estaban enfrentando nuestros magos.

Poco a poco todos estaban cooperando para dañar al dragón, aunque la lucha fuera dura todos estaban ayudando, las diferencias se hacían de lado. Se veía una gran unión de magos contra un desmesurado e imponente dragón.

Pov Levy

Era una gran carga la de estar pendiente de todos, pero es lo que Lucy querría, mientras ella se está recuperando yo tomaré su lugar de animar y apoyar a todos. Una de las lost magic que aprendí me daba la habilidad de estabilizar a mis aliados cuando estos estén en combate, lo cual estaba haciendo en este momento. Juvia me cubría las espaldas mientras yo ayudaba a mis compañeros, quizá debido a que aún no la manejo bien no pueda tener gran repercusión en los aliados, Lucy lo haría mejor, ella aprende a dominar rápido las magias, es fuerte, quiero ser como ella y darle mi gran apreció para que este orgullosa de mi. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde lo ocurrido con Fairy Tail, pero ya no soy esa persona "débil" de quién se solían burlar, ahora pertenezco a una familia de princesas del poder, dominantes de belleza y magia, Lucy hace honor al nombre, pero yo me sigo quedando atrás, incluso Juvia es más avanzada que yo o por lo menos así lo pienso. Juvia también es bastante fuerte, debo demostrarle a mis hermanas que no cargan con alguien a quien solo se le pueden ocurrir estrategias, ser más que un cerebro y una come libros. Lo demostraré.

 **-** ** _Lost Magic Embestida de furor_** **.-** Se descarga un brillo que va desde el cielo hasta mis compañeros.

Poco a poco nuestros amigos y compañeros reciben más poder y se empiezan a recuperar poco a poco. No los pondrá como nuevos, pero hará que resistan más. Esta batalla es dura, Lucy lo sabía desde el principio, pero por su distracción ahora estamos en desventaja. No debo echarle la culpa, de no ser por ella los espectadores y muchos de nuestros magos estarían muertos.

Lucy por favor, regresa a la batalla.

Pov Narradora

Debido al hechizo de Levy, los magos se estaban recuperando, ahora lo que hacía falta era progresar con el daño.

 **-Ahora serás juzgado por las 7 estrellas.-** Se escuchó decir de entre la gente mientras un poderoso ataque caía justo sobre Acnologia.

 **-Esa voz...-** Dijo Erza.

Un mago peli azul fue el creador dicho ataque.

Los gemelos dragón estaban ya en su dragon force, dando lo que tenían de sí mismos.

Minerva y Miyu ya no estaban trabajando individualmente, ahora combinaban sus ataques de la diosa del dios de la guerra con la magia de demonio de Miyu. Esto hacía creación a otros tipos de ataque.

El grupo de las chicas de Sabertooth B excluyendo a Miyu, estaban trabajando en equipo, Aina había recurrido a ellas para lanzar un ataque que ellas previamente habían ensayado.

Pero aún faltaba, los ataques del gran dragón dejaban muy afectados a nuestros magos, a pesar del hechizo de Levy ellos seguían bajándose su vida, arriesgándolo todo.

 **-Es hora de darle fin a todo esto.-** Dijo alguien desde atrás de todos.

 **-¡Lucy!.-** Se escuchó contestar.

 **-Juvia, Levy necesito su ayuda, tenemos que hacer "eso".-** la cara de Levy se puso pálida, Juvia estaba preocupada.

 **-Pero Lucy, eso hará que...-** Interrumpieron a Juvia.

 **-Lo sé, pero no podemos seguir alargando esto, tenemos que darle fin.-** Las chicas no muy convencidas se acercaron a la rubia.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Anteriormente..._**

 _-Es hora de darle fin a todo esto.-Dijo alguien desde atrás de todos._

 _-¡Lucy!.-Se escuchó contestar._

 _-Juvia, Levy necesito su ayuda, tenemos que hacer "eso".-La cara de Levy se puso pálida mientras Juvia empezó a preocuparse._

 _-Pero Lucy, eso hará que...-Interrumpieron a Juvia._

 _-Lo sé... pero no podemos seguir alargando esto, tenemos que terminar esta batalla.-Las chicas no muy convencidas se acercaron a la rubia._

 ** _Actualmente..._**

Levy y Juvia se posicionaron una de cada lado de Lucy para dispuestas estas ponerse en forma de triángulo tomadas de las manos canalizando lo que les quedaba de magia para asestar lo que podría ser el fin de Acnologia. Todas en su forma predominante Fairy, Demon y Angel slayer.

 **-Se van a matar.-** Dijo Erza en un susurro.

 **-No permitiré que eso pase.-** Dijo el dragon slayer rubio.

 **-Jamás lo permitiremos.-** Dijeron las chicas de sabertooth B.

 **-Hay que hacer algo como aquella vez en la isla Tenrou, ¡Todos tómense de las manos alrededor de las chicas, formemos un gran circulo.-** Dijo Erza recuperando los estribos.

No se podía ver claramente quien quería ayudar y quien no, la mayoría se veían indecisos, algunos parecía que solo querían huir de ahí y dejar a los combatientes a su suerte. Erza al ver que no estaban seguros de cooperar decidió alentarlos.

 **-No queda mucho tiempo, Acnologia se ve desesperado por acabar con nosotros, dejen de lado sus diferencias y ayúdennos... Por favor...-** Dijo Erza quien iba bajando la voz al ver que no le estaban prestando atención, el Maestro de Fairy Tail decidió darle apoyo.

 **-¡MOCOSOS! Todos los aquí presentes van a ayudar quieran o no, estas chicas y estos magos está dando todos de ellos para que Earthland no corra peligro, tengan algo de empatía y no solo se queden viendo como unos babosos como ellos están arriesgando su vida por salvarlos, así que ayudan o los mato.-** Dijo el maestro tratándose de ver lo más tenebroso posible.

Sting y los demás chicos ya estaban empezando a formar el circulo, ellos no creían que alguien más quisiera ayudarlos así que por más pequeño que el circulo se viera este iba aumentando su tamaño conforme más personas se les iban uniendo, poco a poco todos los magos presentes decidieron entregar su vida a esta gran batalla, formando más que un circulo una unión de corazones valientes dispuestos a dar lo último de ellos mismos por el bien del futuro de Fiore y de toda Earthland. Ya todos habían encontrado un lugar en el que pudieran ayudar, ya solo faltaba el poder de las 3 chicas de en medio quienes iban a lanzar su último ataque.

 ** _-"Por el poder que se nos ha conferido,_**

 ** _Es momento de poner fin a lo ocurrido,_**

 ** _Llanto de hadas,_**

 ** _Destrucción de los demonios,_**

 ** _Pureza de los ángeles,_**

 ** _¡Triangulo de la purificación absoluta!_**

 ** _¡Constelación de mil magias!_**

 ** _¡Last Whisper! "_**

Dijeron las 3 princesas al unísono, mientras un poderoso rayo salía disparado desde aquel triángulo formado, era de todos los colores primero tonos cálidos, después obscuros y al final era blanco. Este iba con toda fuerza hacia el cuerpo de Acnologia el cual dio con todo éxito en el blanco.

Los demás magos en protección habían creado una especie de bunker hecho de pura magia debido a que sabían que la gran fuerza del ataque de las chicas destruiría no solo el lugar en donde se encontraban sino que gran parte de la ciudad de camino. Podría ser el fin de los magos o del imponente dragon. Todo el mundo había cerrado los ojos esperando a que el mundo para ellos aún no hubiera terminado, algunos rezaban, otros simplemente se morían de miedo mientras que nuestras princesas yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Todo se encontraba obscuro debido a una gran capa de polvo que no dejaba que nadie viera algo en lo que esta se dispersaba, no sabían si el dragon seguía vivo, ni siquiera si ellos lo estaban, simplemente lo que reinaba era la confusión en los rostros, los pensamientos eran muchos pero todos deseaban lo mismo. Que esto hubiera terminado.

Unos minutos después de que el polvo se disipara poco a poco los magos empezaron a abrir los ojos con algo de temor. Se veía casi todo destruido en gran parte, pero eso no era todo, el gran dragon yacía muerto en el piso con un gran agujero en su pecho, cubierto en su mayoría por los escombros. Se notaba que en el aire que la alegría estaba en el ambiente, una vez más habían sobrevivido al dragon del apocalipsis.

Todo estaba bien hasta que notaron que las 3 magas princesas se encontraban en el piso, unos llantos no se hicieron esperar y 3 chicos se acercaron con velocidad a ver las figuras más de cercas.

 **-Lucy, mi princesa ¿Estas bien?.-** Decía un mago rubio, mientras tomaba en brazos a la chica para comprobar su estado. En eso un par de niñas se acercaron para diagnosticar que era lo que estaba pasando. Poniendo sus manos en los cuerpos de las chicas, después de unos minutos hablo una pequeña peliazul.

 **-Tranquilos... estarán bien, están completamente agotadas, no tienen ni una pizca de magia, por el momento hay que dejarlas descansar mientras Chelia y yo las curaremos para que puedan estabilizarse más rápido.-** Dijo Wendy para después junto a su amiga curar a las heridas.

 **-Nuestras chicas siempre metiéndose en problemas, cuantas veces debo de decirles que no se excedan, pero que van a hacerme caso.-** Dijo Miyu con algo de gracia.

 **-Gracias a ellas estamos a salvo, también gracias a todos los que cooperaron en esta gran batalla.-Dijo el maestro de Fairy Tail.-** Lo hicieron bien mis mocosas.

 **-Esto amerita a una celebración al estilo Fairy Tail.-** Dijeron los provenientes del gremio.

 **-En efecto, solo que nadie celebrara hasta que nuestras chicas estén bien, después de todo ese gran ataque fue el que nos salvó.-** Dijo Erza.

 **-Buuu.-** Dijeron los que ya estaban emocionados.

*********************** 3 días después***********************

Se podía ver unas camillas a 3 chicas en lo que parecía ser un hospital, en esta habitación se encontraba una pelirroja ansiosa por hablar con sus amigas.

Una rubia empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos para después restregárselos un poco mientras traba de averiguar en donde estaba, paso a sentarse en la camilla viendo a todas partes para encontrarse con lo que estaba buscando, mejor dicho quienes estaba buscando.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que paso?¿Dónde estamos?.-** Dijo Lucy confundida. Erza se acercó y se sentó en la cama de la rubia.

 **-Lucy me alegro tanto de que hayas despertado, tú y las demás lograron derrotar a Acnologia aunque cabezas huecas me dejaron muy preocupada, pensé que estaban muertas pero menos mal solo estaban agotadas, no vuelvan a darme un susto así, ahora se encuentran en un hospital de Fiore llevamos esperando a que despierten desde hace 3 días supongo que ya recuperaron las fuerzas suficientes como para al menos levantarse de las camas.-** Dijo Erza en plural al notar que las otras 2 chicas ya se estaban integrando a la conversación.

 **-Wow lo logramos, me alegro tanto de que estemos bien ¿los demás no están heridos?.-** Dijo Levy a lo que Erza negó con la cabeza.-Bueno al menos solo fuimos nosotras las que terminaron en el hospital.

 **-Su recuperación es excelente debido a que conocen magia para curar sus cuerpos lo hacen automáticamente cuando están en peligro, supongo que fue de gran ayuda cuando estuvieron en peligro, bueno voy a salir, por mientras hare pasar a algunas personas que están ansiosas por verlas.-** Dijo Erza mientras se levantaba para después ir para la salida.

No se hizo esperar mucho cuando 3 chicos entraron por la puerta entusiasmados por ver a las heridas.

 **-Como me da gusto ver que estés bien Lucy.-** Dijo Sting acercándose a ella para después tomar una de sus manos **.-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti, te extrañe mucho.-** Con un ligero sonrojo de su parte, la rubia se acercó un poco a Sting para abrazarlo como tanto ansiaba.

 **-Yo también te extrañe Sting, no sabía que había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo, perdón por preocuparte.**

 **-Chicas hicieron mal por haberse excedido tanto...pero gracias a eso todo estamos vivos, no cabe duda de que tenemos a las chicas más fuertes de todo el mundo.-** Dijo Rogue.

 **-Recuerdo que dieron mucho de ustedes para que todo estuviéramos a salvo, estoy tan feliz por verte Juvia.-** Dijo un Rubio con antifaz.

Los chicos se incorporaban en abrazar a sus novias mientras pasaban un buen rato con ellas, hasta que alguien entro por la puerta.

 **-Bueno supongo que ya descansaron lo suficiente, porque lo siguiente a esto es una gran fiesta, la cual se celebrara en el castillo, el rey tiene algunas cosas que decir y nosotros tenemos mucho que festejar, pero tranquilas la fiesta será mañana por lo que si se encuentran mejor en unas horas iremos de compras por nuestros vestidos.-** Anunció Erza con estrellitas en los ojos.

 **-Claro Erza, pero antes... podrías traernos algo de comer jejeje.-** Dijo Lucy con algo de vergüenza a lo que la Titania asintió saliendo.

Mañana seria otro día, que es lo que el rey querrá decirle a nuestras chicas y más específico, que es lo que pasara mañana con todos los magos.


	22. Chapter 22

Mañana será la fiesta a la que nos invitó el rey, dijeron que es en honor al haber derrotado al dragón del apocalipsis. Estuvimos bastante tiempo dormidas pero supongo que es lo menos que nos pudo haber pasado ya que nos sobrepasamos de nuestro límite de magia, casi quedando al borde de la muerte por muchas razones, lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores y que al menos ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por el ataque de un dragón, no podría sobrevivir a una experiencia parecida.

Sting no se ha despegado de mi desde que desperté , al parecer me extraño demasiado al parecer tan frágil ante la situación por la que pasamos y lo entiendo, yo estaría de igual forma si fuera él quien estuviera en reposo debido a una batalla como esa.

Faltaban unos minutos para que nos reuniéramos con Erza afuera del hospital, ya mis hermanas y yo estábamos listas para salir con nuestra gran amiga de compras por nuestros vestidos para la fiesta en el castillo. Sting y los chicos habían insistido en que nos acompañarían, pero les dijimos que no ya que no solo estaríamos nosotras sino también Erza, Wendy, Kana, Minerva y mis amigas de Sabertooth (no todas) no tendrían porque preocuparse, estaríamos en buena compañía.

Salimos y Erza juntos a las demás chicas ya nos estaban esperando a lo que de inmediato fuimos a visitar las grandes tiendas de ropa de Crocus, las plásticas no podían faltar aunque estas fueran entre algunas de las chicas excluyendo a las demás. Fuimos a varias tiendas, Erza quería comprarse todo y no se diga cuándo pasamos por una de armaduras, solo llegó y señaló todas y pidió que lo tomara de su tarjeta (suponiendo que existirán) No cambiará jajaja. Ya varias de las chicas habían escogido su vestido solo faltábamos mis hermanas y Wendy a lo que en una de las tiendas en lo que la pequeña dragon Slayer estaba probándose algo las pláticas hicieron presencia.

 **-Y bueno todo este asunto de Acnologia fue bastante pesado para ustedes pero... De donde sacaron esas magias tan poderosas.-** Nos dijo Kana en forma de cuestionamiento.

 **-Pues es una larga historia y en parte es secreto hasta cierto punto, digamos que es algo más que un golpe de suerte fue más bien _"el destino"_ , todo es bastante confuso incluso para nosotras pero digamos que de esto depende gran parte del futuro, es todo lo que les puedo decir.-**Respondí yo lo más educada posible, no quería que pensaran que por ser más fuerte ahora sería arrogante o algo así, simplemente es algo que aunque quiera no se puede compartir tan fácilmente.

 **\- Bueno entiendo.-** Respondió Kana para después volver a hablar **.- y díganme, ¿Qué tal les va con los chicos de Sabertooth?.**

Esperaba que hicieran una pregunta de ese tipo, pero la verdad es que no quería que fuera tan pronto, aún lo mío con Sting no era oficial, por mi parte así era mis hermanas no tengo idea de que les pase por su mente con eso de que ni a mí me han contado algo de eso. Fue Juvia la que decidió tomar la palabra.

 **\- Después de lo de Gray tuve que madurar más de lo que ya era, si lo notan cambie mi forma de hablar y mi forma de expresarme, ahora supongo que soy menos de esa forma pero se cuándo debo demostrarlo. Después de Gray creí que yo no encontraría a alguien más para amar, todo lo que sentía por Gray se evaporó en un segundo y fue cuando me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que desperdicié babeando por él cuando no siquiera me quería, bien antes pude haber salido con Lyon de quién si vi interés en mi, más ese no es el caso. Lo siguiente a la traición cuando pasó eso conocimos a los chicos de Sabertooth y me atrajo Rufus el es... Bastante guapo, educado y amable, en parte me recordó a mí y fue gracias a eso que me pude relacionar de buena forma con él. Llevamos 2 meses de novios aunque aún no lo queríamos seguir manteniendo en secreto, de hecho cuando pasó el encuentro con Fairy Tail en la playa unos días después me declaró su amor el cual yo correspondí siendo tan diferente a Gray pude apreciar con todo su esplendor a este gran chico y buen que les digo, lo quiero mucho y me siento muy bien conectada con él.-** Contó Juvia, Erza se esperaba que ya estuvieran establecidas algunas parejas pero no pensaba que tan pronto a lo que felicitó a su amiga maga de agua.

 **-¿Y tu Levy-san?. -** Preguntó Wendy quien salió del vestidor con un lindo vestido Azul cielo.

 **-Yo pues... Que les digo, Rogue es tan lindo y dulce, tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, principalmente ambos amamos leer fue lo que más unió. Ustedes vieron mi miedo en el primer juego de los GJM, era totalmente cierto, tenía miedo a Gajeel o la traición de FT a las heridas de mis hermanas, pero lo que más me aterraba era el no poder hacer nada, cuando Gajeel se me acercó así con ganas de violarme yo solo deseaba que llegará Rogue y me lo quitará de encima, pero vencí mi miedo y el haber pensado en Rogue me ayudó. Él y yo llevamos poco tiempo de novios... Quizá unas 3 semanas, me confesó sus sentimientos regalando me mi ahora libro favorito el cuál fue escrito y autografiado por el mago santo Warrod (creo que ese era su nombre) me ayudó bastante ese libro tiene bastante conocimiento y viene con fuertes hechizos de plantas el cual puedo combinar con mi magia de hada. Cuando me dio el libro me dijo cosas tan lindas que ni como decirle que no, simplemente lo quiero mucho.-** Confesó Levy, ahora sería mi turno.

 **-Y bueno Lucy ¿Tu cuánto tiempo llevas con Sting?.-** Me preguntó Erza mientras las demás chicas ponían atención.

 **-yo...yo no soy su novia...-** Hice una pausa a lo que algunas se sorprendieron **.- Supongo que hasta llegaron a pensar que fui la primera en conquistar a este chico pero la verdad es que no, bueno si, pero no hemos formalizado nada... Nos hablamos bien, de forma sería cuando se requiere, jugamos y peleamos de forma divertida en una que solo él y yo entendemos, nos abrazamos, nos hemos besado y hasta hemos dormido juntos... Sólo dormir, no piensen nada pervertido además de que deben de recordar que aquí está Wendy jajaja, bueno el punto es que nos queremos pero aún no es oficial, no cuando es que planee decírmelo, espero que sea pronto.-** Les dije a mis amigas.

 **-Pues me alegro por sus relaciones y esperemos que pronto ustedes dos estén juntos.-** Dijo una de las chicas a lo cual yo asentí.

Después de probarnos unos vestidos más junto con comentarios de Kana como _"Eso es para el convento", "Muy infantil", "Para funeral", "Con ese vestido hasta yo te violaría"_ y cosas como esas jajaja nunca cambiará, hasta trato de acomodar mis pechos cuando uno de los vestidos me había quedado ajustado de esa parte a lo que Erza no la dejó. Pasamos un buen rato, fue lindo salir con las chicas y divertirnos un poco, ya mañana sería la fiesta a lo que todas se fueron a sus respectivos lugares mientras las chicas de Sabertooth y yo nos fuimos a la posada en la que nos hospedábamos.

 _**************** Al día siguiente *******************_

Mis hermanas y yo nos estábamos arreglando pero se nos estaba haciendo tarde, bueno aún no pero solo teníamos 30 minutos para estar listas, por lo que llame a Virgo y a Cáncer para que me ayudarán con los peinados y arreglar la ropa, también vino Loke solo para decirnos lo bellas que nos veíamos a lo que Levy apenada le dijo que se fuera y este lo hizo.  
Cada una de nosotras llevaba un lindo vestido, resaltaban nuestra belleza y también el peinado que nos hizo cáncer fue bastante lindo, ahora solo quedaba llevar al castillo. Al cual no tardamos más que 10 minutos.

Al entrar ya todos estaban ahí, los gremios estaban esparcidos por varios lados, algunos hablando sentados en las mesas, otros parados o comiendo y algunos incluso estaban bailando.  
Levy se fue con Rogue y Juvia con Rufus, dejándome sola hasta que llegó Natsu el cual quería hablar conmigo, yo no quería pero no tenía otra opción.

 **-Lucy yo... Quiero que me perdones por como te traté sé que fue un grave error el haber confiado en Lissana antes que en ti, más que eso en haberte golpeado y quemado, mi comportamiento no tiene justificación, sé que ya no volverás a confiar en mí pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que entre Lissana y yo jamás hubo algo, yo jamás podría querer a alguien que no sea a ti.-** Lo interrumpí.

 **-Natsu, me lastimó bastante más que tus golpes... Tus palabras y el que no hayas creído en mi... Yo te amaba y tú lo arruinaste todo, quería ser tu novia, tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos...pero todo se fue al carajo con tu comportamiento, yo ya no te amo, ya no... Ahora todo es diferente, yo en vez de mortificarme pensando en ti decidí hacerlo en mí y en base a eso continuar con mi vida, darle un cambio a todo, mejorar, conocer otras personas...ser feliz, algo que me costaba pensar después de lo que pasó contigo, pero mírame ahora, estoy bastante bien...mejor que nunca, yo ya no te necesito, quizá ya no te odie, quizá incluso te perdone, pero ya no volveremos a ser lo fuimos antes... Ya no, ahora tengo una nueva familia, tengo nuevos amigos y ...un nuevo corazón.-** Terminé de decirle para salir de ahí, caminé hasta donde se encontraba Erza quien estaba platicando con Minerva y Miyu.

 **-Lucy, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el pelirosa?.** -Me preguntó Miyu.

 **-Se disculpó conmigo y me confesó que me ama entre otras cosas, pero yo ya le dejé en claro como me siento al respecto... Por cierto ¿Han visto a Sting? Desde que llegué no lo he visto.**

Sonó una extraña música de trompeta, lo que anunciaba la entrada del rey, el cual se veía desde un balcón.

 **-Bueno el día de hoy estamos festejando que el Dragón Acnologia fue derrotado por ustedes, más en concreto con las señoritas Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar y Levy McGarden, quienes se enfrentaron con todo contra el dragón en compañía de su gremio y de los demás que apoyaron. Estamos agradecidos por su servicio y valentía, les otorgaremos un regalo en forma de agradecimiento de parte mía y de Hisui, se los entregaremos al finalizar la fiesta...-** Hizo una breve pausa mientras veía con atención a las diferentes personas que se encontraba ahí. **\- Bien se sabe que la llegada de Acnologia interrumpió un evento importante el cual si están de acuerdo se reanudará la próxima semana con los puntos y equipos que ya estaban asignados, solo necesitamos de su consentimiento para proseguir con los preparativos... Ahora, un miembro de Sabertooth quiere dar un anuncio, mientras yo me retiro esperando su respuesta.-** Dijo el Rey para después salir de ahí. En eso llegó un rubio muy conocido y se puso donde segundos antes de encontraba el rey.

 **-Hola a todos, bueno yo quiero hacer un anuncio que para mí es bastante importante y quiero hacerlos testigos de esto... Lucy Heartfilia.-T** odos me empezaron a ver alejándose de mi poniéndome en el centro de todo **.- Quiero que todos escuchen esto... Eres la chica más fuerte, determinada, alegre, hermosa y gentil que he conocido en toda mi vida y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia ¿Quieres?.-** Me preguntó, yo estaba nerviosa, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, tantas emociones pasaron por mi así que trate de calmarme y respondí.

 **-Claro que si, mi rubio, me encantaría ser tu novia.-** Dije felizmente a lo que el casi voló corriendo hacia a mí para alzarme entre sus brazos y darnos un beso mientras girábamos. Simplemente fue algo hermoso.

Todos los demás nos veían con alegría, Erza se limpiaba una lágrimas lo cual me conmovió, las demás chicas me felicitaban y todos se pusieron a celebrar o al menos casi todos.

Después de la fiesta los gremios le confirmaron al rey su participación en la continuación de los grandes juegos mágicos. Todo había estado genial en la fiesta, pero note algo que no me gustó y eso era...


	23. Chapter 23

Después de la fiesta los gremios le confirmaron al rey su participación en la continuación de los grandes juegos mágicos. Todo había estado genial en la fiesta, pero note algo que no me gustó y eso era que Natsu no dejaba de verme, se le veía muy molesto, en cuanto me descuide ya lo tenía muy cerca de mí.

 **-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa Lucy?.-** que se supone que deba contestar, si no se a que se refiere.

 **-¿De que estás hablando?.-** Le pregunté.  
 **-¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Que no se suponía que "eran novios" desde que los vimos en la playa?.-** Cuestiono el hijo de Igneel.

 **-Bueno, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada...pero esta vez te diré cómo me siento, aunque ya antes te lo había expresado. Yo ya no soy aquella chica que te amaba, me dolió bastante tu desconfianza en mí, más que el que me hayas golpeado. No sé con qué intenciones lo hizo Lissana y sinceramente no me importa, yo estoy con Sting porque él supo darme apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, me tendió la mano cuando no podía levantarme y lo mejor es que lo hizo incondicionalmente. Él se merece mi amor y mi gratitud... Sabés, tú pudiste haber Sido mi novio, hasta mi esposo si lo hubieras querido, pero, eso simplemente ya no va a ser. Cuando pasó lo de la playa, los chicos sabían que nosotras aún estábamos dolidas por verlos cuando las heridas aún no habían sanado por completo, ellos inventaron eso de ser nuestros novios para que ustedes vieran de lo que se perdieron y sobretodo para apoyarnos... Gracias a ustedes ahora estamos al lado de estos maravillosos chicos, es lo único que les puedo agradecer.**

Hice una pequeña pausa para notar que Natsu pasó de estar furioso a triste bajando la mirada.

 **-Natsu...-** le llamé, a lo que el subió su rostro para ponerme más atención. **\- fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida y no me arrepiento de los buenos momentos que pasé a tu lado y al de fairy tail, por lo que, por esos recuerdos lindos que tengo con ustedes quiero perdonarte y desearte que seas feliz, espero que encuentres a una buena chica que esté para ti como yo en su tiempo lo estuve para ti. Espero que tomes conciencia de las cosas y que no vuelvas a hacer cosas imprudentes como la que nos sacó del gremio, sé bueno, te deseo lo mejor.-** Terminé de decirle para después despedirme con la mano.

La princesa Hisui se acercó a mí con unas cajas.

 **-Lucy, aquí están las recompensas de las que les habló mi padre.-** Me entregó 3 cajas **.- y ahora lo que te voy a dar es muy importante, me lo confío alguien muy especial y quería que tú lo tuvieras...era de tu madre, me lo di Ana Heartfilia.-** Me sorprendí, jamás había odio ese nombre, no recuerdo que mi madre tuviera una amiga. La princesa me entregó un cofre, todo lo que recibí lo mandé a la posada en la que me estaba hospedando, ya quería saber que eran todos esos regalos y más lo que le pertenecía a mi madre.

 **-Muchas gracias princesa, pero... Yo no conozco a ninguna Ana Heartfilia, debo de investigar sobre ella, le agradezco los regalos y la gran fiesta.**  
 **-No hay de que Lucy, espero verlas en la continuación de los GJM, suerte, nos vemos.-** La peliverde se despidió y yo me fui con Sting, quien estaba en los jardines del castillo. Llegué por sorpresa y cuando a penas me iba a lanzar hacía el.

 **-Lucy, sabes que te puedo oler a kilómetros verdad.-** dijo, a lo que yo hice un puchero, quería asustarlo.  
 **-Ayñ, qué tristeza.**  
 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Natsu?.-** me preguntó.  
 **-Antes de que empezará el rey a hablar yo ya había tenido una plática con Natsu, me dijo de sus sentimientos y del como estaba arrepentido y esas cosas, hace rato le volví a hacer una aclaración de cómo me siento y le dije que lo perdonaba, pero obviamente eso no hará que volvamos a ser amigos o algo por el estilo, también le dije que estoy agradecida con él.-** a lo que Sting se sorprendió. **\- Por lo que pasó con ellos, fue que los pude conocer y formar parte de Sabertooth, soy muy afortunada por tenerte.-** Le dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas se estaban enrojeciendo.

Sting me tomo de la mano y con la otra acarició mi rostro.  
 **-Linda, yo soy el afortunado por tener semejante belleza como novia.-** acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me besó, un beso muy tierno de su parte.

Después de eso estuvimos caminando un rato más por los jardines mientras disfrutábamos de lo lindos que eran, hasta que tuvimos que regresar a la posada.

Al llegar tomados de la mano nos empezaron a felicitar por estar juntos y decirnos que ya nos habíamos tardado a lo que mi rubio favorito había respondido con _"Estaba esperando un momento especial"._  
Rato después llegó Minerva preguntándonos si queríamos continuar en los GJM a lo que respondimos que si, después de todo, teníamos que darle a Sabertooth el puesto del gremio más fuerte.

Pasadas una horas, recordé los regalos que me había dado la princesa Hisui a lo que Levy y Juvia estaban entusiasmadas por saber lo que había en las cajas.

Les entregué a las chicas la suya y las 3 abrimos juntas.  
1 corona y un collar, todo eso para cada una de las 3.

 **-Chicas también recibí esto, me dijo la princesa que era de mi madre y que se lo había dado una tal Ana Heartfilia aunque yo no sé quién sea.**

 **-No digas más y ábrelo.-** Me animaron a lo que yo asentí.

Tomé el cofre y lo abrí delicadamente, había muchas joyas y dinero, pero lo que más captó mi atención fue una carta y un cetro.

 **-Leela.-** Dijo Levy.

 ** _"Mi pequeña hermosa, si estás leyendo esto es porque por fin tienes la suficiente madurez de asumir tu puesto como princesa. No sabes cómo quisiera estar viéndote en estos momentos y abrazarte mi pequeña. Yo sabía que mi momento de irme estaba cerca... Por eso, en éste cetro he puesto todo mi poder mágico y quiero que tú lo tengas, cuando recibas el poder, podrás ser capaza de ver mis recuerdos aunque no inmediatamente, estos vendrán cuando los necesites sino sería mucha información de golpe. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que tú serías la protectora de todo lo bueno, espero que tus hermanas princesas sean tan buenas y dulces como tú. Quisiera escribirte tantas cosas hija mía, pero no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo, por eso, solo te diré lo esencial, lo demás lo descubrirás con mis recuerdos. En este mundo hay mucha maldad e impurezas, te tendrás que encargar de ellas, hay enemigos que tendrás que combatir uno de ellos es el mago oscuro Zeref, además de que tendrás que lidiar contra su ejército de Álvarez, después de ellos hay alguien más de quien no tengo mucho conocimiento, sé que es alguien que más que querer terminar con la magia y apoderarse completamente de ésta, quiere destruir Earthland y Edolas, sé que sin esto se abrirá hacía otros mundos paralelos unos para destruirlos y otras para apoderarse de ellos y gobernarlos ya que no tendría quien le hiciera frente, tienes que encontrar a Ana Heartfilia, ella te será de mucha ayuda para esto y muchas cosas más. Lucy, ten cuidado mi niña, sé que eres muy poderosa, tú junto a tus hermanas serán capaces de hacer el bien siempre triunfe, cuento con ustedes. Te amo mi pequeña, siempre te extrañaré y cuidaré de ti esté en dónde esté._**

 ** _-Layla Heartfilia."_**

Lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, mi madre me ha confiado una misión y no le fallaré, Levy, Juvia y yo acabaremos con todo el mal, ya lo verás mamá. Te lo prometo.


	24. Chapter 24

Después de terminar de leer la carta, mis hermanas princesas me preguntaron sobre que fue lo que mi madre me escribió a lo que yo les expliqué. Aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer una de esas es encontrar a Ana Heartfilia, ganar los GJM y terminar con los enemigos que enfrentaremos en el futuro.

En dos días sería la continuación de la competencia a lo que estoy ansiosa, sé que ya les demostramos a todos que ya no somos las mismas de antes, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es devolverle el título a Sabertooth del gremio más fuerte y no nos rendiremos para conseguirlo.

 _************Dos días después*************_

Anteriormente el marcador estaba así:

 ** _Sabertooth A : 40 p (GLB)_**

 ** _Fairy Tail B: 34 p (GLB)_**

 ** _Sabertooth B: 14 p (PLB x2)_**

 ** _Mermaild Heels : 24 p (GLB)_**

 ** _Fairy Tail A: 24 p (GLB)_**

 ** _Lamia Scale: 2 (PLB)_**

 ** _Blue Pegasus: 2 (PLB)_**

 _GBL: Ganó la batalla_  
 _PLB: perdió la batalla_

Ya estaban todos en sus puestos, yo estaba ansiosa por saber qué es lo que pasaría el día de hoy. El año pasado había Sido el pandemonium ahora veremos qué nuevo juego se les ocurrió.

 **-Bueno-kabo, estamos en la reanudación de los GJM, los puntos se quedaron como estaban la semana pasada y ahora éste será el tercer día de los GJM. Cómo muchos sabrán el año pasado fue el Pandemonium el cual la integrante de Fairy Tail A, Erza, derrotó a los 100 monstruos. Hemos decidido que haremos un rally** (no me acuerdo cómo se escribe) **para los que no saben que es, sería una serie de actividades que hacen por equipo en busca de unas pistas para terminar lo más pronto posible, cuando lo vean sabrán a lo que nos referimos, como ya expliqué, todos los equipos van a participar así que todos tomen sus posiciones y pasen al centro.**

Ya todos los equipos se encontraban en el centro de la arena frente a la calabaza quien dió por empezado el juego y empezó a surgir una ciudad al parecer con muchos obstáculos y puestos que marcaban diferentes pruebas aunque solo se veian personas debajo de donde decía "prueba" más era lo único, no daba ni una pista de lo que se trataría, cuando dió por iniciado el juego los diferentes equipos fueron cambiados a diferentes lugares en el mapa.

Rápido nos pusimos en marcha y fuimos al primer puesto.

 **-Bienvenidos, esta es una prueba de resistencia uno de sus integrantes debe pasar y si la supera podrán continuar y les daré como recompensa una pista y si no la pasan no les daré nada y tendrán que buscar otro puesto pero con una pista faltante ¿Quién será su participante?**

Me puse a pensar en las habilidades de cada uno de nosotros hasta que...  
 **-Rufus debe hacerlo.-** ví que Levy fue quien dijo eso, a lo que me pregunté porque **.- de seguro recuerda muchas magias que lo podrían ayudar en cambio el resto de nosotros no podríamos completar.**

Rufus obedeció y apareció dentro de un tanque de agua que iba llenándose poco a poco.

 **-El deberá permanecer dentro por 3 minutos en caso de que se rinda tiene que escribirlo con magia o levantar la mano.**

El chico del sombrero estando dentro espero hasta que casi se llenó por completo para decir "memory make, recuerdo una magia de respiración bajo el agua." A lo que Juvia se sonrojo ya que fue de ella. La prueba fue completada y todos nos pusimos en marcha hacía la siguiente no sin antes haber recibido nuestra pista.

 **-Kabo no les mencioné que si se encuentran con otro equipo tienen que derrotarlo y el ganador de ellos se lleva las pistas del perdedor-kabo.**

Una lacrima de vídeo se veía en lo alto mostrando que lamia Scale estaba combatiendo contra fairy tail b.  
Nosotros seguimos nuestro camino hasta la prueba.

 **-Bienvenidos, ahora su prueba es incógnita, en está no les diré de que se trata hasta que escojan un participante.-** Sting con toda la arrogancia del mundo dijo que lo haría porque es el mago más fuerte y sexy que hay.- **Bueno será una prueba de comida, frente a ustedes aparecerán una serie de platillos incognitos los cuales el participante Sting tendrá de comer con los ojos vendados para que no sepa lo que es, estos platillos están hechizados para que ni un dragon Slayer pueda lograr oler. Así que comencemos.**

Sting se sentó con los ojos vendados y el primer platillo apareció fue fácil ya que solo fue espagueti, el segundo fueron 5 kilos de brócoli (a mí sí me gusta :c) pero a partir del tercero fueron platillos algo asquerosos, fueron desde pasteles de lodo con gusanos hasta un rico licuado de cucaracha. (A ver si saben la referencia :'D). A lo que Sting vómito haciendo que perdieran esa prueba.

 **-¿Lucy, quieres un besito?-** Se acercó Sting hacía a mí a lo que yo salí corriendo de él.  
Así fue como llegamos a encontrarnos con Fairy Tail A.

 **-Parece que es nuestro día de suerte.-** Dijo Natsu.  
 **-No te deberías de confiar, no sabemos quién de ellos va a pelear.-** Dijo Erza.  
 **-Yo lo haré.-** Respondió Lissana **.- yo puedo contra ellos.-** Dijo muy imprudente.  
 **-Eh Lucy, ¿Quieres ir contra la zorra?.-** preguntó Juvia.  
 **-Juvia, linda, cuida tu vocabulario amor.-** Dijo Rufus. Haciendo que Gray se enfureciera.  
 **-Claro.-** Contesté  
 **-No, yo quiero ir contra Lucy.-** Dijo Natsu **.- tengo un asunto pendiente con ella.**  
 **-Pues tu zorra ya dijo que iría, Salamandra a la próxima cállale la boca.-** dijo Sting.  
 **-Mira quien lo dice, aliento de cucaracha.-** Respondió el Dragneel.  
 **-Ya basta ustedes dos, ellas ya deben pelear.-** Dijo Erza.

Lissana dió un paso hacía adelante para transformarse en tigresa con ayuda de su animal soul, a lo que de inmediato salto hacía a Lucy para darle un ataque directo con sus garras en la cara, la rubia recibió parte del daño pero la tomo de los brazos para usar sobre ellas su ataque ("pesadillas del purgatorio")el cual consistía en atacar su subconsciente haciéndola tener diferentes tipos de alucinaciones en las cuales su mente es absorbida momentáneamente paralizandola, Lucy decide invocar a Taurus, Escorpio y Aquario para hacer un unison raid creando un tornado de agua y arena el cual lastima a Lissana y la deja envuelta en este hasta que termina el ataque.

Lissana al recuperarse de lo que le hicieron usa el agua para transformarse en sirena y usar su canto especial, el cual aturde a los enemigos y los hace tener fantasías.

 **-Era mi turno de devolverte el ataque Lucy.-** al salir de su aturdimiento la Heartfilia invoca a Géminis y a Loki, aunque también invoca a Virgo pero mentalmente para que la Strauss no se esperara lo siguiente.

 **-Loki usa tu regulus impact, Gemini transfórmate en Natsu.-** Mientras ella les daba las órdenes, Lissana empezó a cambiar de forma, pero esta vez no era animal soul, sino el Satán soul en una manera algo distinta. Hasta los de fairy tail se sorprendieron al notar eso en la peliblanca, ya que nunca la habían visto tomar esa transformación, Virgo por su parte, cabo un agujero para quedar por debajo de la tierra que estaba pisando la ahora poseedora del satan soul, a lo que todos atacaron por diferentes lados en cuanto Loki utilizó su poder lo que por la luz cegó a Lissana unos cuantos segundos los cuales fueron suficientes para que Virgo la golpeara desde abajo colocándola justo donde la iba a dar el rugido del dragón de fuego que Gemini había copiado al ser Natsu.

La menor de los Strauss recibió el impacto de los ataques.

 **-Rindete Lissana, te dejará muy mal si sigues así.** -Sugirió Erza.  
 **-Jamas me rendiré... Ahhhhhh-** Dijo ella a lo que después cambió de nuevo a otro forma (Freezer pues :v? Ok no) en la que esta vez ya no era la peliblanca de siempre, sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos rojos, su cabello ahora era plateado con mechones negros, tenía alas de murciélago y las piernas cubiertas de escamas color verde obscuro, su traje era azul petróleo casi dándole al negro, sus garras eran muy afiladas casi como si fueran finas cuchillas y dos pequeños cuernos se estaban asomando.

 **-No puede ser...-** Dijo Juvia.  
 **-Es imposible... Ella se...-** Interrumpieron a Levy.  
 **-Ella está siendo consumida por la obscuridad, fue de lo que Miyu nos advirtió... Levy.-** La peliazul sabía lo que Lucy le iba a decir, que parara el tiempo mientras adivinaban que era lo que estaba pasando.

 **-Una cosa es tener el Satan soul, pero una muy diferente es ser una demonio completa.-** Dijo una voz a lo lejos, a lo que al acercarse las chicas se dieron cuenta de que era Miyu.  
 **-Hace mucho leí que el poseer el Satán soul no te permitía ser completamente demonio, entonces ella no le posee de la forma en que Mirajane lo tiene, debió pedirlo o...**

 **-Intentar sacrificar su alma, tener un satan soul depende de muchas cosas pero obtenerlo completamente puede ser de nacimiento como yo, aprendido como Lucy o Juvia, por maldición como Mirajan** e (creo que fue por maldición) **y sacrificado como Lissana, lo cual debemos detener, su transformación en demonio puede ser detenida antes de que sea tarde, en mi vida he conocido a todos los demonios que existen naturalmente y ninguno es como ella, es diferente casi como si fuera un demonio de...**  
 **-Zeref…**


	25. Chapter 25

Anteriormente...

 ** **-No puede ser...-**** Dijo Juvia.  
 ** **-Es imposible... Ella se...-**** Interrumpieron a Levy.  
 ** **-Ella está siendo consumida por la obscuridad, fue de lo que Miyu nos advirtió... Levy.-**** La peliazul sabía lo que Lucy le iba a decir, que parara el tiempo mientras adivinaban que era lo que estaba pasando.

 ** **-Una cosa es tener el Satan soul, pero una muy diferente es ser una demonio completa.-**** Dijo una voz a lo lejos, a lo que al acercarse las chicas se dieron cuenta de que era Miyu.  
 ** **-Hace mucho leí que el poseer el Satán soul no te permitía ser completamente demonio, entonces ella no le posee de la forma en que Mirajane lo tiene, debió pedirlo o...****

 ** **-Intentar sacrificar su alma, tener un satan soul depende de muchas cosas pero obtenerlo completamente puede ser de nacimiento como yo, aprendido como Lucy o Juvia, por maldición como Mirajan**** e (creo que fue por maldición) ****y sacrificado como Lissana, lo cual debemos detener, su transformación en demonio puede ser detenida antes de que sea tarde, en mi vida he conocido a todos los demonios que existen naturalmente y ninguno es como ella, es diferente casi como si fuera un demonio de...****

Actualmente...

 ** **-Zeref...-**** Dijo Lucy. Como es posible que Lissana hiciera eso.

 ** **-Por ahora lo que deben hacer es sellar su poder, no hay de otra, si la oscuridad la sigue consumiendo el sello se romperá... pero , esperemos que logre recapacitar o que alguno de sus amigos la saque de esa maldad, porque ustedes no podrán, ella esta renunciando a su mortalidad, a su derecho de ser una maga libre y derecha, por razones como esta la podrían sacar de su gremio. En caso de que todas las oportunidades de ayudarla no sean eficaces deberán de notificárselo al maestro de Fairy Tail, ahora, Lucy debes de sellar su poder, antes de que Zeref se de cuenta de que esta perdiendo su juguetito, confió en ti, tu puedes.**** \- Termino de decir Miyu.

Levy dejo que el tiempo transcurriera normal.

 _Pov Lucy_ ** **.****

 ** **-Ahora que harás Lucy, es tu fin.-**** Dijo Lissana, estaba preparando un ataque por lo que se ve tenia que concentrarse en reunir la energía suficiente (Maldición negra de Rayo Cósmico) y por como se llamaba sabia como iba a terminar esto, enserio no se rendirá jamás, ya es momento de que alguien la ponga en su lugar y que aprenda que el poder no se gana con desearlo.

 ** **Esto no era nada bueno, cambie a mi modo de Angel Slayer para así poder intentar purificar su alma con uno de los pocos sellos que me enseño Aina, pero, no sé si sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarla, pero debo intentarlo.****

 ** **-Purificación ancestral: Bondad de los ángeles, Sello de Maldición****.- Con mis manos juntos acumule energía espiritual, formando una figura (nube), para después acercarme hasta Lissana con rapidez y ponerle el sello en el corazón.

 _Fin Pov Lucy_

Lissana intento alejar a Lucy con patadas, pero como su ataque aun no estaba listo no pudo detenerla a tiempo, la rubia toco el corazón de la albina con sus manos llenas de energía, dejando que lentamente la transformación y el poder de Lissana desaparecieran.

 ** **-¿ Qué te pasa? estaba a punto de terminar contigo****.- Dijo una alterada Strauss.

 ** **-No estas viendo que la oscuridad esta absorbiendo tu ser, fuera de que seas la peor persona para mi , no mereces tener que pasar por una vida llena de rencor, crueldad y maldad, deberías de conseguir poder claro, pero de formas validas y correctas en las que no tengas que cambiar tu alma por una maldición. Lissana quiero que seas una buena persona.-**** Dijo Lucy, tratando de calmar a su oponente.

 ** **-Yo...****

 ** **-Bueno Lucy tu ganas el encuentro, toma nuestras pistas.**** \- Dijo Erza entregándole a Lucy unas tarjetas.

El equipo de Sabertooth A se fue corriendo a la siguiente estación. Al llegar, la prueba que les toco superar era una de preguntas, por lo que el seleccionaron a Levy como su participante, dándoles una nueva pista, ya llevaban 6 contando las de Erza. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a el siguiente puesto, este era sorpresa de nuevo a lo que no sabíamos a quien elegir, decidió ir Juvia, muy mala idea ya que era una carrera a campo traviesa, en esa estación se habían juntado todos los equipos ya que era parte de la mitad del recorrido, Juvia no pudo ganar, quedo en cuarto lugar, dejando a Gray de Fairy Tail A como ganador.

Los participantes de Fairy Tail A se toparon con las chicas de Sabertooth B, hubo una batalla entre Natsu vs Rose, dejando al Dragneel como ganador, la pobre de Rose no se había sentido tan "Caliente" como ese día, el pelirosa por poco la deja rostizada de no haber sido por que Rose uso su Magic Wand para crear un escudo, el cual le resto daño al ataque de Natsu, pero para evitar perder mas tiempo decidió darle la victoria por lo que les entregaron sus pistas.

Ya todo se estaba volviendo muy reñido Sabertooth A era quien tenia mas pistas, pero los otros equipos no estaban muy atrás de ellos, les estaban pisando los talones Fairy Tail A y B, el equipo de los dientes de sable tenia que ganar 2 pistas mas para poder resolver el acertijo , aunque Levy estaba haciendo lo posible para descifrarlo. Rogue fue quien realizo la siguiente actividad, la cual consistía en disparar a los blancos a una gran distancia, pero no pudo terminarlo porque el ultimo tenia la foto de Frosh, y el ni aunque fuera de juego les dispararía a su pequeño exceed.

Quedaban pocas estaciones y los demás equipos ya estaban cerca de Sabertooth, tenían que realizar rápido lo que les faltaba porque de juntarse varios equipos tendrían que realizar un vs entre los que se encontraran y no podían darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo.

 ** **-Quedan solo 10 minutos mas Kabo, si no consiguen las 10 pistas antes de eso o descifrar el acertijo, quedaran con 0 puntos en esta actividad, tic-toc, tic-toc-kabo.**** -Dijo la calabaza apurándolos.

Fueron mas de prisa hacia la siguiente estación, esta vez ya no se permitirían el lujo de no ganar esa pista, por lo que fue Lucy la que participo, ella tenia que buscar un espejo mágico dentro de una gran pila de objetos perdidos, por lo que ella uso sus ojos de hada para localizar el objeto y después dar un "Soplido de las hadas" para alejar los objetos que no necesitaba, dejando ver el espejo, corrió y lo tomo enseguida para así recibir su pista.

Ambos equipos de Fairy Tail estaban cerca de alcanzar a Sabertooth A, pero aun estaban 2 estaciones lejos de ellos, tenían que apurarse, el tiempo se agotaba.

Sting y su equipo se encontraban en lo que seria la pista final, tenían que superar una serie de obstáculos mortales, en esta tenían que participar todos los integrantes.

Los 6 participantes salieron corriendo a paso veloz esquivando las flechas que les lanzaban, para después pasar por las guillotinas, teniendo que medir el tiempo en el que estas caían y en lo que podían cruzarlas, por poco cortan a Levy de no ser porque Rogue la jalo con fuerza, solo le cortaron un poco de su cabello. Seguían una serie de acrobacias para evitar caer en el agua el cual desde su punto de vista estaba infestado de serpientes. Retomando su camino tenían que correr antes de que unos monos de distintos tamaños, colores y peso les cayeran encima, a quien lograron darle, lo bueno es que Juvia hizo su cuerpo de agua para que no le afectara eso. Pasaron por una muy empinada resbaladilla para que después Levy y Juvia pasaran por el fuego teniendo que brincar en algunas varillas para evitar caer en el fuego, Rufus y Lucy tuvieron que llevar cargados a Rogue y Sting, porque sino a estos se marearían por el movimiento, pudieron completar el recorrido casi sin sufrir mucho. Recibieron su ultima pista y se agruparon para tratar de resolver el acertijo juntos.

De lo que no se percataron fue de que Fairy Tail B no tardo casi nada en la prueba final y rápidamente le dijeron a la calabaza la respuesta del acertijo.

Los resultados de esta actividad quedaron así:

1\. Fairy Tail B 10 p

2\. Sabertooth A 8 P

3\. Fairy Tail A 6 P

4\. Mermerild Heels 4 P

5\. Sabertooth B 2P

6\. Blue pegasus 2P

7\. Lamia Scale 1 P

 ** **-Felicidades a Fairy Tail B por su gran destreza en la ultima prueba, ellos fueron quienes resolvieron primero el acertijo, la puntuación final del día de hoy queda así:****

A: 48 P

2\. Fairy Tail B: 44 P

3\. Fairy Tail A: 30 P

4\. Mermeild Heels: 28 P

5\. Sabertooth B: 16 P

6\. Blue Pegasus: 4 P

7\. Lamia Scale 3 P

 ** **-Bien así damos por finalizado el tercer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos-kabo.****

Todos los equipos se dirigieron a sus posadas para tomar un merecido descanso, mañana continuarían.

En el camino Lucy les dijo a sus compañeros que los vería mas tarde, ya que la rubia tenia cosas que hacer. Había citado por telepatía Mirajane, Erza y Natsu. Ahora se fue en camino al lugar acordado en el que los vería. No pasaron mas de 5 minutos en lo que llegaron los nombrados.

 ** **-Hola Lucy, no esperaba que nos mandaras a llamar, ¿acaso tienes algo que decirnos?-**** Pregunto la mayor de los Strauss.

 ** **-Primero que nada hola y gracias por venir a mi llamado , verán... hoy mis amigas y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Lissana esta fuera de control****

 ** **-Dime algo que no sepa Lucy, eso ya no es nuevo para mi, ella ya no me sorprende con sus trucos baratos y mentiras.-**** Dijo Mirajane.

 ** **-Mirajane, deja que hable, toma en cuenta de que no es la persona favorita de Lucy y que no nos habría llamado para algo que ya sepamos.-**** Espeto Erza.

 ** **-Bueno Lucy, ya no nos dejes en suspenso-**** Dijo Natsu, quien se había mantenido callado desde que llego.

- ** **Hoy nos dimos cuenta de que Lissana esta trabajando con Zeref.-**** Soltó crudamente, la cara de Erza era de confusión, como alguien de su gremio y de su equipo podría estar haciendo eso, Mirajane se sorprendió y Natsu solo analizaba la situación. ** **\- Su Satan Soul no es puro, ella se esta convirtiendo en un demonio de Zeref, sacrifico su alma para tener poder y eso no es algo fácil de asimilar, lo comprendo, pero esto va mas alla de eso amigos. Ella esta en peligro y ustedes también.****

 ** **-¿Y tu como sabes que es un demonio de Zeref y que sacrifico su alma?-**** Preguntó el Dragneel.

 ** **-Pues es porque...****

 ** **-Eso también te lo iba a preguntar yo, pueden ser simplemente los genes, aunque no lo quiera llevamos la misma sangre y es probable que ella también posea el satan soul.-**** Dijo Mirajane y Natsu asintió a lo que menciono la albina.

 ** **-Bueno, dejen que termine por favor.- H**** ice una pausa y continué al ver que me volvían a poner atención ** **.- Tengo una amiga que es una demonio por sangre propia, ella es quien me dijo que Lissana no posee un satan soul puro, es por sacrificio debido a los detalles en ella, Lissana renunció a ser humana por poder y fuera de que eso no esta bien, nos quiere decir que trabaja con Zeref ya que mi amiga conoce a todos los demonios que existen y nunca había visto a alguien como Lissana. Además... si hubiera sido por genética o por poder propio, mi magia de sellado no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto. Al ver que su transformación y su magia desapareció, confirmo todo.-**** Termino de explicar la Heartfilia.

 ** **-Y bueno, ahora entiendo el porque de la nada quiso pelear, cuando ella siempre esta a la defensiva o evita las peleas para no salir herida, explica mucho su rotundo cambio de actitud.-**** Dijo la peliroja.

 ** **-Ahora les encargare a ustedes que hagas que ella se sienta bien consigo misma, sé que es difícil ya que es muy terca y no entiende de palabras, pero deben hacerlo sino el que ganara aquí es Zeref sacándole información del gremio y haciéndolo mas fuerte. Natsu, eres su novio según me informaron, debes de hacerla sentir bien, quiérela, cuídala aunque en el pasado cometiera errores perdónala, eso va para ti también Mirajane, esta situación es delicada, dejen sus diferencias y apóyenla, porque mi sello es de voluntad, mientras ella no de deje consumir por la oscuridad ella podrá seguir viviendo como humana, pero, si el sello se rompe porque su alma se volvió a corromper, se volverá una completa demonio, alimentara a Zeref en fuerza y este la utilizaría como una herramienta para acabar con todos los magos de Eartland, tengan conciencia en esto, ayúdenla, por ella y por mi, agradezco que me hallan escuchado, ahora tengo que ir a la posada antes de que Minerva me regañe. -**** Lucy termino de hablar para después dirigirse a descansar junto a su equipo.

Dejando a las hadas con una gran preocupación, no sabían como acercarse a ella, pero no cabe duda de que lo intentarían.


	26. Capítulo 26

PERDÓNENME :( Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya basta de excusas. Aquí un nuevo capítulo ;-; espero sus comentarios aunque ya no quieran a esta inexperta escritora.

Después de que Lucy se encontró con Erza, Mirajane y Natsu, se dirigió a donde Sabertooth se estaba hospedando, estuvo a solo unas calles cuándo...

Pov Lucy.

La plática que tuve con los miembros de Fairy Tail me dejó algo pensativa, no sé si ellos podrán ayudar completamente a Lissana, tengo que pensar en algo más, algo que pueda hacer su alma pura otra vez. Nadie se merece sufrir tanto por el rechazo, quizá hasta ella misma se odie. Sé que por su falsedad mis amigas y yo fuimos expulsadas de Fairy Tail, pero aún así en su tiempo fuimos compañeras de gremio y con eso basta para ser familia, el rencor y lástima que le tenía se fue al intentar ponerme en sus zapatos, la verdad no me gustaría vivir de esa manera si yo lo hiciera estaría perdida, porque sin mis amigos no soy nadie. Yo vivo por ellos. Por eso hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que Lissana siga con ese estado de vida. Caminaba por las calles de Crocus dirigiendondome con los de Sabertooth para cenar y platicar un poco sobre todos los eventos que surgieron el día de hoy, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no vi que ya estaba todo oscuro, casi no podía ver nada y no podía usar alguno de mis hechizos de hada porque está prohibido por los GJM al menos que esté en peligro.

No le tomé mucha importancia así que seguí mi caminando y seguiría así hasta escuchar los ruidos de Sabertooth, pero de pronto sentí como me jalaron hacía algún lugar, estaba desubicada y no sabía quién me estaba acechando, sentí unas manos rodeando mi torso desnudo ya que llevaba puesto un crop top,y después una nariz inhalando por mi cuello esa sensación la sentí demasiado grotesca. Las manos del extraño pasearon por mi cuerpo sintiendo cada centímetro de mí., con mis manos intenté alejar a quien fue no iba a dejar que esté tipo siguiera con vida si seguía tocandome una vez más hasta que habló.

-¿Por qué estuviste con Natsu?- Esa era la inconfundible voz de Sting, ligeramente diferente y este no sería ningún tipo de comportamiento común en él.

-Bueno, como habrás podido oler, no estuve solo con él sino también con Erza y Mirajane.- A caso cree que me fuí con él por amor al arte, pues no, pero era para ayudar.

-Lo siento Lucy, solo me enfoqué en su olor, porque pensé... que te había hecho algo malo, me puse celoso, perdóname, es solo que... Eres tan hermosa y el tan imbécil que a veces pienso que te podrías regresar con él ya que fue tu gran amor.- Esto si estaba muy raro, casi es como si se estuviera despreciando y Sting no es así. Le quise seguir el juego así que continúe para ver hasta dónde llegaba, lo abracé acercándolo más a mi cuerpo, no olía a su loción ni a su shampoo, Sting tiene un aroma tan varonil que hace que me derrita y éste no es así.

-Shhh, tranquilo mi dragón celoso, yo soy solo tuya, además hablé con ellos porque era un asunto delicado relacionada con Lissana y su Satán soul, ella está metida en algo muy delicado y no lo sabe, por eso es que fui a hablar con ellos, no te pongas celoso por eso. Por cierto Sting ¿Cambiaste de loción? Hueles diferente o¿ se acabó tú botella especial ehh?

-Algo así, no me la pude traer, creí que te habías dado cuenta antes, desde los GJM no la uso.

Sting jamás olvidaría ponerse loción aún entrenando su olor es igual, además su loción está en un curioso frasco debido a que Lector por accidente rompió su contenedor original, definitivamente este no es Sting. Una tenue luz iluminaba nuestros rostros, el impostor me acariciaba la espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía mi cintura. Había algo diferente en él, no sabía que era exactamente, pero no me daba buena espina, sus ojos por una milésima de segundo cambiaron a rojo y lo noté. Lo analice de pies a cabeza aunque físicamente no había nada diferente, sabía que algo no estaba bien con él.

-Lo siento Lucy, es que eres tan hermosa que la idea de que estés con otro no me deja dormir en paz, para nosotros como dragones nuestra pareja es muy importante y es que no me puedo controlar mas y menos viendo como los otros hombres te ven, me pones como loco...

Sentí su respiración por mi clavícula, empezó a dejar un rastro de besos en mi cuello, pero el estaba siendo muy brusco y eso no me estaba gustando para nada, así que intente apartarlo por las buenas y no funcionó me aprisionó completamente entre sus brazos. No me estaba gustando para nada su comportamiento, estaba siendo muy demandandante, en eso una de sus manos agarró uno de mis pechos y ya para mi esto era suficiente, por mas que le dije "detente" no lo hizo, por lo que tuve que usar mi magia de espacio (cortesía de Minerva) para cambiar de lugar con él, ahora el era quien estaba contra la pared, por lo que le soplé con mi polvo de hadas y me dí cuenta que este no era mi Sting. Después de que se dispersó el polvo de hadas, ví de quien en realidad se trataba. Zeref.

Mientras tanto, en la posada de Sabertooth.

Todos estaban hablando y bebiendo, mientras que Sting estaba jugando a las cartas con Rogue.

\- Y bueno Sting, con esta carta estas termina...-Sting se levantó demasiado rápido soltando lo que traía en la mano.- Oye, sí no querías perder te pudiste rendir hace rato, no tenías que soltar todo por puro enojo.- Dijo Rogue.

-¡LUCY!, algo le pasó a Lucy, estoy seguro.-Tomo una pausa y continuó.- Creo que inconscientemente ella me acaba de llamar por telepatía, tengo que encontrarla rápido... tú avisa a Minerva, yo buscaré a mi novia.

Sting salió corriendo en busca de Lucy, gracias su buen olfato se guió hasta la dirección de esta. Temía porque algo malo le pasara, esperaba que solo fueran sus nervios los que le estaban diciendo que estaba en problemas, aunque su novia es fuerte no es invencible.

Con Lucy.

-Ze-Zeref ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dijo Lucy alejándose de él. Tratando de calmarse.

Activó su visión de demonio para ver con facilidad y así no llevarse mas sorpresas.No fuera a ser que estuviera alrededor de todo un ejército y ella no se diera cuenta.

Pov Lucy.

Al ya ver mejor, me dí cuenta de que me encontraba en un callejón, no había forma de salir a menos que destruyera la pared o volara, pero estando frente a frente con Zeref no podía, por mas que me alejara de él, este se acercaba mas, no quería que me tocara otra vez, lo que se me hacia raro era porque si estoy tan cerca de él porque aun no he muerto. Su maldición así lo dicta según Mavis pero me preocuparía de eso más tarde, ahora el problema estaba a unos centímetros de mí y aún acercándose, me tenía los nervios de punta.

Pero no era tiempo de ser una chica débil, si el está aquí, debe de tener un propósito.

-Que valentía la tuya de presentarte Zeref, creí que Mavis te lo había dejado muy claro todo. Si te acercas a mi, ya sabes cual será tu final.

-No me interesa lo que Mavis tenga planeado para mí, ya no soy yo el que la ama, pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿o no?, Lucy. Vine a tí porque estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte mas poder del que ya tienes a cambio de algo.

Que será lo que yo podría darle, pero si él lo necesita jamás lo conseguirá de mí.

-Si tratas de convencer a alguien por la fuerza y mas si es Lucy, te ira muy mal. Créeme, es muy terca, pero de esa forma jamás lo obtendrás.- Esa voz, ese sí era mi Sting. Quisiera verlo pero no puedo bajar la guardia, debo de seguir observando que es lo que Zeref planea.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, una pareja de tortolitos, que tierno. Tú momento dragón vendrá pronto, por ahora te dejaré vivir. Piensa bien lo que te ofrecí Lucy, te será de mejor ayuda que lo que este dragón blanco puede darte, te podré dar poder ilimitado solo necesito de tí.

Antes de que pudiera paralizarlo con un hechizo que me enseñó Capricornio, Zeref desapareció. Me dejé caer al suelo, estaba muy asustada, tuve miedo.

Sting llegó y me abrazó, éstos eran los cálidos brazos que necesitaba. Sin quererlo empecé a llorar por todo lo que había pasado, el me susurraba que todo estaría bien, que él está conmigo y que nada podrá pasarme mientras estemos juntos. Le conté lo que pasó y se puso muy serio, su cuerpo se tensó cuando le dije que Zeref intentó violarme al menos a mí parecer así fue. Después de llorar lo miré y ví el enojo en su rostro, pero no era hacia mi persona.

-Sting, ¿Qué te sucede?.-Le pregunté, me vió y tomó mi mano mientras le daba ligeras caricias.

-Es algo delicado Lucy, pero te contaré... Hace algunos años una adivina me contó que el amor de mi vida sería perseguida por la oscuridad, que ella era lo más puro y codiciado por la maldad. Que un mago poderoso intentaría unirse contigo y que de esa unión saldría el ser más poderoso que jamás haya existido, la unión entre la pureza y la maldición. No le tomé importancia en su tiempo porque yo no tenía novia, ni estaba en busca del amor además pensé que era pura palabrería, pero ahora tiene sentido su premunision del futuro. Zeref te dejaría embarazada para así crear a este poderoso ser. Sí eso hubiera continuado yo no hubiera podido hacer nada, por regla de dragón Lucy. Por eso debo marcarte como mi pareja, de esta manera ya no le serías útil, aunque no voy a presionarte con eso, será cuando tú estés lista.- Terminó de hablar para después depositar un beso en mi frente.

Y pensar que todo es por la unión.

Holaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, volví! Sorry por actualizar tarde pero aquí está!!!.

Dejen sus comentarios mis hermosos lectores 7u7 si comentan mucho habrá recompensa :3 Besos

Jessy Heartfilia.

Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima y está historia es mía :3


End file.
